Bijuu Species
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: After running from a Mob, Naruto discovers Orochimaru’s lab and finds two girls who are experiments of his, he takes them in and later he bonds with them and helps them preserve their species throughout the elemental nations. Naruto x Sil x Eve small harem.
1. Chapter1

**An: Ladies and Gents I present you another Naruto fic I had in mind. I wonder are any of you familiar with the Species Saga? Do you know the movie? Made in 95. Yes I'm finally going to do a Naruto x Species. **

**Small or medium Harem. **

**Starting with Naruto x Sil x Eve. **

**Hybrid Naruto with Species genes. **

**On with the Story.**

Chapter 1: Awakening the Species.

"Get the demon" shouted the angry mob which consisted of around fifty villagers, ten chunin, and even a jonin.

"_Run_, _run_, _gotta keep running_." thought the nine year old Naruto as he darted across the street, down the alley, that led to a training ground. Naruto slipped through a hole in a chain link fence that surrounded an ominous looking forest.

Naruto didn't give the forest a single glance as he dashed into hoping to get away from the mob that was chasing him. Little did he know that he had just enter the famed forest of death. Nor did he know know that he had entered forbidden sector that even hardened jonin hesitate to go in since that area contained lots of creatures and dangerous predators even unspeakable creatures within that forest.

The mob that had been chasing him stopped at the chain linked fence that surrounded the forest.

"Argh the damned hell spawn got away!" angrily shouted a nameless villager.

"Don't worry the fox will be dead before morning!" laughed the jonin sinisterly.

"why is that?" asked a villager.

"This is the forbidden sector of the forest of death. Even i would be hard pressed to survive in there." said the jonin. deciding they had finnally managed to kill the demon brat, the mob decided to go and celebrate.

Naruto leaned against a tree. He was tired and out of breath. his eye darted back and forth searching for any sign that the mob was still chasing. Something about this place is off.

"_It's too quiet. The animals aren't making noise, this isn't natural. It as if something scared all the animals away, but what could scare off all the animals?" _thought Naruto. but he didnt dwell on it as he decided it was better to keep moving. so he cautiously started walking keeping his guard up at all times.

He had been trekking through the forest for about a half hour, the entire time feeling as though he was being watched. when he heard a twig snap he swiftly turned around and what he saw was a giant bear and it looked real mean and vicious as it roared at Naruto and charged at Naruto going for the kill. Naruto was terrified.

It swiped at Naruto with its razor sharp claws. the claws missed him by mere inches as Naruto backed away the beast. The creature lunged at him hitting Naruto with its shoulder blade knocking him into hole under the trees, Naruto hit the bottom with thump as he fell deep as everything went black.

One whole hour later.

He groaned as he sat up "_ugh what hit me_" thought Naruto groggily as images of what happened before he blacked out flashed in his mind. He slowly sat up and noticed he was covered in black substance.

"Yuck! What is this stuffed I'm covered in!" He exclaimed as he looked around to see glass jars filled with green liquids and what look to be organs all over the room. The place looks like a old facility, Then turned towards two liquid-filled glass obelisks set before him.

Widening his blue eyes he saw two girls in the obelisks both blonde hair, lightly tanned skin like his, he wondered who were they?

Walking up on them he saw a old folder as he took it and opened it reading it.

"Test Subjects: Sil and Eve." He said out loud as he looked up at the two blondes they look like identical twins of some sort.

Something told him to free these girls. They looked to be around his age. He saw a red button on a console as he pressed it as the liquid obelisks drained as he walked up.

Knowing they are naked he looks around for something to cover them in, he spots two lab coats and takes them to the naked girls, blushing as he brought both of them out of their tanks and covered them.

He noticed both of them twitched as he flinched slightly seeing both girls crack open their eyes looking around their surroundings as their eyes fell on a blonde haired boy.

"Uh... Hi...?" He greeted to the twins who oddly stare at him as if they are observing him.

Both girls weakly stood up and walked towards him eyeing him in all places. Walking around him getting a good look at him.

Naruto just stood quiet not sure why were they looking at him all odd like that.

As their green eyes look into his blue eyes.

Sil and Eve both exchanged glances at one another before turning their attention at the boy who freed them.

"Umm can you talk?" He asked wondering if they could speak.

"Who are you?" Asked Sil keeping her attention on him as her twin sister was doing the same thing.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to be the Hokage of Konoha!" He proclaimed with a grin with both girls tilting their heads in confusion at their proclamation.

"So how are you two down here?" He asked seeing them both frown.

"We cannot remember.." Answered Eve.

"I think we were created by a pale man with yellow eyes... our memory is still hazy.." Spoken Sil.

Naruto himself looked confused when she described that. She and her sister were created? By who? As he looked at the folder that still contained some information on the girls before him.

He saw the name on the folder and said.

"Orochimaru?"

Both girls widened their eyes at the name of their creator.

Orochimaru was the man who made them!

_"Orochimaru?" _As Naruto thought more on the name as he recalled on one of his class academy lectures about the legendary Sannin and one of them was named Orochimaru the Snake Sannin.

Both girls were having hazy memories of the time they were created by Orochimaru and experimented on.

"So umm Sil? Eve?" Asked Naruto making both girls break out of their train of thought and stares at him.

"Yes?" They both replied in Unison.

"Want to get out of here and crash at my apartment?" He asked seeing them look confused on the apartment part.

"Yes we would like to get out of here Naruto..." Answered Sil keeping her green eyes on him.

"Okay so let's find a way out of here." He said grabbing both their hands leading them away.

30 minutes later they found a way to the sewers and took that direction back up surface to the village.

Once they made it out the sewer it was still dark, Sil and Eve were both fascinated by the village and its people as they have never been out before.

Naruto led them both to his apartment complex.

(Naruto's apartment)

"Well here we are, I know it's not much but it's still home that my old man gave me." He said seeing the two still have a blank look but followed the boy around

"You guys can Have a seat you know." He said making them instant ramen.

Both girls sat down on the couch watching him make them instant ramen.

( Sil and Eve's POV)

Both blonde girls stared at the boy watching him make them food, something told them to remain close to him, and that they feel indebted to him in some sort of way for freeing them.

Sil looked at her twin sister who is probably thinking on what she's thinking.

They couldn't remember how long they have been locked inside that lab and were asleep.

What concerned them more was Naruto.

It was as if they could look into his eyes and tell that he lived a lonely life. As if they could look into his mind.

While in their deep sleep state they had these dreams or nightmares of becoming something truly terrifying yet they couldn't describe what it was they saw in their dreams.

"Okay Ramen is ready!" Naruto said breaking them out again from their thoughts.

"Be careful it's Hot!" He warned them eating his ramen with chopsticks

Both Sil and Eve looked at one another than at him watching him eat ramen, they blow it to cool off the heat and had a taste.

To them it tasted good as the girls and boy enjoyed their meal.

"Ah that was great! Well time to hit the hay! Maybe in the morning I'll introduce you two to the old man!" He said seeing Sil raise a eyebrow

"And who is this old man Naruto?" She asked curious to know who he was and wondering should she and her sister trust this "Old Man" Naruto speaks of.

"He's the old man Sandaime Hokage the leader of Konoha! He's nice once you get to know him!" Naruto said going to his room putting on PJ's

"Here you guys can sleep on these sleeping mats I stole." He said laying them out for the girls who both looked at the mats then at him.

"And where will you sleep?" asked Eve.

"Oh in my bedroom, well come on time for bed can't wait for the old man to meet you both I wonder could I ask him could you both be my roommates since I'm responsible for finding the two of you." He said going in his room while both girls got in their mats and decided to close their eyes and sleep.

Naruto, however, was fast asleep.

10 minutes later.

Naruto is twisting and turning in his sleep shaking and trembling. Sweating.

He clutched the blanket gripping it.

He himself was having a nightmare.

He couldn't describe what it was as he continued to twist and turn in his sleep sweating more.

In his dream, he was underwater with two humanoid-like creatures and they were both female. Tentacles, clinging on their bodies. Touching them.

What shocked him more was that he was that creature too like those females.

Screeching and roaring could be heard within his dream.

He snapped open his eyes waking from his dream.

Panting slightly he looked around and seemed like everything seemed normal and it was just a nightmare.

He laid back down going back to sleep hoping he'll be in a different dream.

Little did he knew, he wasn't the only one having nightmares.

Sil and Eve are practically in the same boat as he was.

They shook and tensed in their mats, sweating, it seems that they are having the same dream as he.

(Morning)

His alarm went off as he looked ready to yawn and stretch but for some reason he couldn't move his arms or body.

Looking down he looked shocked at two figures clinging to both his sides.

Sil was on his right, Eve on his left.

What were they doing in his bed?

Sighing he tried to get out of their iron grip but they wouldn't budge.

It seems he'll stay in bed for five more minutes then wake them up so that they could meet his old man.

He wondered what was that dream he had last night. He wondered should he tell the Hokage? Maybe not, it's just a nightmare and he probably won't be having that kind of dream again.

_To be continued _

**An: Finally! I had the guts to write this. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this. I'll be updating Namikaze Anubis soon, since I seen all three species movies. The 4th one I didn't care for just the other three. **

**Next chapter Sil and Eve will live with Naruto and join him in the academy once they have a meeting with the Sandaime. **

**Until next time. **


	2. Chapter2

**An: Here is chapter 2 just thought it would be nice enough to update again.**

**I have seen Species 4 today, it wasn't bad as I thought it would be **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or species. If I owned Naruto, Naruto would be serious and badass. If I owned Species I would want Eve or Sil both to live. **

Chapter 2: Fitting in.

(Hokage Office)

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third and Current Hokage of Konoha also known as the Professor as well as the God of Shinobi. Was slackjawed at what Naruto told him while another part of him narrowed his eyes at the thought of the villagers and his shinobi chase after Naruto last night. Where the hell was his Anbu guards who were supposed to protect Naruto? What concerned him more was that Naruto escaped from the mob into the forest of death running into a dangerous bear that attacked him then he winded up in Orochimaru's old laboratory fell in some black substance and freed two girls he has never seen before in his life. After a whole five minutes of shock-induced paralysis, Hiruzen sighed as he massaged his forehead and muttered, "Naruto, is there anything you might have left out?"

Thinking it over for a few moments, Naruto shook his head and said, "That's about it, Old man." Naruto was pretty sure he told the old man everything as he even told him about his embarrassment of dressing the girls

"And their names are?" He asked looking at both Sil and Eve who are both looking at the old man.

"Well Old man their names are Sil and Eve they are both twins from the looks of it." Answered Naruto

The old kage had his eyes on both girls who continue to stare at him. He found it hard to believe that these two girls are experiments of his former pupil Orochimaru, they look completely normal but it's something about them that has the old kage on edge.

He wondered should he have them checked out in the hospital.

"So old man, can they be my roommates? They need a place after all." Naruto asked hoping the sandaime will allow it.

The Sandaime rubbed his chin in thought thinking would it be a good idea to let these two stay with Naruto? What's the harm he might as well let them stay since Naruto was the one who found them and that Naruto doesn't deserve to be alone.

"Well I don't see any problem with them staying with you as your roommates. They are after all your responsibility. I will have them enrolled with you at the academy so that they could learn." He answered as Naruto cheered loudly that he was going to have his new friends as roommates Sil and Eve looked happy about being able to stay with Naruto.

"They will need clothes since they will be attending the academy I will assign someone with you." He said making Naruto frown in confusion.

"who Old man?" Naruto asked

"Neko! Bring me Mitarashi Anko!" He called out seeing her leave and to go retrieve Anko.

Few minutes later Anko was brought in.

"Asked for me Hokage-sama?" asked Anko who was eating a Dango. Anko Mitarashi is a special Jonin and works under Ibiki who runs Torture interrogation.

Naruto raises a brow at the woman before him making both Sil and Eve frown at her.

"Ah Yes, I have called for you to take Naruto shopping and watch him." He said giving the boy money and money for Anko to pay buy the girls some clothes.

"Eh okay Hokage-sama." She said rubbing the back of her head looking at the trio of blondes.

"Let's go shopping Sil-chan and Eve-chan!" He said grabbing their hands leading them out the door with Anko following them in tow leaving the Hokage alone to his own devices.

( With Naruto)

Now walking down the streets holding both Sil's and Eve's hands with Anko following behind them.

"Hey look it's that _thing. _And it looks like that he has whores following him." Whispered a villager.

"Not only he has two blondes as his sluts but the snake slut too." Another villager said

"If I was Hokage I wouldn't let that _Thing _marry or breed more of its kind." said a Chunin glaring at Naruto.

Naruto of course flinched and ignored them.

Sil and Eve stared at the people bad mouthing Naruto, their inner alien wanted nothing more than to maim or either kill them for insulting them.

Anko, however, had a pissed off expression as she shot daggers at the villagers and shinobi who spoke of her Like that. She dared them to say one more word about her or the kid and his girls because she will unleash a swarm of snakes upon them.

Finally reaching a clothing store they looked ready to do what they had to do.

"Alright Brat, I'll take the girls and find them the right clothing, you can go find whatever it is your buying." said Anko while Sil and Eve did not want to leave Naruto's side.

"Come on Brats we don't have all day!" She said seeing Sil and Eve remain by Naruto's side

"Sil-chan, Eve-chan why don't you two go with Anko-sensei so that she could help you get some clothes." He said hoping they would listen to him they eyed Anko as if they couldn't trust staying with her.

"Sil... Let's at least listen to what Naruto says and trust this woman." Eve said trying to get her twin sister to come on. With a frown, Sil nodded as her and her twin went with Anko to go try on some clothes.

With a sigh Naruto wonders why those two did not want to break away from him, shrugging he went down the shinobi clothing area to find him some new clothes he decided it was time to get rid of the orange jumpsuit and wear something different.

Looking at the clothes he picks out black combat shorts, grey mesh shoes, a black vest opened. Looking pleased that he found himself a new outfit he heads to the check out to pay for his clothes.

(with Sil and Eve )

Both alien Hybrids are trying out some clothes while Anko is supervising them.

Both Girls try out different pairs of clothes. As Sil, picked out some dark blue pants and a purple and pink shirt with stars on it, then got her some sandals, Eve picked out a tan mini skirt and a beige too with short sleeves, also sandals. Then Anko suggested for them to pick out some panties and bras.

They now go to reunite with Naruto.

( at the check out)

The group is all there as the Cashier glared at Naruto.

"Sorry, but we don't serve you-" He said until a kunai nearly hit him.

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you for breaking the third's law!" hissed Anko holding another kunai as the cashier flinched

"Thanks, Anko-sensei." said Naruto

"Don't sweat it, Kid, " She replied glaring at the cashier

Now having paid for their stuff, Naruto treats the girls to Ichiraku's Ramen Restaurant.

Anko herself stopped at a Dango bar and took a platter of Dango to eat while the trio of blondes are busy eating ramen.

"So Naruto-kun who are your new friends?" Asked Ayame the ramen waitress looking at his two new female friends

"Oh, this is Sil-Chan and Eve-chan they are my new roommates." He introduced them to the waitress and chef.

"Hi Sil and Eve!" greeted Greeted Teuchi

"Hello" Greeted both Blondes in unison.

"And this woman right here is she your future sensei?" Asked Teuchi with Anko now looking at him as if he told a joke

"Oh no, Hokage-sama signed me up to look after these brats and take them shopping." She said devouring more of her precious Dango.

"Eh, I honestly think you would make a good sensei Anko-sensei." Naruto chimed in Catching her off guard

"Really Brat?" The snake mistress asked raising a brow while thinking would her and the blonde trio make a great kickass team in Konoha.

"Yeah right Sil and Eve ?" He asked seeing them nod, they were beginning to trust Anko a little now.

That made Anko feel touched, she never wanted to be a Jonin and lead a team of her own before. She wondered should she really take that role? As she continued to watch the blonde trio eat more ramen.

One hour later the group decided to part ways and go on. Naruto thanked Anko after she escorted them home.

Anko herself went to her apartment while still thinking.

_"Would I really be a great Sensei?" _she thought to herself while having an image of her and her trio of blondes as Team Anko once again.

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto is currently in bed with Sil and Eve joining him in bed since they refuse to sleep in their sleeping mats.

_"Well, tomorrow is their first day at the Academy" _Was his thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

( Shinobi Academy)

Umino Iruka, a young man with brown hair tied into a spiky ponytail and a scar running across his nose, was busy calling out the names of the students in attendance for the first day of the new school year when he noticed something was odd about that day. It took him a few moments to realize why as he asked, "Where's Naruto?" While undisputedly a troublemaker who would skip boring classes, the boy would never deliberately skip school unless he was committing a grand prank. Like the time he somehow got a team of genin, the lowest-ranked ninja, to be covered from head to toe in chicken feathers.

A knock on the door caught his attention as he opened it surprising him to see Naruto in a new outfit while at the same time he was flanked by two blonde-haired beauties that could put Ino to shame. Though he wasn't the only way surprised he and the whole class stopped what they were doing and stared at the blonde trio.

Not aware or caring of Iruka's shock or the whole Naruto cheerfully said, "Yo!"

_To be continued.._

**An: Well there we go! I hope you enjoyed that one, in the next chapter it's a time skip and interactions of Sil and Eve **

**Oh and just so you know, Naruto is 11 in this, Sil and Eve are both 10. **

**So tell me what you think? **

**Glad this story is getting some attention. **

**Until next time **


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3: Fitting in part two.

(Shinobi Academy)

Gaping at the sight before him, Iruka asked, "N-Naruto?"

Grinning Naruto replied, "In the flesh"

Staring at the boy, Iruka asked, "What happened to your orange jumpsuit? You look different?"

"Oh just thought I should dress different Iruka-sensei." Answered the boy which seems to be the truth

Now understanding Naruto's change in appearance Iruka then turned towards the two blonde-haired girls and asked, "And this? Is... Sil? And Eve?" He may have heard from the Third Hokage about receiving two new students.

Naruto's grin widened as he replied "Yep! They are my new friends and roommates!"

Everyone in the class other than the Uzumaki boy and the twins, gaped at Naruto's happy proclamation.

For now, Iruka turned his attention to both twin girls and said, "Would you mind introducing yourselves to the class, Sil and Eve?" Asked Iruka seeing both twins now looking at Naruto who nodded as they both looked up at the whole class.

"My name is Sil, and this is my twin sister Eve, our likes, Naruto, eating ramen and sweets, fighting, cuddling. Our dislikes bad people who are a threat to me, my sister and potential mate. Our dream is to have a big family with Naruto." Sil introduced for herself and her sister.

While the class had different reactions even Iruka raised a brow in confusion about the "Potential mate" Comment

Staring at the girl, the students were at a loss until a pale-blond girl with light-blue eyes named Yamanaka Ino asked, "Just… how did you meet that Naruto-baka?"

When Sil and Eve heard that, they frowned at her and answered. "That is none of your concern." Both Twins said in unison.

Iruka had enough faith in both Naruto and the Third Hokage that the girls were not a threat to anyone, at least for the moment. "Yeah, you both may take a seat."

Naruto went up at his seat while both twin girls followed Naruto and sat next to him on his right, and left.

"Now then, before we start our class…" Iruka drifted off.

(Scene Change )

"So, what do you think about the new girls?"

Turning her attention to Ino, a pink-haired girl with green eyes and a prominent forehead named Haruno Sakura replied, "Both of them are definitely odd." Her paradoxically silent inner persona on the other hand shouted **" At least they aren't interested in our beloved Sasuke-kun!" **

Nodding in agreement, Ino glanced at the two and asked "What I wanna know is why are they both interested in Naruto anyway? It's strange!"

"No idea but some of the boys seem to like their looks at least for some odd reason." Neither Sakura nor Ino realized that the more "observant" boys liked what what curves both Sil and Eve possessed.

"Did you see the way Kiba was looking at them? He was drooling over them like a horny dog" Said Ino with a frown to her she still couldn't understand why both strange girls are so interested in that idiot Naruto.

While the two girls, who were also rivals for a certain boy they and many other girls like named Uchiha Sasuke, continued their discussion about the newcomer, a chubby boy with brown hair and a swirl on each cheek named Akamichi Chouji was busy munching on potato chips while asking, "Hey, Shikamaru, what do you think about the new girls?."

Peering at the two twin girls, a lazy-looking boy with his hair tied into a spiky ponytail on top of his head named Nara Shikamaru muttered, "Troublesome. I don't even want to know what how Naruto even met them in the first place."

As the two boys talked about the girls a wild-looking boy with untidy brown hair and a pair of red fang-like marking on his cheeks stared at the two with lust but his main focus was on Sil, he is Named Inuzuka Kiba, as his puppy Akamaru stared at the two too and was getting a strange vibe from both girls.

Another boy, with curly brown hair, pale skin and wearing a pair of sunglasses as well as a high-collared coat, shared similar sentiments with the wild boy. Named Aburame Shino, the boy felt his insides literally crawling in distress whenever he paid attention to Both Sil and Eve. His bugs were telling him that those two girls are giving off a strange aura and vibe.

Glaring at the two girls and Naruto was a boy with dark hair and eyes as well as a face which many of the girls found handsome which seemed enhanced by his brooding expression. Known as Uchiha Sasuke, the last member of the Uchiha clan and the current number one rookie of the year, the boy was unsurprisingly a fan-favourite among the girls. Focusing his attention on the girls Sasuke mused, "So the dobe got himself a two new girls as his friends , doesn't make him any less pathetic and I bet they are both weak." Having come to that conclusion, he quickly dismissed the three of them.

A shy indigo haired girl with pale-lavender eyes that lacked pupils named Hyuuga Hinata. Smiling shyly at the blond boy who seemed so bright with happiness and blushed beet red at his new appearance Hinata thought, "I'm glad that Naruto-kun has new friends they seem like nice people although I wonder should I try getting to know them."

( Scene change)

Now going home as they stopped to eat Ramen before going home as they had little fun on the first day of the shinobi academy.

( Naruto's apartment night)

In bed Naruto, Sil and Eve trembled in their sleep as they were having nightmares again.

Naruto sweating as he felt Sil and Eve cling to him on both sides and feel their nails digging into his skin and flinched in their sleep.

In the dream Naruto was under water with the same humanoid figures who are female one was green and the 2nd one was a darkish pink female. In the dream he was a male version of the females, with red eyes. Dark red like skin.

He was touching both of their bodies in, he was dominating them.

They were mating.

( Morning)

Waking up in shock from his dream he still couldn't understand as he looked at the sleeping forms of Sil and Eve clinged to him.

He wondered why was he having these strange dreams. And what exactly was he in that dream? And what were those two female creatures that he was mating with? Could they be Sil and Eve?

He feels confused and not sure what these dreams mean to him. He was sure Sil and Eve have no knowledge of what's going on.

He wasn't sure whether to bring this to his Old man or not.. he couldn't stop having these weird dreams.

"Girls it's time to get up... we gotta head to the academy." He said trying to wake both girls up.

_To be continued _

**An: Stopping it here, I know I said a time skip should happen in this chapter but it will happen in the next one. **

**And to answer your question if I should have them age rapidly I'm still on the fence on that, I know in the movie their puberty and growth takes a few days or so, but might extend it to the Chunin exams arc or maybe around the wave Arc. I'm not so sure, thinking about it. **

**And another thing even if they are with Naruto. Both Sil and Eve will feel threatened and will kill without remorse or feeling. The same might inflict on Naruto once his inner alien awakens. Because of their species biology their inner alien are also predatory. **

**I recommend you guys watch the species saga including species 4. **

**That's all I have to say until next time. Today is my birthday.**

**I promise to update again. Next chap is a time skip. **


	4. Chapter4

**An: New Chapter **

Chapter 4: Genin Exams

(Shinobi Academy 3 Months later)

Three months it has been since Naruto, Sil and Eve have been in the academy. Learning everything they can, Basics and what not. Reading and writing that sort of thing as Sil and Eve were picking up much faster than any other kunoichi and they are becoming fast learners.

Though Naruto and his girls had to endure some of the teachers who refused to teach them since the Staff minus Iruka did not want to grade Naruto, Sil or Eve so they plot to sabotage their education Iruka caught wind of this and reported to the Hokage who fired half of the school staff and principal.

The Hokage dared any other staff member within the school to try and sabotage Naruto's education along with Sil and Eve's education as well.

So far Naruto and his girls are working on some of the basics for the Genin Exams.

Once it was time for dismissal from the academy Naruto, Sil and Eve would spend their free time eating at Ichiraku's ramen, the girls, however, eat abnormal amount of ramen more than Naruto. Then later on they would visit Mitarashi Anko their new friend who would be at the Dango Bar stuffing her face with Dango.

She even taught them a thing or two about being a Shinobi and Kunoichi giving them tips to help them improve in the academy.

Naruto needed help with his clone Jutsu since the one's he make end up being sickly pale.

Anko figured what the problem is due to him having the Kyuubi within him he has too much chakra to create a simple clone so she taught him the Shadowclone Jutsu which is considered a B-rank Jutsu.

So yeah the blonde trio was training and being prepared for the Genin Exams.

The girls were fast learning. Knowing how to handle money, knowing how to shop and buy clothes, and they are starting to learn how to cook and bake sweets since they love sweets.

They brought their own kunoichi gear and we're tutored by Anko of how to throw Kunai and Shuriken and how to make traps.

During the past three months of their shinobi academy days the two girls noticed a lot of boys looking at them and try advances to have the girls interested in them and one of these boys who tried multiple advances on Sil was Kiba Inuzuka.

The dog boy tried to get Sil's attention by saying that she should hang with a real Alpha and not a class clown like Naruto. Sil of course denied that and brushed him off, the same thing happened with Eve she denied half of the boys in the academy. Kiba felt threatened by Naruto, He saw him as a challenger to his dominance, his place as a strong male, an alpha male. This drove him to wanting to defeat Naruto, to humiliate him and prove the blonde boy was a lesser male so that he could impress Sil or Eve but mainly Sil.

Neither of them wanted no other boy, Naruto was the only exception. Though the only boys who weren't interested in them was Shikamaru, Choji and Shino.

The boys though with Kiba being the leader we're jealous that these two beautiful blondes only want to remain by Naruto's side. They couldn't understand what is it that Naruto has that they don't.

Sasuke, however, did see slight interest in both blondes but he had his focus on Sil too he could tell that she was a potential strong wife to help revive the Uchiha clan once he kills his older brother.

Hinata Hyuuga had started befriending both blonde girls as the two neutrally trusted her and saw her as A possible threat of taking their Naruto from both of them. Naruto assured them that Hinata is a good friend but they still kept a close eye on her.

Shortly after Sil, Eve and Naruto took their seats, Iruka entered with a stack of papers. He grinned at them all as he set the papers down. "Alright, settle down everyone!" He said, as the students quickly did so. Had the old Academy curriculum been in place, the students might have been disruptive, but these students had been trained hard and knew the meaning of discipline.

Iruka nodded as he began to hand out the tests face down. "We're about to begin the first of your four part Graduation Exam. These exams will cover a written test, a taijutsu test, a Henge test and clone test. capabilities, and lastly a ninjutsu exam. Before we begin, I just want to say how proud I am to see all of you make it to this point, and that even though I've only been here a couple years, you all are the best class of students I've ever had," he said.

Seeing that they all had tests, and all looked eager to start, Iruka grinned. "So…let's begin!" He said, as they turned their tests over.

Meanwhile, in another part of the Academy, Sarutobi was sitting behind a desk, studying the array of jounin ranked shinobi and kunoichi standing before him. "As I'm sure you've all guessed, I've gathered you here because you all have applied to become a jounin sensei of this year's graduating class. Currently, your prospective students are about to begin their graduation exams. I want you all to watch them, study them, and start to think of which students you'd like to teach and that you believe will form the best teams. Please also be ready to defend your reasons for the teams you plan to suggest," he said.

All of the jounin nodded, with Anko grinning in excitement at the prospect of teaching her first team. She already knew three of the students she wanted, but she would need a better reason to ask for them beyond that she was already a mentor and teacher to all three of them. When Sarutobi dismissed them, she was the first one out of the room.

Sarutobi sighed as the last one disappeared, before turning his head. "You should have been in the room with your fellow jounin, not skulking in the shadows," he said.

A man with tall spiky grayish silver hair and his headband covering his left eye lazily jumped through the window. He wore the standard attire for a chuunin or jounin ranked shinobi of Konoha, except he had on fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of his hands, and had a cloth face mask that covered his lower face. His one visible black eye was lazily reading an orange book he had in one hand. He just gave a weird eye smile to the Hokage as he closed the book and put it in his weapon pouch on his belt.

"Well, I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but see I accidentally walked under a ladder and had to back track for one hundred steps to get rid of my bad luck, and then I had to avoid a black cat, and when I arrived I figured I would just sit outside and listen, so I didn't disturb you," he said.

Sarutobi just sighed, closing his eyes. "Kakashi, I do not have time for your excuses," he said, looking at the now identified Kakashi.

Kakashi Hatake was one of the foremost jounin of Konoha, known to have mastered over a thousand jutsu, and was the only surviving student of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage himself. His teammates, Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara had both been casualties in the last Shinobi War. Ever since their deaths and the death of his sense, Kakashi had taken the attitude of a lazy slacker, seemingly uncaring of anything, and constantly showing up late to everything but the most important of meetings. Despite this though, he was a dangerous and lethal shinobi.

Sarutobi looked back up at Kakashi. "Kakashi, if you're going to be a sensei, you need to understand the students you'll be teaching. You can't do that if you show up late to assessing them."

Kakashi shrugged in an unconcerned manner. "I already have a fairly good idea of the capabilities of the students. I don't need to watch them. Besides, I also already know what team I want to suggest."

"And what if you shouldn't get the team you want? What then?" Sarutobi asked, as Kakashi gave him another eye smile.

"I'm pretty sure I'll get the team I have planned," he said. "But I guess since I don't have anything better to do, I'll go give the kids a look over. If that's all, Hokage-sama?" He asked.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto, Sil and Eve successfully passed the written test now it was up to them handling the Taijutsu test.

Iruka paired both Eve vs Ino.

"Good luck Sister." Said Sil

"Yeah Eve-chan! Knock her out!" Naruto cheered with Eve now smiling.

The two were in the ring as Both blondes stared at one another, Eve was staying focused on Ino.

"Ready , Fight!" Iruka yelled out

Ino charged at Eve pulling back a fist and thrusted it at the blonde-haired girl Eve dodged swiftly and did a round house kick sweep at Ino's feet knocking the girl down.

The class watched with shock while both Naruto and Sil were smiling.

"Why you!" Ino said growling recovering as she got up again and tried to attack Eve again only for Eve to counter her attack and kneed the girl's stomach making her gag. Now off guard Eve sent a strong right hook at Ino's face that it sent her out of the ring.

"Winner Eve!" Shouted Iruka while Naruto and Sil cheered

"Alright Sil vs Sakura Haruno!" Iruka called out as both girls made it to the ring.

**"Alright let's kick this bitch's ass to impress Sasuke-kun!" Shouted Inner Sakura **

_"Yeah!" _Sakura agreed with her Inner self.

Sil just watched Sakura.

"Ready? Fight!" Iruka shouted as Sakura now charged at Sil going to pound her face in. Now using a sloppy left hook fist at Sil who caught it and kicked Sakura's right leg knocking the pink-haired girl down on the ground.

"What the hell!- Ow!" Sakura rubbed her leg.

"Are you done sitting there?" Sil taunted.

"Shut up you bimbo!" Sakura screeched getting up preparing another attack only for Sil to dodge it and uppercut Sakura's chin causing some teeth to fly out of Sakura's mouth, now missing 5 teeth as Sakura flew out the ring knocked out.

Others winced when they saw that while Naruto clapped for Sil with Eve doing the same thing.

Sasuke was watching Sil with even more interest it seems Sil is a strong candidate to be his future bride.

"Sil is the winner!" Declared Iruka.

"Alright next up is Naruto vs Sasuke!" this made everyone watch with Interest it was now the Uchiha rookie vs the dead last.

"Ready to lose Dobe?" Sasuke taunted.

"I should be asking you the same thing Duck ass." Naruto said causing all the fangirls to be irate with Sasuke glaring at Naruto.

"Ready? Fight!" Iruka called out.

Sasuke immediately runs at Naruto and is about to punch him when Naruto just shifts slightly to one side and knees Sasuke in the gut. Naruto jumps back and watches Sasuke get up. Naruto says "Is that all you got Sasuke."

Sasuke ignores him and once again try to punch Naruto, but quickly shift into a kick knowing Naruto would dodge the punch. Naruto quickly sees this and can dodge the kick to the side but instead takes the hit to keep looks up. Naruto skids back a few feet and sees Sasuke want to finish this with the next attack.

They both run at each other with a punch ready. They are both about to hit each other but Naruto shifts slightly and Sasuke misses his punch. Naruto's punch connects with Sasuke's face and he goes flying back a few feet and hits the ground.

Iruka says "Winner Naruto."

Sasuke gets up and glares at Naruto. Everyone else is shocked that Naruto beat Sasuke with the exception of Sil Eve and Hinata.

"Alright, next lesson, Henge Jutsu! Sil and Eve!" Iruka called out.

Both blondes did the henge jutsu and became Mitarashi Anko.

"Good work! Naruto you're up!" Iruka said

Naruto himself became the Sandaime Hokage.

"Good work! Now next lesson is the substitution jutsu" Iruka said

Naruto turns around and disappears and in his place a scowling Mizuki who has been getting madder and madder at Naruto for ruining his plans once again. Naruto reappears where Mizuki was and has a small smirk on his face.

"Congratulations Naruto on becoming a genin" Iruka says happily while handing a headband to him. Naruto just takes it and sits back down.

Sil and Eve both disappeared in place of the two were Sakura and Ino as they both are appeared.

"Congratulations Sil and Eve on becoming both Genin!" Iruka called out.

Now happy that all three of them graduated it was time for them to go visit Anko and tell them they passed.

Mizuki glared at the trio of blondes. Now how was he supposed to get Naruto to steal the Forbidden scroll for him. He needed to plan something to steal it and retrieve it to his master Orochimaru.

Turns out he has to steal it himself.

_To be continued _

**An: And stopping it here! Just thought I should have them graduate early or so. In the next chapter its the team arrangements and Mizuki's fall until next time! **


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5: Team arrangements

(Konoha at night)

Mizuki smirked as he slipped out of the Hokage Tower, a massive scroll strapped to his back along with a pair of giant shuriken. He couldn't believe how easy it had been to steal the Scroll of Seals. This sacred scroll held many of Konoha's most powerful and forbidden techniques. Mizuki knew with this scroll and Orochimaru's favor, he would have the strength he deserved. His whole life, he had hated those who were weak, and felt that power was everything, yet had been denied the chance to get true power over and over again. Well not anymore. Soon he'd be a powerful shinobi, and get the rewards he rightly deserved. Posing as Naruto Uzumaki as he knocked out the guards was just icing on the cake, a way to hurt that demon brat.

( Meanwhile with Naruto)

Now walking with Sil and Eve, heading back to the apartment he noticed a figure that looked like him jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Sil with concern as Eve followed his look and frowned.

"Look." Eve said pointed at the Naruto imposter carrying a large scroll.

Widening His eyes Naruto decided to go after the imposter who is trying to frame him for something he stole. Sil and Eve followed him hoping to catch the imposter who is impersonating their Naruto.

Mizuki smirked as he headed towards the wall of Konoha, imagining the scene when the Kyuubi brat was arrested for stealing the scroll. He almost wished he could stay to see it. But he had to quickly meet with his contact, who would help him sneak out of the village.

Now reverting back to his original form he smirked he was nearly there as he could almost make it to his contact only to stop when he heard a voice stop him.

"Mizuki-sensei...? Why?" said Naruto who looked betrayed that his former sensei was framing him for stealing a scroll with Sil and Eve at his side.

"Because Demon Brat! I am taking this scroll to my master Orochimaru where he will offer me strength and power!" Mizuki said gleefully noticing Naruto's expression change as the girls glared at him.

"Naruto is no demon." said Eve glaring at him.

"Oh so your whores don't know what you are? You are a demon! Do you know why everyone calls you a demon? Because you have the Kyuubi No Kitsune sealed into you! That's right! The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside you and made you a demon!" Mizuki said with glee hoping to see Naruto's fallen expression and his whores look at him differently.

_"Is it possible that I have the Fox inside me?" _Thought Naruto as he stares blankly at Mizuki who looked ready to throw the giant shuriken at Naruto.

_"Ha! Now I'll kill him while he's stunned!" _Thought Mizuki ready to throw the shuriken at Naruto.

Something within Naruto snapped and made him defend himself

Squelch!

Mizuki had a horrified look as he dropped the giant shuriken, blood seeping from his mouth as he was violently thrown against the wall with a hole where his heart was.

There stood Naruto with his right arm covered in Mizuki's blood holding the man's heart. Naruto dropped the heart staring blankly at Mizuki's dead body.

"What... Happened?" He whispered not understanding what made him do this. He had no reaction what's so ever and still has an impassive expression.

He killed Mizuki-sensei and he doesn't feel the slightest ounce of remorse of what he has done. He turned towards Sil and Eve they held no reaction either of what he just did It was almost as if they were going to do the same thing he just done had he not acted.

He acted as if he was a predator, his eyes were in front on Mizuki. It made him judge a distance to his prey.

After how Mizuki threatened to kill him or Sil or even Eve. Something inside told him to kill Mizuki and to protect his mates. And after killing the said man he has no remorse, none at all.

Taking the scroll he opened it and took at least something out of the scroll he took two summoning Contracts.

Both Summoning contracts the Rampage Summoning Contract and the Xenomorph Summoning Contract.

He gave the girls the Xenomorph contact while he kept the rampage contact.

He closed the scroll and decided to give it back to the Sandaime and explain what happened.

( Hokage Office)

Naruto told his old man everything of what happened, of how Mizuki tried to frame him then confessed of how he killed his former academy sensei which caught the Sandaime off guard, Naruto has never been known to kill before to his knowledge.

The old man stares at the boy and the girls they didn't seem bothered about Naruto's first kill, what worried him more was how Naruto seems to be taking it, he doesn't see a look of remorse on Naruto at all and it worried him.

"Are you feeling okay Naruto?" Asked the Sandaime in concern hoping this doesn't affect the boy.

Naruto had been a little silent, he wanted to tell the Sandaime that he wasn't feeling like himself and that he should explain to the old man about these dreams he's been having. But another part of him told him not to say anything.

"I am fine... old man." He answered as he could feel the old man study him Searching for any lies but couldn't.

"Very well. You have done a great service of stopping Mizuki you, Sil and Eve have, you will be rewarded with pay and that you get to keep those summoning contacts." He said seeing the boy have a light smile as did the girls.

"Well go home and go to bed, tomorrow is your first team arrangement." said the Sandaime as Naruto nodded as he left the office with Sil and Eve following him as the Hokage was left alone to his devices.

He had a feeling something was not right with Naruto and it concerned him. Yet he can't place his finger on it.

Something in his gut told him that Naruto is hiding something.

Maybe he will wait until the boy has the courage to tell him what he is hiding underneath.

( Tomorrow)

It was time to form the graduating genin into teams. He looked up as his secretary opened the door to his office. "The jounin you requested are here, Hokage-sama," she said.

"Ahh, please send them in," Sarutobi said. The secretary nodded and stood to one side, allowing the jounin to enter before closing the door. Surprisingly, Kakashi was on time, though he still had his face buried in his book. Next to him, Anko was rolling her eyes.

"You know, having a woman you could actually have sex with would definitely be better than just reading about it," she murmured to Kakashi, who didn't even look up from his book.

"Anko-san, are you propositioning me?" He asked, making Anko glare angrily at him. Just as she was about to open her mouth, Sarutobi spoke up.

"Enough please. Let's get down to business, shall we?" He asked. The four jounin present all stood at attention as he indicating the twelve folders in front of him.

"I want each of you to tell me the genin you want for your team, and why. Afterwards, I shall judge whether the teams you've asked for are the best, or if alterations need to be made. Asuma you are first." Said the Hokage.

Asuma Sarutobi was the son of Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was a jounin of Konoha, and was once a member of the Twelve Ninja Guardians, twelve ninjas who had sworn to protect the daimyo. He now wore a sash with the kanji for fire over the pants of his standard Konoha jounin outfit. He had spiky black hair and a beard, and often was smoking a cigarette, like how his father smoked his pipe. He now pulled it out of his mouth and exhaled a puff of smoke.

"I request Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara. I believe I can shape them into an even better version of their fathers' team by offering to them new options and jutsu, helping them study their fathers' techniques and missions, and how to improve on what their clan's abilities and how they work together," he said.

"Kurenai?"

"I request Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Abrame. With those three together they are the perfect tracking team, Kiba with his Inuzuka traits can track down possible enemies same with Hinata having the Byakugan and Shino the boy can use his bugs to drain chakra and to follow any shinobi." Kurenai finished

Sarutobi just nodded, before glancing at Anko.

"Anko Mitarashi, what team do you want?" He asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sil and Eve." She said with a smile while the Hokage didn't seem surprised at the team she wanted and had a feeling she was going to request that team while the other jonins looked surprised at her wanting Naruto in her team but also about the twins Sil and Eve

"Hmmm I just may consider letting you have that team. " Sarutobi said, writing the information down. "And now you, Kakashi-san," he said.

Kakashi closed his book, looking up lazily as he did so. "I request Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki for my team. I believe the three of them combined will make an excellent assault team, perhaps even becoming as skilled and dangerous as the sannin themselves one day," he said, while Anko flinched at the mention of the sannin. "Sasuke Uchiha, as the tests in the Academy showed, has a lightning affinity like myself, so I'll be able to help him learn how to utilize lightning jutsu more effectively. I can also teach him how to be a very effective and deadly shinobi without his Sharingan, which would translate to him being deadlier with it. Sakura Haruno, is a blank slate, and can easily fill any number of support roles with proper teaching. Her chakra control especially lends to her becoming a skilled field medic or genjutsu mistress. And Naruto Uzumaki is a chakra power house. I can easily teach him any number of ninjutsu for him to simply plow through his enemies with. I also think having Naruto on the team will help inspire both Sasuke and Sakura, becoming the heart of the team, if you will." He said.

Sarutobi nodded quietly at that. "I see. Anko-san, do you have a rebuttal?"

Anko nodded quietly. "I do Hokage-sama. What Kakashi-san fails to note is that I know Naruto better, he doesn't I have trained Naruto for the genin exams to help him pass, same with the twins, I feel as if having Naruto on Kakashi's team is a disaster. Him being with the civilian girl and last Uchiha heir won't be balanced properly." Explained Anko with Kakashi frowning at the special jonin.

"Naruto should not waste his time with you or those twins he's always with, his skills and potential are wasted. You don't have what it takes to bring out his true capabilities. Only I do." Kakashi said

Anko's eyes narrowed as she got into Kakashi's face. "And what would you know of his potential?" She growled. "I know more about Naruto Uzumaki then you could possibly hope to know."

Kakashi just stared at her lazily. "Last I checked, I was the one with the experience and seniority," he said.

"And what, that automatically makes you right?" Anko snorted. "Let's not forget that you've never taught any genin students for more than a couple hours, before failing them. I know why you want him on your team, not just remake the legendary sannin but as the original team 7! Yeah I know you're reasoning!" She spat seeing him glare at her. As the Hokage intervened

"That's enough stop it both of you! I've heard your suggestions and arguments, but there are other things to take into account, before I make my decision. You all are dismissed. I shall inform you of my decisions Friday morning, before informing Iruka-san so he can give out the team assignments to the students."

The jounin all quickly nodded, before leaving. Sarutobi quietly studied the requested teams, wondering what he would do. But Anko, and Kakashi both had requested students the other two wanted. And there had been merits to their reasons for wanting them as well. Which left him with the problem of deciding whose arguments were the soundest.

Anko's argument had shown the greatest flaw in that idea. Anko's team request would make for a very deadly strike team, capable of striking key enemy targets and gaining valuable information. But Kakashi had raised a good point as well concerning Naruto becoming a ninjutsu powerhouse. Kakashi had raised a good point regarding his team making an excellent assault team, one that could even rival the sannin with the right training and situation. And yet Anko had raised an equally fair point regarding Naruto as well, how the boy would have to start from scratch, hindering him in the long run. And if he was honest…he wasn't that eager to remake the sannin. Orochimaru had become a monster and a traitor, pushing and breaking the boundaries of humanity in his own quest for immortality. And Tsuande Senju had become a gambling drunk, abandoning Konoha to wander the world, and to forget past pains. Jiraiya was the only one of them who was still an active shinobi of Konoha, which made Sarutobi chuckle softly at the irony. The dead last had proven more loyal and dedicated to Konoha then the clan heiress or the prodigy had.

Sarutobi slowly began going through the folders on each of these students. If he was going to make these choices, he had to ensure he made the best possible choice he could make.

( Friday, the Academy)

Iruka entered, though he was confused when Mizuki didn't follow. A confusion shared by the majority of the class, but not by Naruto, Sil or Eve.

"Iruka-sensei, where's Mizuki-sensei?" Ino asked, as Iruka grimaced a bit, looking down.

"Unfortunately…Mizuki was recently discovered to be a traitor," he said, causing the class to gasp. "He was feeding information to an enemy of Konoha, and was planning to steal an important artifact to deliver to those enemies. He was captured and executed. I know this is big news," he said, stopping the class from erupting into excited gossip, "but we need to move on to more pressing matters. Today, you all will receive your team assignments. I have here the names of your teammates and your jounin sensei."

Naruto looked excited at this wondering who will be his sensei? Will Sil and Eve join him?

"Team Seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai Yamada. Under the command of jounin Kakashi Hatake," Iruka said with Sakura now cheering that she is on Sasuke's team.

"Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Abrame, under the command of Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka said with Kiba not looking happy that Sil wasn't on his team but at least he has Hinata. Hinata looked saddened that she wasn't on Naruto's team. And Shino well he was Shino.

"Team 10 consists of Shikamaru Nara, Choji amakichi and Ino Yamanaka under the command of Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka went on making Ino groan at being stuck with a chubby boy and lazy ass.

"And last but not least Team 11 consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Sil and Eve. Under the command of Anko Mitarashi." Iruka finished with Naruto cheering as Sil and her twin sister smiled wide at this.

Kiba glared hard at Naruto that he gets to be paired with his Sil-chan.

Iruka smiled at them all as he set aside the clipboard. "Before I dismiss you all for lunch, I'd like to say a few words first. It has been my honor to teach and guide you all through our time together at the Academy. You all are the future of our village, and I have to say that you give me hope for the future. The road ahead of you will be difficult, but if you show the same determination and skill I saw here in the Academy, you'll all do fine. Just trust in each other, and trust in yourselves. And lastly…congratulations to all of you," he said.

The students all grinned, before Ino spoke up. "We couldn't have done it without you sensei. Thank you!" she said, as others began to do the same, clapping and thank him, as Iruka just chuckled and smiled awkwardly.

"Alright, alright, settle down now," he said. "Your sensei will arrive here soon, so sit back and get to know your teammates until they arrive. And again…good luck, to all of you," he said, before disappearing out of the room.

"Can you believe it Sil-chan and Eve-chan, we are on the same team and with a sensei we know!" Naruto said happily as both twins nodded pleased with it as well.

Just as he finished speaking, a smoke bomb went off at the front of the class, obscuring the students view of what was going on there. The students yelped in surprise, backing away from the front of the class. The smoke suddenly was cleared away, as Anko stood at the front of the class in her usual everyday outfit.

She grinned as she looked over the students. Behind her was a banner that read "The epically Sexy Dangerous Anko Mitarashi has arrived!"

"Alright brats! I'm Anko Mitarashi, sensei of Team 11! Where are my adorable little genin?" She asked making the trio of blondes raise their hands.

"Alright! Come with me Team Anko! It's time for all of us to get to know each other! Follow me!" The Special jonin said happily as her trio of blondes followed her.

_To be continued _

**An: And there we go! Hope you enjoyed. **

**Next chapter is the test and maybe a time skip to Wave! **

**And before you guys question why the Rampage summoning contact.**

**Is because I seen the movie and think Naruto should have George, Ralph and Lizzie as his summons. George the giant white gorilla, Ralph the giant Wolf with porcupine quills, and Lizzie the giant alligator that is almost like Biollante and angrius from Godzilla.**

**And as for Sil and Eve for having the Xenomorph summoning contact? Fun fact: the producers and makers of the species franchise who made the alien design are the same people who made the xenomorph design. So I thought why not give them the Xenomorph contact.**

**That's my explanation before you guys question that. **

**And before you guys question why I didn't give Naruto anything else from the scroll is because I have something planned in the later chapters once he and his girls undergo their mature forms. **

**I know some of you want a harem and you just may get your wish, if im using the Species 2 film plot story. Seeing is how Naruto is going to be infecting other females turning them into what Sil and Eve are. A reader asked me how will I avoid that plot of Naruto having sex with other women they die after giving birth to their alien baby hybrids. Well unlike the second film kyuubi is going to help Naruto with that problem by infecting his choice of mates. **

**Anko will be in the harem, Hinata will be too since I see in the reviews you guys think she should have the species DNA. And heed my fucking words if any of you bitch about Hinata being put in the harem and complain about it then don't read my story im not going to tolerate that shit about using Hinata a lot and all that other bullshit if you don't like what I do in my story then that's nobody's fault but yours. That's the thing I can't stand about Hinata Haters. I'm not taking shit from none of you, im the Author and I decide what goes on in my story case closed. **

**Should Haku be a girl or boy in my story? **

**You think I should involve Kyuubi? By making it a female? And put her in the harem? **

**So tell me what you all think? Until next time. **


	6. Chapter6

Chapter 6: Team Testing

(Forest of death. Training ground 44)

Now at Anko's training ground as She looked at her Genin team.

"Now onto business! I want us to introduce ourselves to each other, so we can get to know each other better as teammates. I'll start, so follow my lead. I'm Anko Mitarashi, jounin of Konoha. I like dango, and my friends Kurenai, Yugao and Hana. My dislikes are jerks who judge and persecute people for no reason, as well as my treacherous former sensei. My hobbies include studying poisons, and interrogating enemies.she said with a dangerous smile .

"Anyways, my goal is to train you three to be kickass shinobi! Here in this village!"

"Now, How about you go first twin number one." Anko said to Sil.

"I am Sil, my likes, Naruto and my twin sister Eve, eating ramen, sweets ,fighting . My dislikes those who pose a threat to me or Naruto. My dream is to have a big family with Naruto and my Sister." Sil said with Naruto blushing a bit while Anko grinned.

_"Ah, now I see why these two are so close to the boy." _Thought Anko with a smile while glancing at Eve

"My name is Eve. My likes are the same thing as my sister had said, my dislikes are the same as my sister. Dream to form a big family with her and Naruto." Eve spoke with Anko now smiling wider.

_"Ain't he lucky to have two girls who want to be his wives and have children with him." _Anko thought now turning her eyes towards Naruto.

"Your turn." She said looking at him.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, my likes is Ramen, pulling pranks and my friends Sil, Eve, Hinata, Teuchi-san and Ayame-Chan. Even you Anko-Sensei. My dislikes are Kiba and Sasuke, and my goal is to become Hokage and... and... Form a family." He said not sure what made him say that last part, being Hokage had always been his dream but him wanting a family? He didn't like being alone and he always wanted a family of his own since he has no knowledge of who his real parents are.

Anko stares at him for a bit raising a brow.

"Well then since you all introduced yourselves tomorrow you will come here and do your test to become official genin." said Anko with a pleased smile seeing her trio of blondes smile at that.

"I am looking forward to that Anko-sensei." Commented Sil with her sister nodding.

"Me too! Let's go Sil-chan and Eve-chan let's go eat some ramen!" Naruto cheered with both blonde girls smiling

As the blonde trio walked off with Anko smiling. She could not wait to whip those three into badass shinobi.

(With Naruto Later on)

Now home at his apartment after he and the girls stopped to eat ramen. Tomorrow was he and the girls Genin test and become official genin. He sees both the girls watching Tv, while he is getting ready for bed.

An hour later, Naruto and the girls are in bed sleeping while having the same dream again.

As Naruto cringed in his sleep, So did Sil and Eve twisting and turning in their sleep even sweating.

In this dream, Naruto was having he was that creature again with those two humanoid female creatures. He mated with them and in the dream it was he and the two females and two kids the female creatures gave birth too, he mates with two other females and infect them, the female had indigo hair and pupilless eyes. The other had purple hair that was pineapple shaped.

The sound of the alarm clock woke him up out of his dream as it was 7 am it was time for him and the girls to go meet Anko-Sensei.

( With Anko)

The Special Jonin just finished getting dressed and freshening herself up for her first Genin Test as she was on her way to the door She opened the door, only to scowl, her good mood ruined by the person on the other side. "Hatake? What do you want?" She snapped.

Kakashi was leaning against the rail of the walkway, reading his Icha Icha book as he did so. He glanced up with one lazy eye, before closing his book. "Mitarashi, I need to talk to you," he said calmly.

Anko just groaned, closing and locking her door. "Another time. Unlike you, I actually intend to be on time meeting my team," she said.

"No, now," Kakashi said firmly, moving in between her and the stairs down. "I need to you convince Hokage-sama to trade Naruto for Sai. You know he's better suited for my team."

"Oh get your masked head out of your asshole already Kakashi. Are you saying you know better than Hokage-sama?" Anko asked, arms crossed in annoyance. "Hokage-sama listened to our arguments, he studied their files, and he made his choice. End of discussion."

"Anko, see reason," Kakashi said. "Naruto is an important asset to the village. He needs to be trained by an experienced shinobi who can rein him in, and who can bring out his true potential. That is something I can do far better then you. I was the student of the Yondaime Hokage," Kakashi said, only for Anko to scoff.

"And that automatically makes you qualified? Get it through your scarecrow brain Kakashi, you lost. Hokage-sama chose me, because I don't view him as an asset, I view him as a fellow human and shinobi. And while I may not know as many ninjutsu as you do, I can still teach him ninjutsu that will be useful to him, as well as teach him how to be a skilled assassin and infiltration expert. And lastly, where in the hell do you get off saying he needs to be reined in? He's a lot more better than pale boy you have on your team. Now get out of my way, I have a genin test to administer," Anko said, pushing past Kakashi.

The Cyclops jounin glared at Anko's back. "Mark my words Anko, this is not over," he said, before disappearing in a shunshin.

Anko just growled, her mood dampened but not entirely ruined. Kakashi had been rather upset the previous morning, when Sarutobi had informed them of their team assignments. He had asked Sarutobi to reconsider, but the Hokage had remained firm, stating that the teams were put together in a way that best benefited the village. Apparently Kakashi had decided that wasn't good enough.

She shook her head, driving the arrogant shinobi from her thoughts. She had genin to test, and she was looking forward to it.

(Training ground 44)

Naruto, Sil and Eve had arrived as they waited for their sensei Anko.

"Good morning my darling trio of blondes, " Anko appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Morning Anko-sensei." said the Trio of blondes in unison.

"Now that you all are here, let's get started with our test." Anko said

"And what would our Test be Anko-sensei?" Asked Naruto

"Since I've brought you three here in the forest of death, your test will be surviving in the forest of death for Two hours!" Anko said surprising the three.

"What!?" said a shocked Naruto with Both Sil and Eve looked on in disbelief

"But Anko-sensei there are wild beasts out there in that place! Monsters too!" Protested Naruto

"I know that. But all you have to do is survive out there for two hours, once two hours are up and if you come out unscathed then you pass!. Now go on the clock is ticking!" She said ushering them to go in the forest of death She originally wanted them to survive in their for a whole day but that will be another time this was a test and she has to report the test to the Hokage later on. That is if her team survives but she has faith that they will come out alive and pass.

(In the forest of Death)

The trio of blondes calmly walked in the dangerous forest of death, looking around being cautious for any monster or beast that they may encounter.

Looking around he led the girls further into the forest, hiding in bushes, behind trees and looking out for any creatures they'd hope to avoid.

"Stay close to me Sil-chan and Eve-chan," Naruto told them as they kept walking as quiet as possible so that they don't alert any dangerous creature.

So far so good that they were doing well.

Just when they were going to pass some bushes, the bushes shifted and came out was a giant bear.

All three looked shocked, including Naruto this was the same bear that tried to chase him.

The beast growled and lunged at the three blondes. Sil tossed a kunai at the Bear's shoulder which made it roar in pain and looked angry as it roared and attempted to swipe it's claws at them. Sil and Eve moved away before it could attack.

The bear moved in on Sil, she was backed into a tree pulling out another kunai.

Eve went into her pouch and pulled out shuriken and tossed them at the Bear's side Making it growl and turn it's attention on her as it was going to charge at her at full speed.

Before it could Naruto threw a kunai at it's left eye wounding it making it roar in pain.

"Hey! Over here you beast!" Naruto taunted at the bear. As it's one good eye narrowed and roared loudly at Naruto and began charging at him with it's fangs bare.

Naruto saw the bear coming for him now, pain erupted in his right shoulder and right arm. The Bear charged into Naruto pinning the boy down ready to sink it's fangs into the boy.

"NARUTO!" Screamed Both Sil and Eve as the two tried to stop the bear.

His skin on his arms turned into dark-crimson chitin skin with Red and black tendrils sprouted from Naruto's arms morphing both his arms into a lethal pair claws and out of defense Naruto stabbed both his claws into the bear making fall limp dead. Using his newfound strength he pushed the bear off of him as it laid their dead after it was stabbed by Naruto's lethal claws.

Sil and Eve looked a bit surprised at the change of Naruto's clawed hands as they turned back to normal.

Naruto couldn't comprehend on how his hands turned into claws and that he killed the bear that nearly tried to kill him.

"Naruto are you alright?" asked Eve looking at him still stare at his arms and hands.

"Y-Yeah..." He said with a stammer not sure how he did that.

"Let's get going shall we..." He said as they walked off

2 Hours later.

Anko was waiting for her trio of blondes as she was eating dango. Waiting for them to come out the forest, she hoped they didn't get lost in the forest, if so she will have to go in there and find them. This was a survival test.

Coming out of the Forest were the three blondes she ate her dango and instantly went towards them.

"Well how did you do? Did any beasts and monsters tried to attack you?" Anko asked checking to see did any of them have any injury on them yet she couldn't find any.

"Well a giant bear tried to attack us we fought it together but Naruto killed it." Sil answered with Anko now having her eyes on the boy

"How did you kill the bear brat?" She asked wanting to know how could a kid like him make his first kill?

Now she wasn't aware that the bear was actually Naruto's second _kill _because the Hokage never told her or anyone else of how the boy killed Mizuki.

"I threw a kunai into it's eye." He said in a half-truth since he did threw a kunai into it's eye but he did not want to tell her how _exactly _he killed the bear.

Her face frowned looking at the boy, then towards his girls, no injuries, they survived in the forest for two who hours and fought and killed a giant bear.

A smile came on her face.

"Well then I guess you three have done it! You are official genin! You pass!" She said with a wide smile as the trio also smiled.

"Starting everyday will be Team survival in the forest of death! And you three will have teamwork exercising! And train at night to become a natural born strike team!." She said with a smile.

"Hey Anko-sensei. We have summoning contracts we were wondering do you know how we open it and sign it?" Asked Naruto seeing his sensei frown.

Now having been Orochimaru's only student and has some knowledge of his snake summons, yet she can't summon snakes like he can from the contract but knows snake ninjutsu.

Her only knowledge would be to sign the contract with blood.

"Sign the contract summoning seal with your blood, once you sign it you could be dragged into the summoning realm and meet the boss summons talk with them and they might agree to let them be your summoner." She said remembering the snake boss Manda.

"Thanks Anko-sensei!" He said with a smile

"Welcome Brat! Let's go celebrate Team Anko! We are going to make one badass team!" Anko cheered As she led them to a Dango stand.

Now that team 11 known as team Anko had passed the Elemental nations better watch out. Because Anko was determined to make the three blondes into a kickass team, and dominate every other team in the chunin exams in the future.

She sure as hell not going to let someone like Kakashi try to sabotage her team or try to move Naruto on his team.

(Hokage Office)

"Alright. Who's a team all passed their genin exams?" said the Sandaime looking at all the jonin.

"Team 7 passed." Kakashi said with disinterest as he sent a slight glare at Anko still not pleased with the team he has.

"Team 8 has passed," said Kurenai pleased that she got the team she wanted.

"Team 10 passed." said Asuma smoking his cigarette

"Team 11 passed!" Shouted Anko happily with the Hokage raising an eyebrow at Anko, Kakashi glared at Anko.

"What did you test them on Anko?" He asked looking at her.

"I put them in a survival test in training ground 44 for two hours and they did well without being harmed." She answered with Kakashi narrowing his eye at her while the others gasped that she sent them into the forest of death.

"Anko have you lost your mind? That forest is dangerous! They could have been killed!" scolded her friend Kurenai

"I had faith that they would pass this test and so they did." She assured

"Why couldn't you give them the simple bell test? That would have improved their teamwork skills." Added Kakashi

She scoffed looking at him in annoyance

"Because I wanted to see how would they fair in surviving in a forest with wild beasts and monsters. Besides the bell test is overdone all the time and I wanted to try something different. There's nothing wrong with doing that." Anko defended her reasoning.

"I think you were irresponsible for sending fresh academy students into the forest of death. I wonder did you go in there and made sure nothing bad happened to them." Kakashi said with an accusing stare

"Oh please your one to talk, I bet you actually wanted to fail your current team because you didn't get Naruto like how you wanted!" She spat glaring at him.

Kakashi scowled at her. While he couldn't deny it he wanted to fail the team, their teamwork wasn't as good as he thought and the team just wasn't complete without Naruto who could inspire both Sakura and Sasuke, and to spark up Naruto's rivalry with Sasuke seeing it was similar of how He and his teammate Obito Uchiha had the same rivalry. But if he failed the team now The councils will complain about him failing the last Uchiha's team. Kakashi felt like Anko didn't deserve Naruto the boy was supposed to form bonds with Sakura and Sasuke and not those blonde twin girls.

Before he could retort the Hokage stopped him.

"Alright Alright, enough. I'm very impressed with how each promising team has passed good luck in training them. Meeting dismissed." The Hokage said seeing them all nod and went off in their separate ways.

He was most interested in how Anko is training Naruto and those twin girls.

_To be continued _

**An: Alright there we go! In the next chapter is summoning Contract signing and Timeskip to wave! **

**Also Sil and Eve will have bloodlines Orochimaru gave them in the later chapters.**

**Their bloodlines will be explained in the next or future chapters until next time!**

**So glad this story is getting attention! **


	7. Chapter7

Chapter 7: To wave.

( Konoha one month later)

It has been a month since team Anko was formed, though they hated D-ranked missions yet they still do them. They train everyday in survival exercises in the forest of death same with the night, doing team work exercises. And as for Tora the cat the Daimyo's wife pet cat, the bane of every Genin teams existence was put into fear and captured early by team Anko since they were tempted to kill the damn cat that drove it to fear.

Anko wishes her and her team could do a much better mission than all of the D-ranks they keep getting.

Other than that Naruto and his girls managed to sign their summoning contacts though it wasn't easy but managed to make it worth of the boss summons to accept the three blondes as their summoners.

Naruto is the summoner of the rampage summoning contract as his visited their summoning realm that consisted a destroyed city and encountered three of the boss summons.

The first Boss summon was George the albino gorilla he was the size of you could say King Kong, the second was a giant feral Wolf named Ralph with porcupine quills and flying squirrel wings, the third was a giant crocodile that was much bigger than George and her name is Lizzie. These three powerful rampaging beasts shared this contract together.

The lesser summons wasn't revealed yet only a giant rat that was twice the size of a adult Inuzuka dog his name is Larry.

These beasts accepted Naruto as their summoner and could not wait to be summoned to assist the boy.

The Xenomorph Summoning contract Both Sil and Eve signed

At first the two were frightened by the Xeno's but came to not fear them, they encountered the Queen who was the boss summon and the Queen could tell that these two girls aren't actually human and could detect that they are something else. The Queen decided to accept the two as her summons along with her whole Hive.

In the next few days team Anko was called in by the Hokage.

(Hokage Office)

"You called Hokage-sama?" Asked Anko.

"Ah yes, I received word that team 7 is in need of backup from wave. Turns out that the bridge builder Tazuna lied to us about the mission it seems the mission is no longer a C-rank but a B-rank and that team 7 and Tazuna encountered Zabuza Momichi who is a missing Mist nin and member of the seven swordsman of the mist." Hiruzen said with his hands folded.

"And you want us to go help them?" Anko said seeing the Hokage nod.

"What do you say team? Should we engage on our first B-rank Mission and complete it?" Anko asked looking at her trio of blondes.

"I say we go for it. We do deserve a bigger mission." Naruto answered with his girls nodding in agreement with him since they grew tired of D-rank missions.

"Very Well, prepare for leave." He said blowing a puff of smoke from his pipe.

And just like that team Anko left his office and were on their way to the village gates.

( Village Gates)

"Alright let's go on our first B-rank mission Team Anko is everybody packed?"Anko asked twirling her Kunai.

"Yeah we are ready Anko-Sensei! We have enough equipment such as Kunai, shirikens, explosive tags and traps." Naruto answered.

"I've brought food too, Ramen cups and Dango's." Chimed in Eve making her Sensei drool at the Dango with Sil nodding.

"Good job team! Now we gotta get there faster who knows when will Zabuza strike team 7." Anko said getting ready to leave only for Naruto to stop her saying.

"Anko-Sensei I have a better idea that will get us there faster, let me summon Ralph!" Naruto said as he walked a few feet from Anko and his team, biting his thumb drawing blood as a large seal appeared and a giant poof of smoke erupted as a giant wolf made itself know howling.

Eve, Sil and Anko could only look surprised at the giant wolf before them with porcupine quills on its back and tail.

**"You have summoned me Naruto?" Asked Ralph looking down at the boy and his team. **

"Yes Ralph can you take us to wave village and follow team 7's scent." As he wagged a certain perverted book at Ralph's nose as the giant wolf inhaled the scent and stared straight ahead.

**"Get on my head, I caught their scent." The giant wolf said with a low growl as he leaned down letting the group climb on top of his head as leaned up and dashed off heading to wave. **

Izumo and Koketsu had jaws dropped when they saw the giant wolf that happens to be Naruto's summon.

"Remind me not to piss that boy off.." muttered Izumo as his friend nodded in agreement.

( Wave)

Team 7 are currently at wave at Tazuna's house while there Sensei is recovering from his fight with Zabuza.

It was just Sasuke, Sai and Sakura all waiting for their Sensei to recover and that they are expecting help.

Who is coming to help them in their time of need.?

A loud Howl got everyone's attention even Kakashi.

Tazuna, his family and team 7 cowered in fear at the sound of that howl.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Sasuke holding a kunai.

"I-I don't know..." shuddered Sakura

Sai remained silent and blank. Trying to not show any emotion.

Kakashi struggles to get up as he stared at the door hearing it knock.

"Who is it?" Asked Tazuna

"I don't know but we are about to find out..." said Kakashi gripping his kunai and prepared it.

"Open up Kakashi! We know your in there!" Yelled Anko as Kakashi's mood suddenly dropped hearing her voice.

"Let them in..." He said as Sakura went to go open the door letting in team Anko.

"Team Anko is here for back up and to kick some ass!" Said Anko with a big smile while eating a Dango.

"Woah! Who are they?" Asked Tazuna looking a bit impressed at this team.

"They are team 11, known as Team Anko.." Answered Kakashi With a frown why couldn't the Hokage send team 8 or team 9 maybe even team 10?

"Alright my adorable Genin rest up after our long way here." Said Anko with Kakashi raising a eyebrow

"Just how did you all get here this fast? Its only been 2 hours? It would take a few hours or half week to get to wave." Asked Kakashi Seeing Anko turn to him.

"Naruto's summon got us here, we were riding on a giant wolf." Answered Anko making Kakashi and team 7 along with Tazuna's family widened their eyes

"That giant wolf that howled? You rode on it and it's Naruto's summon? Naruto isn't ready for summoning creatures just yet." Said Kakashi making Naruto frown while Anko glared.

"He is ready! As his Sensei he has my permission to start summoning if he wants." Said Anko with both Sil and Eve nodding

"Why does the dobe have a summoning contract?" Asked Sasuke looking a little jealous that he a Uchiha Elite like him should have summons at his commands.

"Because I earned. That's why." Answered Naruto with a frown.

"Naruto-baka! You tell sasuke-kun where did you get that summoning contract!" Demanded Sakura while Naruto ignored her.

"You baka! Look at me while I'm talking to you!" Sakura screeched just as she was about to hit him until Sil caught her wrist making the pink haired girl flinch at Sil's cold blue eyes.

"Leave him alone." Hissed Sil daring the girl to hit Naruto.

"Unhand her right now Genin!" Said Kakashi only for Anko to get in his way.

"Don't defend her Kakashi she was just about to hit my student just because he wouldn't answer to her! I suggest you control your genin with better self control or else I'll do it myself!" Hissed Anko seeing the man glare at her.

Sil let go of Sakura as she backed away standing besides Naruto.

"It's none of your concern why Naruto has a summoning contract. Now let's bundle in and rest Team Anko and eat our food. Then come in the morning we train." Anko said seeing her team all nod.

Kakashi glared at Anko's retreating form as he went back to rest.

Sakura went to go to bed.

Sasuke was watching Sil then at Naruto.

_"Soon Dobe you will tell me where you get a summoning contract from, then I'll ask that Sil girl that's always with you to take my hand in marriage to be a wife of my clan!" _Thought Sasuke with a growl.

_"Interesting, might write this information for Danzo-sama.." _Thought Sai as he went to go with his own devices

Things were going to be different with team 11 around and that they will gather intel on this Gato person along with dealing with Zabuza.

_To be continued _

**An: Ok there we go! In the next chapter Team Anko will start training and will know of their elemental affinities and possible bloodlines Orochimaru gifted them. They will encounter Zabuza and Haku in the next chapter. **

**Female Haku is confirmed. **

**And maybe in the next chapter Kyuubi and Naruto get to talk. **

**And I know you guys are asking when Naruto and his girls will enter their mature forms and hit puberty I plan on doing it in the second part of the chunin exams. **

**That's all I have to say until next time. **


	8. Chapter8

**An: and this story gets a Update.**

Chapter 8: In Waves

( Wave one day later)

After team 11's arrival to help protect the bridge builder and team 7. The group had set up traps and what not should Zabuza Momichi return. Now at the moment their Sensei Anko is training them and learning of their elemental affinities.

She learned Naruto has Fire, Wind and water.

Turns out both twins has both 4 affinities.

Sil possess Fire, Earth, Lightning and Wind.

Eve possess Lightning, Water, Earth and Fire.

Now having them review their tree walking exercise since she already taught them that weeks ago before they joined this mission. by manipulating chakra through their feet to climb up the trees.

Anko is currently watching her team progress with their training and survival skills. So far Zabuza hasn't attacked them yet, so they were being prepared.

Kakashi and his team looked on in envy at how balanced and what teamwork Naruto and the twins have.

It still wasn't fair that Anko of all people has a team let alone the student he needed. Naruto.

His current team lacks the teamwork they have. Naruto was needed to be Sasuke's rival and that Naruto was so much like Obito and Sasuke was like him almost. Then Sakura is like Rin.

His version of Team 7 was just incomplete without Naruto.

And another thing he didn't like about team and Anko, the Twins, Sil and Eve? Who are they? And where did they come from? And more importantly why is Naruto so attached to them?. None of it made sense to him. He knew about Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry in the academy that reminded him so much of Him and Obito back in the day. Those twins are strange and Kakashi has a feeling in his gut that these two are strange yet mysterious... He us going to keep a close eye on both of them.

Sasuke was eying Sil being around Naruto, she is a very perfect candidate to be his wife and birth strong Uchiha kids to restore his clan, maybe after he kills his older brother he can try to win both Sil and maybe Eve for their hands in marriage to help restore the Uchiha clan. He knows Sil is strong and he likes strong women.

Sakura could only look jealous as she followed Sasuke's look and see that he is staring at that Blonde Bitch Sil who is hovering over the Baka Naruto.

_"Why can't Sasuke-kun look at me like that? What is it that Sil has that I don't!?" _Thought Sakura with jealousy on her face.

**"I _know one thing for sure we can't let that blonde bitch steal our Sasuke-kun! We have to show sasuke -kun that we are much better than her!" Shouted Inner Sakura in her mind._**

Sai was just Sai. Just being quiet and was staring at the team 11 too. Making a mental note to inform Danzo-sama about the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and his two teammates.

"Alright team! It's time for lunch!" Anko cheered with a grin as she took out some Dango As Naruto, Sil and Eve all followed their sensei to eat lunch.

Later on in the evening it was dinner time.

While the two teams were eating dinner that Tsunami made for them a boy named Inari came in ranting.

"Why do you all try so hard? You'll just die like all the rest. Gatō is too strong!" Yelled Inari while Naruto looked at the boy with a frown.

"If you want pity from someone for your so called 'hard life' don't even think of coming to me. You don't know the meaning of the words that come out of your mouth." The boy had enough sense to back away from the glare, but Naruto's words just made him angrier.

"I don't know a hard life? I DON'T KNOW A HARD LIFE?! I've watched as our villagers have been beaten or killed. I've seen the way people are forced to steal just to survive. I've gone hungry many nights because the grocers in town don't have enough food to supply everyone. I THINK I KNOW A HARD LIFE!" Inari screamed as the tears started to come forth.

Naruto's eyes turned to slits, Sil and Eve turned to his look.

"No kid, you've had some hard days, but you are far from a hard life. You have family, people who are there for you. You have a roof over your head and a bed to sleep in. You have seen people beaten or killed, sure, but you don't look like you've taken a beating in your life, and I doubt you've ever come close to dying. Have you ever wandered the streets, picking through trash to find your next meal? Have you ever slept in an alleyway in the rain because there was no where else? The villagers that you see oh so much of, do they glare at you like you are the bane of their existence? No huh? Have you ever been nearly killed by the villagers and Shinobi? Poisoned? Starved to death? Beaten with a inch of my life? I thought so. No, you don't know the meaning of a 'hard life'." The group watched as Inari teared up and ran out of the room. Naruto just grunted and turned back to his meal.

After seeing the boy leave, it was Naruto's turn to leave.

Sil and Eve looked taken back, about Naruto's horrible past how could he endure such a hard life? The thought of the villagers in konoha attacking their Naruto makes them want to harm the villagers.

Anko's eyes were shadowed as she was reminded of her own past life in Konoha, at how everyone looks at her as if she was a disease, it seems her and Naruto have much more in common. He's the holder of the Kyuubi. While she is the student of the traitorous Orochimaru.

"Hn, where does he get off acting so rough. He doesn't know half of what he was talking about. I've never seen him with even a hint of sadness during the academy. Dobe just thinks to highly of himself." Sasuke was reminded of his own lonely life. He was pampered even after his clan was killed, so the only thing he was really without now was his family.

"Yeah! He's just making that up! Trying to get attention, he needs to stop-" Sakura mouthed off but was cut off when Anko intervened.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" Anko hissed glaring at the two genins

"He isn't making that up! None of you know what his actual life is all about!" Growled Anko.

The twins sent their glares at both Sakura and Sasuke.

"You both make us sick." Said Eve coldly With her twin Sil nodding yet glared at the two.

With an angry huff Anko began to leave too. As Sil and Eve followed her.

Kakashi could only sigh as he told his team to finish eating and go to bed.

( With Naruto)

Now walking alone in the forest. As he thought about his past of how the villagers hate him, how he was bullied, blamed for something he didn't do. How he was kicked out the orphanage at a young age and was forced to live on the streets until the Sandaime gave him an apartment to live in. All the glares he receives.

How they always try to kill him on his birthdays.

Yet... He feels that his life could change now that he has Sil and Eve along with Hinata and his Anko-sensei at his side. Guess you could say that at some point in the future he could finally be loved and accepted.

Sil and Eve already likes him. Same with Hinata.

He sat a tree as he looked up into the sky seeing the stars. As he suddenly drifted to sleep.

Now another dream.

He is the creature again, as held a black haired girl, Roughly 5'3" and appearing to be close to his own age, maybe a little older by a year or so, she had a natural hourglass frame with an athletic build. Her hips filled out the waistband of her baggy brown pants, her thighs toned and muscular. Hidden beneath her baggy navy blue robe-like top that had been unknowingly parted during his ambush, she bore a slim waist and flat stomach, her firm and full-bodied C-cup breasts tightly bound by a brown form-fitting turtleneck that hugged her torso like a second set of skin. Her blemish-free skin was a soft porcelain-cream hue and as smooth as silk, her waist-length hair being raven black and glossy, an obvious sign of being well-kept..

He mated with the girl and turned her into what his other mates are.

The girl was so pretty, she even had the power to manipulate Ice.

And so the girl he mated became the creature.

Stirring in his sleep as he was still in another one of those dreams he's been having. By becoming that creature and mates with two other female creatures. He turns other girls into the same creature as them and mates with them to start a whole clan.

The Creature within him urged him to mate with many women to repopulate their race and forming it into a clan.

Starting with the other two girls he is with.

**Meanwhile in his mindscape.**

**In the cage was a giant orange nine tailed fox, it was resting, as It opened its one eye, having to sense its host having these dreams. **

**The Fox itself could only be amused.**

**"That brat, will become something that will mate with any potential girl or women he sees in his sights... If only I could be free without killing him and let him mate with me..." Said Kyuubi in its Femme voice as she was starting to get excited from having to watch those dreams, of Naruto becoming a Adult and creature to have sex and breed many women. **

Outside of the dream while Naruto was sleeping a Black haired girl wearing a pink dress was gathering herbs as she noticed the boy.

She looked at him and couldn't help but find him cute.

She walked up to him and gently shook him.

He slightly opened his eyes and then widened when he saw the girl that was in his dreams.

"Hi, just thought I should wake you, you shouldn't be sleeping like that you could catch a cold." Said the girl As he kept his eyes on her studying her features, she matched the perfect description of the girl in his recent dream.

"What is your name?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"My name is Haku.."

_To be continued _

**An: Stopping it here. **

**Hoped you liked the chapter, in the next chapter the real fun begins. **

**What you think? **

**Until next time. **


	9. Chapter9

Chapter 9: In waves part 2

( With Naruto)

"My name is Haku..." Haku said looking at Naruto.

He stared at her features and into her beautiful face.

"You look so beautiful..." He said now getting up.

"Why thank you, what is your name?" Asked Haku who's cheeks slightly blushed.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He answered stepping towards her as he unknowingly flared a pheromone, and could hear the creature within him tell him to infect her.

Haku herself felt her body heated when he got so close, she couldn't understand what is happening. Why did she feel so hot? Why did she feel these urges to kiss the boy she just recently met? She blushed heavily staring into his face.

_Claim her._

_Infect her.._

He could hear the creature's demands, telling him to infect her claim her now.

Pulling her to him, and has his arms around her waist.

"N-Naruto-Kun?" She husked out, her mind was hazy

"Ha-Haku..." He rasped out as his face was inches closer to her. His lips fell on hers.

"Mmm..." Haku moaned kissing Naruto back, closing her eyes. Naruto slid his tongue in her mouth as their tongues clashed, he clutched her waist with his claws. His tongue started to go down her throat extending it and injecting the virus into her to infect her, retracting his tongue they broke the kiss, as she moaned slightly looking into his now crimson eyes, he was partially transforming he had canines for teeth as he leaned down her neck and bit her, marking her as his future mate.

She flinched slightly and feeling the teeth sink into her skin.

Her pupils dilated feeling the Species virus infect her molecules and DNA... It was changing her very systems.

Haku started to have dreams of becoming an exotic creature and being besides her Alpha... Her Alpha is Naruto Uzumaki. Mating with him and breeding her. All of a sudden her loyalty to Zabuza was fading and that her loyalty should lie with Naruto.

She started to pass out as he caught her.

He laid her down gently on the ground before smelling her inhaling her scent along with the scent of Zabuza and Gato and the demon brothers.

Putting her down he walked forward to follow their scent in the Dusk night.

It seems he will have to remove them. In order to keep Haku with him.

( With Sil and Eve )

Eve was busy sleeping while Sil wasn't, she was awake, worried for Naruto as she continues to stare out the window almost waiting for him to come back to them and sleep with them.

Looking at her twin sibling, she wondered should she go out and look for him while she remains here. Walking away from the window and went towards her sleeping sister shaking her softly which woke her up.

"What's wrong Sister?" Asked Her twin

"Naruto hasn't came back yet. We need to go find him." Sil said with her twin frown a bit.

"Shouldn't we inform Anko-Sensei?" Eve asked seeing Sil shake her head.

"It's best not, we should find him, I need you to stay here until I get back and find him." Sil said going for the window but her twin followed her.

"No, I'm going with you, he is both ours, let's find him together and if Anko-sensei does know that we snuck out we can tell her our reasoning." Said Eve seeing Sil sigh as she nodded.

"Then let's go." Sil said as they both snuck out the window and went outside unnoticed and went into the forests following Naruto's scent.

( With Naruto)

Having now found his destination of where Zabuza and the demon brothers are he could see that they were in a cabin.

He silently got on the roof and opened a hatch making his way in, staying silent he stalked in the darkness of the cabin as he went into the first room and saw the two sleeping demon brothers who are injured from their fight with team 7.

Walking in between their beds having a glance at them. Naruto's arms changed into dark-crimson chitin skin with Red and black tendrils sprouted from Naruto's arms morphing both his arms into a lethal pair claws.

He slit their throats with his claws In a silent way as they began to choke and gag on their blood. To finish them off completely he beheaded them with his claws before they could utter a sound to alert Zabuza.

He was now heading to the room where Zabuza would be at and end him so Haku can truly belong to him.

He couldn't understand why was he doing this but his instincts and the creature within him wants him to remove Zabuza and the Demon Brothers away from Haku, Haku is destined to be his next Mate and nobody can't have her but him.

Now having entered the swordsman's room he saw the man unconscious and sleep and is patched up from his recent fight with Kakashi.

Looking down at the man, Naruto raised his claws in the air to prepare to kill the last Attachment that keeps Haku chained to him.

The swordsman woke up groggily and cracked open his eyes His vision being blurry as he saw someone above him.

"Ha-Haku?" He asked hoping it was her.

However he was met with a stab to his heart as his eyes widened full, looking into the blank eyes of Naruto. Naruto twisted his claws into Zabuza's heart killing him. After doing that Naruto had absorbed Zabuzu into him as Red mist scattered.

He clutched his head now gaining all of Zabuza's skills and Jutsu even the man's memories.

Having finally done the deed, he grabbed the man's sword. Keeping it for himself sealing it in a scroll.

He now left the cabin before burning it to the ground setting it on fire by using a quick fire Jutsu.

Now he goes on one last hunt and that is to kill Gato.

( Sil and Eve )

They followed Naruto's scent which led them here to a burning Cabin. They could tell that he was here, and that they are getting close, as they prepared to follow it, he's not too far from here.

( Back with Naruto)

Having a look at Gato's mansion seeing guards and thugs alike around keeping the place secured.

Weaving a few hand seals. Naruto used the Hidden Mist Jutsu As the thick mist expanded throughout the field and around Gato's mansion.

And so the massacre began.

Turning his arms into claws, he summoned a few shadow clones and spread them all out and as they attacked Gato's thugs and samurai guards.

Screaming could be heard, the sound of flesh could be heard ripped and slashed.

While the massacre was on, Sil and Eve finally caught up, as they noticed the mist was there. They heard all the screaming and yelling. They knew their "Alpha" was doing this.

They went in the mist to join the fun.

The mist started to fade away as Naruto was covered in blood and so was his claws. Dead thugs and Samurai guards everywhere, mutilated bodies, limbs, Heads, claw marks, they hardly stood a chance.

One Thug was still breathing, barely alive, claw marks on his chest as he picked up an Axe and tried to hit Naruto from behind.

Only for a long spiny tongue pierced through his skull.

Naruto turned around and saw it was coming from Sil with Eve standing besides her.

"Sil-Chan? Eve-chan? What are you doing here?" He asked

"We should be asking you the same question." Sil replied wanting an explanation.

He began telling them his reasoning for doing this and told them about this girl he met and how she could become apart of their clan. Both Twins frowned having Hinata was okay but another woman they barely knew? As long as they were Betas this Haku girl will have to listen to them. They will talk more about this later because right now it was time to kill Gato.

( Morning)

Anko wakes up from her sleep knowing it was morning and it was time to check on her Trio of blondes.

Going to their shared room opening it.

"Good morning brats! Get your assess up its time to-" Before she could finish she paused seeing that the room was empty and that they were nowhere to be seen.

Looking at the window that was slightly cracked opened she narrowed her eyes. Did her team just snuck off? Before she could summon a snake to track them she heard cheering from outside.

To investigate her, Team 7 along with Tazuna and his family were unprepared for the sight before them.

At town square of wave was a large cart with bags of money and other wealth that Gato had to himself.

There was a large crowd cheering happily

"What's going on here?" Asked Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san It's a miracle! These three blonde kids defeated Gato and are giving us all of the money he stole from us! We are finally saved! Gato is no more!" Cried a Villager with tears of joy with Anko, Inari, Kakashi and the rest of team Seven widened their eyes big as dinner plates As their eyes turned towards the happy crowd who is tossing the trio of blondes in the air praising them and thanking them Haku was even praised.

They couldn't believe it!? How could Naruto Sil and Eve pull this off!

Anko looked shocked her jaw dropped as she picked it up going over there to see how did these brats accomplish this!?

"Here comes Anko-sensei." said Eve

"I want an explanation NOW! how did you three do this!?" She questioned as Kakashi and the rest of team 7 wanted to know the same thing.

Naruto explained how he did it he Sil and Eve took out Gato's Thugs and guards even killed the man himself.

Shocked that Her students did this she wonders what happened to Zabuza?

Naruto in question unsealed the scroll which revealed Zabuza's sword.

Team 7 widened their eyes in great lengths impossible!? How did Naruto defeat a B-Rank Missing Nin!? Kakashi looked very concerned about this, how exactly did Naruto beat Zabuza and won unscathed!?.

Anko's jaw dropped again as it went through the ground.

Her Student defeated Zabuza Momichi!? and now owns his sword!? She didn't know whether to be proud or damn it she was shocked!

Her eyes shifted towards Haku.

"And who is this?" Anko asked looking at the black-haired girl.

"This is Haku Momichi, she is coming with us, " Naruto said quickly with the girl nodding.

Sasuke could only bristle at this. The dobe effectively stole his chance at defeating Zabuza Momichi and owns the man's sword!.

Later on that day it was a big celebration for Team 11. As they were praised as Heroes.

Tazuna Proposed to name the bridge the Great Naruto Bridge, and make a plaque with Naruto, Sil, Eve and Anko's name on it.

As the villagers of wave cheered louder at this.

Team 7 looked on in jealousy that should be them that the village should be cheering on. But kakashi was more concerned about how Naruto was able to do this? Let alone kill?

"I don't know how you brats did it but I am PROUD of you!" Cried Anko who was stuffing her face with all the Dango wave had and drinking Sake.

Meanwhile Naruto smiled as did his teammates even Haku smiled.

Eating their dinner happy that they completed their first B-Rank mission.

Now they could return to the village with the new member of their future clan.

_To be continued _

**An: And there we are! In the next chapter its a time skip! And into the chunin exams, we GO! **

**Sorry to disappoint you on why I had to kill Zabuza off. **

**But to more important matters **

**Time skip and chunin exams? Should Team 11 encounter with Team Suna? Gaara? Or later on. And I know some of you are looking forward to their growth I had planned for in the forest death in the chunin exams. **

**Until next time! I will be updating again very soon! **


	10. Chapter10

Chapter 10: Entering the Chunin Exams and Growth.

( Konoha Hokage Tower)

Now that both teams 7 and 11 made it back to konoha to report that the mission was a success. Anko told the Hokage everything of what Naruto, Sil and Eve did on the mission the fact that Naruto took on a B-ranked Missing Nin and has killed again surprised him.

He felt somewhat proud, yet worried at the same time although pleased he noticed that Haku is with team 11 as Naruto told the old man that Haku will be living with him and his girls.

The Old Kage slightly nodded seeing that Haku came from Kiri allows her to live with Naruto.

After receiving pay. Team 11 left as did team 7 with the exception of Kakashi.

"Hokage-Sama, aren't you the least concerned about Naruto? It makes no sense that a Genin like him can kill? Even let alone Kill Zabuza Momichi who is a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist? And the fact he can summon now? Before we could even leave wave I did a little investigating at Gato's mansion. Naruto was there, he and those two twins, they murdered no massacred all of Gato's thugs!" Kakashi spoke out

The Sandaime was silent as he heard Kakashi, as he thought about Naruto mass murdering gato's thugs. Then his thoughts turned to the twin girls who also killed some of Gato's thugs.

Clearly it did concern him. The last thing this village needed was another massacre similar to the Uchiha Clan massacre. But The Sandaime has some faith that Naruto will come clean to him and tell him what he is hiding.

He didn't want to betray Naruto's trust but the village must come first, Maybe sometime soon he will have a talk with the boy.

"Kakashi, I am concerned but I am not going to pressure Naruto about his condition. It could ruin what trust I have with him." He replied blowing smoke from his pipe.

"What about the girls? I have a feeling in my gut that they have something to do with this." Kakashi reasoned out.

The old Kage stayed silent, he knows those girls are a bit strange yet couldn't put his finger on it, he knows they are Orochimaru's old experiments, he wonders should he have his doctors at the Konoha hospital do a check-up on the two to make sure they are normal, but then another thing worried him. Naruto. Naruto might not like the idea of his girls going to the hospital that has resented him and hate him.

Which is probably not a good idea.

"I am sure they have nothing to do with Naruto's change. Go back with your team Kakashi." said Hiruzen seeing Kakashi frown

"But Hokage-sama-" He said but The Sandaime cut him off with a glare and killer intent leaked.

"I said, go back with your team, Kakashi. If I even see you or hear that you are spying on Anko and or team I will have your team do D-Ranks for a year with little pay." Warned the Sandaime seeing the jonin flinch at that and left the office.

With a sigh watching the Jonin leave he sat back into his chair, feeling a bit worried about what Kakashi told him.

He wonders should this be a good time to summon Jiraiya and inform him about the situation regarding Naruto?

With the chunin exams coming up maybe it would be a good idea to have Jiraiya around and form bonds with the boy since he is after all the Boy's godfather.

( With Naruto)

"Alright Brats! Let's go celebrate for our first B-Rank mission!" Said Anko as her and her team were going to the Dango Stand, behind them team 8 had appeared.

Haku has went to go shop for some new clothes and would meet them back at the apartment.

"Hello Anko!" said Kurenai greeting her friend as her team were besides her.

"Ah Kure-chan! What brings you here!" Anko said with a grin.

"Naruto-Kun, Sil-san and Eve-san!" Waves Hinata smiling at her crush.

"Yo Hinata-chan!" Greeted Naruto in his fox-like smile.

"Hello Hinata." said both Sil and Eve in unison as they waves to Shino too who waved.

Kiba only growled of that of an angry hound, it wasn't fair that Hinata still likes that Dobe Naruto! Not to mention Sil and Eve are still close to Naruto as well. Goddammit, just what does Naruto have that he doesn't!.

He tried to get Hinata to see him but she refuses to even acknowledge him.

Why does Hinata still want to see Naruto? It just angers him that his teammate doesn't support him or try to be friends with him.

Naruto looks at Hinata, staring into her lavender eyes. Looking at her features, just like in the dream he had weeks ago she matched the perfect description of his mate.

Currently daydreaming, he could see himself as a Adult and he is the creature again, holding her in his arms in her own adult look.

He could hear the voices in his head.

_Infect her_

_Turn her _

_Make her your mate._

_Breed her._

Those were the same voices that told him to claim Haku, now it was telling him to claim Hinata.

He couldn't do it in front of everyone, he will have to do it when the time is right.

He could see Kiba glaring at him.

"So what are you and your team up too Anko?" Asked Kurenai looking at the purple haired woman.

"Oh nothing much Kure-Chan, me and my team just got back from a B-rank mission. And me and my brats are celebrating." Anko replied with a wide grin. That surprised Kurenai and her team.

"That's impressive, perhaps we should join you." Kurenai said with Anko smiling even more.

And so both teams were eating together, while Kiba was still glaring at Naruto, who ignored his looks.

Later on it was time to go home and bed,

Team 8 and 11 separated going to their homes, as Naruto stared at Hinata's retreating figure.

Sil and Eve noticed his look, and could tell he found his next target to.

( Hyuuga compound)

It was midnight, as Naruto across the Hyuuga compound mansion, on the rooftops, he came here for one purpose, and that was to infect Hinata, she was another perfect mate.

Sil and Eve are at the apartment with Haku waiting for him to come back.

Seeing that the Hyuuga mansion has Hyuuga guards. Meaning he will have to do this stealthily and as silent as he could without attracting attention.

He jumped over the Hyuuga Wall, and then jumped up on the roof, climbing on it silently as he smelled Hinata's scent, she smelled of Lavender as he followed it as it was leading him to her window.

Having opened it quietly he snuck inside.

Now in her room looking at her sleeping form.

He stepped towards her.

Inhaling her lavender scent he leaned down inches to her face, stroking her cheek, as he leaned down and kissed her. Hinata moaned a little feeling the kiss as her eyes cracked opened slightly her eyes were staring into blue ocean eyes then she noticed familiar whisker marks he eyes began to widen.

"N-Naruto-Kun!" She whispered, she couldn't believe he is kissing her!

Was she dreaming? Because if it was she did not want to wake up from it!

She returned the kiss kissing him back. Both their tongues collided, as he began to infect her extending his tongue down her throat he transmitted the Virus into her. After the deed was done, he bit her neck, marking her as his.

She moaned slightly as she could feel the virus within her start to change her molecules, her DNA and her bloodline.

She started to have dreams of becoming a unknown creature that she does not know of, having dreams of being Naruto's mate and have lots of children with him. All of a sudden her shy meek attitude had vanished away meaning Hinata will have a whole different attitude now.

She started to pass out as she laid back on the pillow. Naruto backed away, he heard footsteps and turned to the door seeing the knob turn.

Her Bodyguard Ko came in checking on the Hyuuga Heiress, seeing that she was sleeping peacefully and that everything looked fine he looked towards the window seeing it was closed he walked over pulling the curtains in then left out.

Naruto had already left before her bodyguard came in. As he jumped from Rooftop to Rooftop. Seeing that he completed his mission it was time for him to go home.

To go to bed with Sil, Eve and Haku.

(A Month Later)

It has been a month since Team 11 made a success on their mission to wave, now it was the chunin exams coming up, Anko had nominated her team for the Chunin exams.

And so her team made pass the first exam against Ibiki now she was taking charge in the 2nd part of the exam.

Into the forest of death, the team grinned since they know that place like the back of their hand.

There were lots of Teams from other villages participating for the chunin exams.

Teams consisted of Team Kumo, Team Suna and Team Iwa, Kiri was unable to due to the bloodline purge. Team Grass was here too.

All the rookies in Konoha are here.

Haku is at Naruto's apartment.

Hinata of course changed a lot over the month, she no longer was the shy meek little girl he clan saw her as, she has a whole different attitude.

The teams all entered in the forest of death and are tasked to get the Heaven and Earth Scrolls.

( Forest of Death)

Naruto and his team, made there way through the forest, avoiding all creatures and other teams for that matter.

They heard a screech and it came from Sakura, Sil and Eve caught a scent that it was so familiar that it made them follow it, Naruto looked concerned as he followed them.

Once they made their destination they were unprepared for the sight before them.

A pale man was black hair and yellow eyes of that of a snake, as he just finished marking Uchiha Sasuke with His curse seal.

"Who are you!?" Sakura screeched while Sai was knocked out.

"Kukukuku, to answer your question I am Orochimaru, the snake sannin, I have given Sasuke a gift, a gift that will have him come to me for power!" Orochimaru said with a laugh as he turned his attention towards the trio of blondes.

"Well if it isn't the Kyuubi brat and oh what's this? My two former experiments?" Orochimaru said raising a eyebrow at the two girls who glared at him.

"Orochimaru" Both growled in Unison.

"Now is that anyway to great your creator? Sil-Chan and Eve-Chan?" He grinned looking at both of them.

"Don't you dare harm Sil and Eve!" Growled Naruto feeling his arms shapeshift to claws.

"Oh? You want to fight me?" Orochimaru said getting into a stance.

"Let's kill him..." Said Sil as she shot out her long spiny tongue out at Orochimaru with Eve doing the same thing.

Sakura could only look disgusted at Sil and Eve! They are freaks! As she backed away dragging Sasuke.

Naruto lunged forward with his claws attempting to claw at Orochimaru who dodged swiftly.

Eve pulled out a windmill shiriken and tossed it at him, he dodged again while Sil tried to get him with her tongue again Naruto rushes over with his claws swiping them at Orochimaru who blocked it with his sword.

While this was going, Sil shot her tongue at Orochimaru's head this time getting him. Only to reveal it was a mud clone!

"That's not the real Orochimaru! If so then-" Naruto said and in a flash he was interrupted when a white blur with its hand had 5 burning finger tips and sent them into the blonde's stomach where the seal holding Kyuubi was.

_"Five Prong Seal_!" thought Orochimaru hitting the seal dead on and seeing the markings on the boy from his work come to life over the seal.

Naruto roared in pain feeling his seal burned and damaged in some way,

"NARUTO!" Screamed both Sil and Eve as they rushed over to save him.

Grunted as he used his free left claw and swiped it cutting off Orochimaru's Hand making the Sannin roar in pain as he backed away from Naruto.

Naruto fell back onto the ground clutching his stomach feeling whatever it was that the Sannin did to him hurting like there was no tomorrow. Sil and Eve ran to his side helping him up.

"Are you okay?" Asked Sil.

"I feel like Hell, that bastard hit me with something!" Naruto grunted in pain.

"Orochimaru shedded his skin and grew a new hand. As he snarled at the brats.

_"Those brats will be a threat! I must end them here and now!" _Orochimaru thought

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" He weaved handseals and blasted a powerful gust of wind that it blasted Naruto, Sil and Eve away deep into the forest of Death.

After that he left to go recover.

Deepest Part of the forest of death, Sil, Eve and Naruto laid out unconscious since they were hit against a Rock and tree.

Something started to shift out of their skin, as resin made substance came out of their skin and it was dragged them up three separate trees, the substance was covering all three of them into a cocoon of some sorts.

Completely in their cocoon their appearance will change.

( Naruto's Apartment,)

Haku was busy brushing her hair, as she noticed something was coming out of her skin too, looking worried she screamed not sure what was happening to her, she the substance came out and it attached her up the ceiling it was forming a Cocoon around Haku.

( With Hinata)

She suddenly felt her skin crawl, looking towards her team mates Shino and Kiba, she walked away getting away from them she couldn't let them see her like this.

She went into a cave, as the substance and tendrils lifted her up and formed a cocoon around her.

Both boys on her team wondered where did Hinata go.

It wasn't like her to disappear like that.

( Hours later.)

The three Cocoon like husks we're still up there,

Three Root Nin's appeared and looked at the cocoons on the trees.

One male and two female root members.

"What are these?," Asked a Root female

" I'm not sure we should inform Danzo-sama about this." Said one Male root member looking into the Cocoon.

The other two females looked at the other two as well.

And before they knew it, a chitlin clawed Hand gripped the male's neck snapped it,

The Female root members were on alert but they were too late as two hands clutched their throats and crushed their windpipes dropping them.

Naruto's cocoon suddenly got bigger as it glowed Orange.

It was night, as the Cocoons were still there.

The Moon shines, as the cocoons suddenly started to break.

A Hand erupted out of it, as it was its other hand.

Both Sil and Eve were halfway out of their cocoons, as they fell out and landed on the ground by the dead Root Anbu females. No longer a child, they were now adults, looking like they are in their 20's or 30's.

Both had double C-Cups, and ample assess naked as the day they were born with.

( Naruto's Apartment)

Haku's cocoon erupted as she fell out, now transformed into a Adult. Her hair lengthed her C-cups swelled a bit. Now a bit taller.

( With Hinata)

Hinata slowly got out of her cocoon, no longer a kid anymore her indigo hair lengthed, ( An: Naruto the Last hair style) taller, her breasts were bigger, D-cups now turned into a beautiful woman.

( Back with Naruto)

And finally Naruto's cocoon opened, he fell out holding another being close to him.

The woman had long crimson hair that fell down to her wide hips, full and luscious lips stained red, creamy white skin, full and perky double H-cup breasts with Fox ears, a ample ass, with 9 flowing orange tails. Guess you could say it was the Kyuubi.

As for Naruto, he matured as well, he looks more like his father, no baby fat on his cheeks his whiskers are darker, and he was naked as well, holding onto the the Kyuubi. Opening his eyes he saw Sil and Eve now in their mature forms.

He got up helping the Kyuubi up, once he got up, Both Sil and Eve stares down south at him and noticed the 'Package' he has.

They blushed and felt hot just from looking at 'It'

Naruto turned towards the dead Root Anbu nin, since their clothes melted during their transformation so they stripped the three dead Root Anbu's clothes off and wore them.

Kyuubi used her chakra to manifest a Orange Kimono.

Now in their attire they go out and head back to their Sensei and out of this forest.

_To be continued_

**An: I hope this pleased you, **

**Now in the next chapter everyone will be shocked about Naruto's appearance. **

**Until next time. **


	11. Chapter11

**An:** **Excited for the chapter? And the preliminary? I'm glad you are. And to answer your question if Naruto does have blacklight virus? Yes, I mixed it with his Alien form thought it would be a neat idea, having Alex Mercer's bloodline. As for Sil and Eve their bloodlines are a surprise. **

**Just thought I should be nice enough to update one last time and work on my other promising fics. **

Chapter11: Prelims.

( Forest of Death)

Naruto and his "Mates" have prowled through the night Hunting and eating Animals, roasting them, this was going to be their camp site roasting a Boar.

Suddenly they heard the bushes rustle, turning their attention at the source the being who appeared was none other than a Adult Hinata Hyuuga who was naked.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked shocked by her appearance,

"Naruto-kun.." Said the adult Hinata who now approached her Mate and lover.

"Come sit with us." Said Eve who was eating a piece of the boar as Hinata sat down next to Eve as Hinata now turned her attention to the Kyuubi.

"Who is she?" Asked Hinata looking at the Fox Woman.

"My name is Ahri, the Nine tails." Ahri answered surprising Hinata as she looked from Naruto then back at Ahri Putting it all together, The Kyuubi was inside of Naruto?

"Why would the yondaime put you inside Naruto condemning him a harsh life?" Asked Hinata as Eve and Sil looked at Hinata then at the Fox Woman.

"He did it to save this pathetic village who spit on his wish. His wish was for the village to see his son as a Hero." Ahri answered shocking Both Naruto and Hinata, but Naruto was more shocked at what he heard from her.

"Did you just say, son? You have to be joking..." Naruto said with wide eyes Seeing Ahri turn to him.

"It seems your old man has been lying to you about your family and heritage." Ahri replied Harshly.

Naruto looked angered, his old man has been keeping this a secret from him? Do you mean after all this time the Yondaime his Father? Sealed the Fox into him? What about his mother?

"Do you by any chance know about my mother?" Naruto asked as Ahri nodded.

"Yes, she was my last container, before you, and before her it was her master Mito Uzumaki. Your mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki." Ahri had said as she told him everything about his Mother and about the Uzumaki clan.

He was astonished He was from a Clan? On his mother's side?.

Hinata was shocked and surprised too that her crush, her mate, is the son of the Yondaime? And he is from a clan!.

Sil and Eve looked calm yet pleased to know their lover is from a great clan with Namikaze Genes and Uzumaki genes.

Ahri used her chakra to manifest clothes for Hinata. Wearing lavender shorts that hugged her hips and lavender top that hugged her bust.

Naruto sat there with emotions swirling in his mind, the sandaime kept this from him? What else did he keep from him? It made him angry, as he tried not to let his anger get the better of him, When he gets out of this forest, he and the Sandaime will have a long talk.

Sil noticed his expression and could tell he was mad.

"Should we Rest?" Said Hinata keeping her eyes on Naruto who looked up.

"Yes, we have eaten, later on we get out of this forest and meet with the other teams." Naruto said as he thought more about his dead parents.

( With Sakura)

She couldn't believe what she saw, she knew those two girls were freaks from the beginning! Those abnormal tongues! And Naruto! He is a much bigger freak! Her mother was right! He is a freak! A monster! She saw his claws! They were all freaks!.

She has to report this to her Sensei!

She managed to drag Sasuke away and find a hiding spot, she already set traps.

Though she was unaware of Team Sound watching her.

( Back with Naruto)

Now laying on the ground with Sil and Eve on right and left, Hinata on top of him with Ahri sleeping besides Eve.

It felt weird that he is how a grown adult, as he is having more dreams, Dreams of eliminating possible threats to his Clan, dreams of breeding more of his clan by bedding with women of his choice, he could feel his inner alien lust to be intimate with his chosen Mates. He feel as if he could claim any woman he wants depending on their genes, then having dreams of his future offspring going out to mate and breed.

He wants to claim his Sensei as his next mate, Anko.

He feels these urges to fuck his mates.

He can't resist, he needs to fuck, right now.

Turning over to his sleeping mates, he gets up, and takes off his clothes and flared his pheromone sky high waking them up, and they instantly got wet from seeing their alpha naked and looked hung as a horse. The girls drooled at the sight of it.

( Naruto's apartment.)

Haku suddenly felt the need to fuck, to have sex, get pregnant by her Alpha mate Naruto. She felt his pheromone and it was telling her to go to him. She jumped out the window and was instantly on the run to the Forest of Death to find her Alpha and have sex with him.

( Back at the Forest.)

**( Lemon!) **

Naruto impales his thick hard cock into Sil's pussy making her moan, at last, her and Eve had longed for this! For Naruto their mate to finally have sex! Breed them! Let them have an army of children! He trusted deep into her, feeling her walls clench.

"Fuck your tight Sil!" Naruto grunted forcing his thick cock deep inside her as she howled in pleasure, though Sil wasn't the only one enjoying the fun.

Naruto used the Shadowclone jutsu so that his clones can also fuck his other mates which they are doing now.

Eve was being fucked by both clones in her pussy and Ass.

Hinata was being plowed from behind by one clone while sucking off another one.

Ahri was in a gangbang with 4 clones, fucking all three of her holes while jerking one off.

Haku had finally arrived feeling her body hot from watching the pleasurable sex, her pussy was getting wet just from watching. She walked over to Naruto who is still impaling Sil's tight pussy, noticing that Haku was in his sights, he grinned with lust and could tell she wanted in on the fun, he created three clones just for her to play with.

Now Haku was in total bliss feeling her pussy being plowed by The Clone, while jerking two cocks.

"Grr! Naruto Fuck me harder! Harder!" Moaned Sil she was enjoying this, this was something she did not want to stop doing, she and her sister knew from day one when they first met, that Naruto was indeed the perfect specimen to be their ideal Alpha mate! Deep down they knew he was special! And now that they are having sex and want to get pregnant to have his babies and form their own big happy family!.

They didn't care if he gets more women to infect and convert them into what they are!. More Uzumaki babies! More Namikaze Babies! A new generation and species will be born in the elemental nations! A whole army of Uzumaki/Namikaze babies!. Bring new Life to this World of more of their kind!.

She was even willing to help convert any female into their kind and be impregnated by Naruto.

Still plowing into her Tight pussy Sil let out a gasp of pleasure, electric pulses coursing through her body as she felt his cock stretch her pussy to his size.

Meanwhile with the other girls who are enjoying as much fun as Sil was.

Eve, Hinata, Ahri and Haku were lost in pleasure, they loved this sexual bliss, of mating, getting pregnant with Naruto's kids. They didn't want any other male but Naruto, Naruto is their true Mate and Alpha.

Eve had the same thoughts as her sister, they and the girls will create a big happy family with Naruto for the rest of their lives,

Hinata was enjoying this way too much, she didn't care if the Clan or her father for that matter doesn't approve of her relationship and bonding to Naruto. She didn't care if her father strips away her Heiress title, Besides the clan and her father favors her little sister, But if push comes to shove if they dare try to put the cage birdseal on her or go after her future children and place the cage birdseal on them, she will massacre her own clan and Start anew. Only sparing her little sister and if Neji gets in the way she will kill him.

Ahri the Nine tailed fox was happily in the pleasure that she finally gets to have sex with Naruto, Kushina's son, she will give birth to a powerful Kitsune baby or litter that are strong as all tailed beasts. She knows one other Bijuu that is a female and that is Matabi the two tails, she will convince Matabi and her Host to join with Naruto.

Haku loved this sexual feeling, she could actually revive her fallen clan that was purged in Kiri, she wanted nothing more than to have sex, and give birth to Naruto's children.

_"Breed us! Impregnate us! Fuck us! Let's form a powerful clan!!" _Shouted Sil, Eve, Hinata, Ahri and Haku in thought Unison making fucked silly expressions.

Naruto and his clones kept fucking his mates rough and hard, he could hear their thoughts, he could hear the voices in his head to Fuck every potential woman out there in the elemental nations to turn them into what his mates are! Breed them and have lots of children! So many potential women out there he must meet and infect! Corrupt them to become the creatures.

Maybe after this and after the preliminary's he will Infect his Sensei. Breed her. And maybe he could convince her to get the other Ice Queens of Konoha, Kurenai, Yugao and Hana Inuzuka, Kiba's sister. Infect them and breed them.

He must kill any possible threats that will harm his mates and children in the future.

He could feel himself close to releasing his seed into Sil, his clones were in the same manner with a growl he gave out one last thrust into Sil and finally released his seed into her womb.

The same thing happened to the other clones they released their sperm into Eve, Hinata, Haku and Ahri as they moaned so loud that it echoed causing them to turn partially into their true forms.

The women in question felt their wombs impregnated and could already feel life grow within them.

Their stomachs began to expand as their felt pride within themselves that they were gifted with motherhood!.

They're bulging pregnant belly's. Naruto could only watch as his clones disappeared watching his mates looked like they were giving birth already.

A few minutes later you could hear the sound of babies crying filled the sky.

As Naruto crouched looking at all of his newborn children,

Sil is holding Twins, both blondes, a boy and a girl.

Eve, is holding twin blonde girls.

Hinata is holding an Indigo haired baby girl.

Ahri is holding A pink-haired Baby kitsune and blonde baby kitsune, both are girls and sisters.

And Haku is holding a Boy and a Girl. They boy has black hair like his mother, the girl has purple hair.

Naruto felt the pride of a father grow within him. This indeed is his family, a family he created.

Now it was name-calling for his children.

Starting with Sil's pair, The boy will be named Sanji Namikaze Uzumaki, and his sister will be named Lazuli Namikaze Uzumaki.

(An: Let's see who can guess Who Lazuli is.)

Eve's pair of daughters will be named Sara and Miranda.

Hinata's daughter will be named Himawari Uzumaki.

Ahri names her Daughters tamamo no mae and Ran.

And finally, Haku names her son Zabuza Uzumaki, after her adoptive father, and her daughter Mizore.

Now having given them their names, Naruto, Sil, Eve and Hinata have to leave to advance. Naruto told Ahri and Haku to escort their kids out of the forest, feed them.

Sil, Eve and Hinata did not want to leave their babies but after the preliminary's are over they will bond with their children.

Naruto will most definitely bond with all of his children, it seems he will have to get a bigger house, once he talks to the sandaime he will reclaim the Namikaze Manor, which will be there home and love nest.

The mothers gave their babies kisses on the foreheads and left promised that they will return and bond.

( Forest of Death Central a Day later)

The genin teams had made it but with mixed expressions there were four genins missing.

Naruto, Eve, Sil and Hinata.

Anko looked livid she was informed that Orochimaru her sensei was in the forest and attacked her genins along with marking Uchiha Sasuke with the curse seal, the Hokage was informed about the incident.

Kurenai berated both Shino and Kiba on how could they lose Hinata, she was not happy fearing that snake bastard probably got to her as well.

Kakashi was informed by Sakura about Sil and Eve's freakish traits including Naruto, which caused him to dart his eye towards Anko, he had a feeling there was something off about those blondes.

While discussing about the incident and whatnot the next thing that Everyone saw blew them away.

Coming out of the Forest and entered in the central building Shocked everyone in great lengths.

Coming out of the forest was a Blonde haired man who looked exactly like their Yondaime, he was flanked by two lovely blonde women too they looked like they were wearing outdated Anbu wear. Something that the Sandaime knew, and he growled having remembered that outfit that was once wore by Danzo's Root Anbu, meaning the crippled War Hawk probably still have Root active behind his back.

But his focus was on the blonde-haired man who looks so much like Minato. Kakashi looked shocked as well at the man who resembles so much like his Sensei.

Kurenai stares at the Hyuuga female with them who looks so much like Hinata's mother.

The Hokage walked up to the blonde-haired man and questioned him in front of everyone.

"Who are you? What are you doing pretending to be the Yondaime?" He asked as the blonde-haired man frowned.

"You don't know me, Old man? I guess you are going senile, it's me Naruto." Naruto answered as everyone paused replaying what he just said.

"You-You can't be Naruto? Naruto is a young boy" Hiruzen said

"He's telling the truth Hokage-sama." Answered the Hyuuga Female.

"Who are you?" asked Kurenai looking at the Hyuuga woman

"I'm hurt that you don't know me either Sensei, I am Hinata Hyuuga." Said Hinata which causes everyone to look surprised

No no this has to be a joke? Or a trick!?

"I don't believe you! This has to be a Genjutsu! Kai!" Said Kurenai as the Adult Hinata only had a blank look.

Nothing, there was no Genjutsu.

The Hokage did the same attempt to Naruto only to find that there was no Genjutsu either, he widened his eyes.

"And who the hell are the two of you!?" Asked Anko this time looking at the two twin blonde women.

"Sil, and Eve " they both answered in unison.

_DOOOOONNNNGGGGG!!!_

Everyone had shocked expressions and face faults.

These four adults standing in between them are... Naruto, Sil, Eve and Hinata!?

They continued to look on in disbelief and shock... And they spoke out and thought in Shock.

"WHAT...THE..._FUCK?!"_

_To be continued._

**An: I couldn't resist myself with the lemon, it had to be done! I hoped you enjoy this chapter! Because I did! **

**Now in the next chapter they fight and show off their skills! **

**This my last time updating this I will update again when I update some other stories of mine. Until next time! **

**Hope you like what I've done! **


	12. Chapter12

**An: Okay I'm going to have to explain a few things about the last chapter As for the impregnation I followed the plot of the movie on how long it takes for them to give birth, I wasn't able to extend the pregnancy to a month or week, it would take a Hour or so for the female species to give birth which is why I went with them giving birth to their babies in a hour or 15 minutes i'd say.  
**

**And clones can't impregate girls? Sex yes? But come on this is fanfiction! Clone can impregnate girls in this fic of mine! Because I deem it so and I'm sure other Fanfic authors who write Naruto lemons do the same thing! **

**And to those who guess right about Lazuli gets 100 points I did used 18's old name and thought she would be perfect to add to the story since I added Sanji from One Piece.**

**Now I'm done explaining I hope some of you understood why I did what I did, now on with the Story. **

Chapter 12: Prelims part 2: The Truth.

"WHAT...THE..._FUCK?!" _Were the thoughts and voices of everyone who could not believe what they were seeing before their eyes, many had tried to say Kai to dispel the Genjutsu upon these four only to find there was no genjutsu at all!.

"_WHAT THE FUCK!? THE BRATS ARE GROWN! AND-AND NARUTO LOOKS LIKE A SEXY BEAST!" _Thought Anko who was blushing and drooling looking at her Student who couldn't believe how hot he looked as a Adult!.

Kurenai could only look in pure shock at Hinata's look as she then turned to Naruto with a small blush she turned away not wanting to even look at him.

Kiba drooled At how beautiful and Hot Sil, Eve and Hinata was! He definitely gotta tap one of their asses. His companion Akamaru whimpered at the sight of Naruto and at that moment he knew that Naruto had clearly become a Alpha of some sorts and hoped his Master wasn't stupid enough to go after another Alpha's Mates.

Shino if you could even see his reaction his brow raised and only could stare in disbelief at Hinata's appearance.

Sakura and Ino along with Temari and Tenten could only look blown away by Hinata, Sil and Eve's appearance! And could only look in Envy at how beautiful they look. Sakura and Ino looked extremely jealous that they don't have any sexy curves like the three adult women before them.

Neji could only looked surprised at how grown his cousin has become, but it made little difference that she has changed he will still beat her today.

Shikamaru and Choji couldn't believe their eyes either, guess you could say that Shikamaru finds their sudden growth spurt troublesome, Choji looked even more amazed at how grown Naruto has been as he didn't bother to eat anymore of his chips.

Kakashi, Guy and Asuma could only drop their jaws at the sight of how these four have grown like what the hell!? Asuma was too busy looking at Eve seeing how pretty she looked, Kakashi was more focused on Naruto seeing the resemblance between him and his Sensei Minato. He started to put it together did this mean Naruto is his Sensei's son!? It can't be possible?!

Gaara seemed to be staring at Naruto for some odd reason, the grown Naruto looks to be a great challenge for him someday and probably will prove his existence and give his blood to his 'mother' speaking of his mother, Shukaku had mixed feelings about the blonde man, as if he could sense odd aura around Naruto and Senses the familiar essence of Kyuubi around the man.

Sasuke was shocked as well and couldn't believe his eyes, that Naruto has become a Adult! But his sights were more focused on Sil and Eve, he could feel that both of them are strong to be his future wives, he must get his clan restoration acts activated and get those two immediately in his clan for marriage.

Orochimaru who was in his disguise could only look shocked as well. He thought he rid of the brats!? Now they are grown and will be a even bigger problem to his plans!.

Kabuto looked surprised too and then turned towards his master who is just as shocked as he was.

There were millions of questions going through everyone's heads wondering how the fuck are they adults suddenly!?

Hiruzen looked close to having a heart attack at what was before him, Naruto is a Adult? Along with Hinata Hyuuga and those twins?! He needs a explanation.

"Ahem... Naruto my office please... Anko come as well." Hiruzen said now as He nodded as they followed him to his office.

He wasn't sure how was he going to explain this to Hiashi about his Daughter's sudden growth spurt.

( meanwhile at Naruto's apartment)

Ahri and Haku are feeding the kids. They managed to sneak into the village without no one noticing them or the babies.

Haku is breastfeeding both of her kids, Ahri is also breastfeeding her kids also, as She made clones to feed Sil's Eve's and Hinata's kids.

All of them were breastfeeding the babies who are drinking their milk hungrily.

Feeling the pride of Motherhood swell into them. Feeling great emotional attachments to their kids.

( Hokage Office)

"I want Answers old man when were you going to tell me that the Yondaime was my father.?" Questioned Naruto giving the old kage a heavy glare.

"Wh-What!?" Shouted Anko who looked even more surprised that Naruto is the son of the Yondaime as she turned towards the Hokage hoping he would confirm is that true?

"_He knows? How?" _Thought Hiruzen now surprised that Naruto knows about his father It seems he has no choice but to tell him with the cat out of the bag.

"Naruto, I was going to tell you at least until you made Chunin or wait it out until you were 16 you would learn your heritage." Answered Hiruzen seeing Naruto frown.

"Why keep this from me though? Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to know who my parents are? Thinking they probably abandoned me like all the villagers say." Growled Naruto still not pleased as Hiruzen sighed.

"Please understand on why I kept this from you, If you knew at a young age and began telling who your parents are that would leave trouble, your father made a lot of enemies, mostly Iwa and Kumo. The reason I couldn't announce the village about your heritage that if word got out then Both Iwa and Kumo will stop at nothing to send assassins to kill you to spite your father." Hiruzen explained hoping Naruto would understand this as the boy still had his glare at the old Kage

"And what's this about my Clan? The Uzumaki Clan? You thought it was okay to keep that from me too?" Asked Naruto still glaring at the old Kage who looked surprised that the boy even knows about his clan on his mother's side!.

Anko gasped her student was also from a clan!? This was mind blowing!

"How?" Asked Hiruzen

"Let's just say a certain Fox told me everything after my growth." Naruto answered with his glare never leaving off his face.

"And how exactly did you managed to.. hit a growth spurt? Same with those twins and Hinata?" Hiruzen asked

"Fine I'll tell you old man. Ever since I've freed and met Sil-Chan and Eve-Chan from that snake bastard's lab I've been having these nightmares... these dreams that keep telling me what I have become and what those dreams are leading me to do." Naruto answered with Anko and the Hokage raise eyebrows

"Elaborate Naruto?" Hiruzen wanting to know exactly what the boy was getting at.

"As you could see, Sil and Eve aren't normal and neither am I... We are something above the stars, like from another world. These creatures we are becoming I can't describe.. These dreams tells me that I am the creature and it wants me to breed... It wants me to sexually breed and infect other females of my choice. This led to our growth it was time for us to mature and start mating... A month ago before the exams I infected Hinata-chan because the dream showed me she was perfect I infected her and that is how she went through her growth, I marked her as my mate forever." Naruto said explaining everything to the Hokage as the old kage and Anko could only look dumbstruck at what Naruto told him, he realizes Hiashi will not support Hinata with Naruto.

"Naruto, Hiashi Hinata's father will not support the idea of you claiming his daughter..." Hiruzen said but saw Naruto's eyes flash red.

"I don't care! If he doesn't support our relationship or bonding! Hinata is mine! She belongs to me as my mate and lover! I dare that son of a bitch to try and take her from me!" Growled Naruto feeling aggression grow within him and feels very predatory and possessive.

"Naruto, calm down please!" Hiruzen said hoping to call the man down as he saw Anbu appear he raised a hand telling them to stand down and that he got this.

"If he even tries to take her from me! I'll murder him!" Hissed Naruto feeling his inner alien erupt more aggression into him. No one takes what belongs to him, he will kill them.

Sil Eve, Hinata and surprisingly Anko began to get wet from seeing Naruto become so enraged that it turned them on.

"But Naruto what about how Hinata feels you can't just-" He said but Hinata cut him off.

"It's fine Hokage-sama, I don't care what my father thinks of me or Naruto-kun, I will stay with Naruto-kun along with Sil-chan and Eve-chan. Even Haku-chan." Hinata said surprising the old man.

"When will I have my father's house, the Namikaze estate. I want to move in now. After this Chunin exams." Naruto questioned.

"I will let you have it but know this, I will reveal your heritage to the populace on the day of the finals of the chunin exams." Hiruzen said seeing Naruto nod as he turned towards Anko

"Anko, what you have heard here is S-ranked. Am I clear?" He said seeing her nod.

"Understood Hokage-sama." Said Anko nodding

"Do you have anything else you wish to share with me.?" The sandaime asked as Naruto stared at him.

Naruto wondered should he tell the sandaime about the Kyuubi no longer inside him, and that he already bred his mates and impregnated them meaning he will have to reveal his kids to him. No, maybe later next month he will reveal them to him and the Kyuubi.

"No, old man, not at all." said Naruto as he gave His mates a silent message to not say anything.

"Very well then let's proceed to the preliminary's." Hiruzen said taking his smoking pipe as he and the others were leaving the preliminary's.

( Arena)

The teams were still there and we're still dumbstruck about Naruto and the girl's sudden growth spurt. Like how exactly did they just Grow!?

Everything was silenced as the Sandaime and Naruto and company came in he told them that they had a growth sprut to cover up what really happened with them. As he told his speech congratulating all those who survived the Forest of death and all as a Sick Jonin by the name of Hayate.

The Sick Jonin asked if anyone else was staying or leaving, Kabuto raised his hand saying that he was leaving.

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he looked at Kabuto's retreating form and smelled the man, he reeks of Orochimaru meaning the boy could be a spy.

Orochimaru and Kabuto are possible threats to him and his clan, he will end them someday but not now.

"Alright may we begin with Sasuke Uchiha and Zaku." Said Hayate.

( Same as Canon)

"Alright next up is Sil vs Sakura Haruno." He announced

_"Yeah! About time I get to show Sasuke-kun that I am way better than that Blonde Skank!" _Sakura said with confidence that she can beat Sil as she walked down the arena.

**"Hell Yeah! Let's put that freaky bitch in her place!" Inner Sakura agreed with her outer self. **

Sil only stared blankly at Sakura as if she wasn't worth fighting or hardly a challenge.

"Try not to kill her Sil" Whispered Naruto as Sil flashed a dangerous smirk similar to Anko's.

"I won't kill her, probably will break her." Sil answered as she walked down to the arena to meet with Sakura.

"Ready? Fight!" Hayate announced.

The two shifted into taijutsu and began to fight. Sil was much faster as Sakura couldn't keep up with her yet she tried to make a hit on Sil but was not able too.

_"She's fast! but how!? I can't even touch her or make a hit on her.!" _Thought Sakura as Sil saw an opening and sent a swift Chakra infused Punch into Sakura's gut that it made the pink-haired Haruno cough up blood and threw up what she ate for breakfast.

Eve could only watch in pride of her Twin Sister beating the breaks off Sakura. About time that little girl knows her place.

Those who were in the stands could only look in awe at how fast and Strong Sil was. Kakashi was keeping a close eye on Sil watching her movements, no Genin like her should be this fast? With such agility and endurance.

Naruto smiled watching his mate fight sakura.

Sakura got up gagging and coughing up more blood as she looked horrified at Sil.

"You freak!! I will not lose to you!" Sakura said now reaching into her pouches and throw shuriken. Sil pulled out a Kunai and deflected each one but one of them Hit Sil's shoulder as the Woman grunted in pain.

_"Yeah!" _Shouted Sakura in thought happily that she finally hit Sil.

Up in the stands Eve looked pissed that little bitch is trying to get at her sister with the intent to kill, she looked ready to jump down there and kill Sakura only for Naruto to stop her putting a hand on her shoulder, he frowned too but was watching.

Anko narrowed her eyes at Sakura too.

On the arena.

Sil pulled the Shuriken out of her right shoulder and tossed it aside. She took a deep breath and concentrated on her healing factor to heal up the cut on her shoulder as it started to heal up instantly.

Sakura widened her eyes, was her eyes playing her!? She can heal!?

"Since you want to play it like that, it's my turn." Sil said as she pulled out a smoke bomb tossing it on the ground covering the arena.

Sakura looked Startled the smoke was dense and she couldn't see Sil, no one couldn't see her in the smoke.

Everything was too quiet as she frantically looked around.

While she was looking around behind her, a Green Blur ran past her making her jump frantically and missed the blur.

"Hey! Show yourself freak! Fight me like a real woman!" Sakura yelled.

Low hissing could be heard, as Sakura felt a shiver down her spine, a green chitinous Clawed hand backhanded Sakura that it made her fracture her jaw and lost some of her teeth, as Sakura yelled in pain, Sakura fell on the ground as Sil leaped on Sakura pinning her to the ground hissing and growling lowly when Sakura got a good look at Sil. Sakura turned white and looked very terrified of Sil's appearance.

No longer human Sil is a chitinous and reptilian, humanoid in appearance. Her "hair" is a mass of prehensile tentacles which are slicked back behind her head. She possesses two sets of teeth with the internal set being razor sharp.

Growing and snarling Sakura screamed to the top of her lunges that it made everyone cringe she was so terrified and scared at who was above her, she foamed at the mouth with her eyes rolling to the back of her skull, sil's appearance truly frightened her that it made her pass out.

The smoke was beginning to fade, Sil quickly began to revert to her human form Before anybody could see her. She quickly tossed on her clothes.

Everyone was wondering what the hell happened in the Smoke? And what made Sakura scream? The smoke indeed faded away revealing an Unscathed Sil standing still looking at Sakura who is passed out from fright and foam was still out of her mouth.

Hayate walked over and announced Sil as the winner as medics put Sakura on a stretcher and carried her.

Team 11 along with those cheered for Sil's victory with the exception of Kakashi as he narrowed his eye directly at Sil wondering what did she do to Sakura?.

Next up was Naruto vs Kiba.

"Alright! About time I show him who's the better Alpha! Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba said jumping over while his companion didn't and for reasons why Akamaru acknowledges Naruto as an Alpha and was too afraid to go down their with his master and face Naruto,

Kiba noticed his companion wasn't besides him as he looked up noticing Akamaru was still in the stands.

"Akamaru get your butt down here! And help me show this punk who's the real Alpha around here!" He shouted confused as to why his companion won't come down and help him. The puppy refused coming down

"It seems your dog is smarter than you Kiba, he can tell the difference between me and you." Naruto said with a smirk and nod of respect towards Akamaru

"What are you talking about!? Akamaru knows I'm the REAL Alpha! Get down here now!" He yelled at his puppy only for Akamaru to stand by Hinata who picked him up.

"What's the matter dog brain? Can't beat me without your buddy?" Taunted Naruto in amusement as Kiba turned around snarling and glared.

"Fine! I don't need Akamaru to help me put you in your place and show everyone that I'm the top dog around here and Alpha!" Kiba growled upset that his companion forsaken him and refused to help him fight Naruto.

"If I win! This will show Sil-Chan, Eve-Chan and Hinata-Chan that I'm better!" Kiba glared as the three said women scoffed and looked at him with disgust.

"Bring it on, Dog boy." Naruto challenged

"Ready? Fight!" Hayate Announced as Kiba brashly swiped his claws at Naruto who was dodging at perfect ease as Kiba continued to try landing a hit on Naruto yet wasn't able too and it was very frustrating that it was pissing him off.

"Hold Still and take your hits!" Yelled Kiba.

Naruto had a triumphant smirk on his face as he continued to dodge Kiba who continued to brashly swipe his claws and try to keep hitting naruto, Naruto saw an opening and sent a punch to Kiba's stomach causing the boy to bend over in pain at feeling the gut-punch as he looked up narrowing his eyes at Naruto who looked smug.

"What's the matter dog brain? Why are you bending over like a bitch?" Naruto taunted hoping to upset Kiba more.

"Grrr! Damn you!" Kiba said as he attempted to lunge at Naruto who caught his wrists and tossed him over, as Kiba recovered getting back up and tried to attack Naruto again only for the man to catch him again and slam him straight into the ground.

Kiba did not respond as he was knocked out.

"He's finished, he will not be getting up." Naruto said towards Hayate who nodded.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" He announced as everyone cheered for his win As Kiba was being carried on a stretcher to the medics with Sakura.

Next up was Ino Vs Eve

"Alright! I can do this! I can beat her all I need is to get into her mind." Ino said heading down.

Eve was already on her way down to fight the platinum blonde, haired girl

Once the two met on the arena Hayate moved aside.

"Ready? Fight!" Shouted Hayate

Ino engaged first on the woman and attempted to Toss kunai's at Eve only for the alien woman to evade them, Ino keeps tossing more and more Kunai's as she dashed and tried to get a swift punch at Eve only for her to block it and shove the girl back before charging at Ino with a Chakra infused fist, Ino barely dodged it as she jumped back away seeing Eve now recover.

_"Now is the time to do it!" _Ino shouted in her mind ready to do her family Jutsu.

Eve stood tall ready and waiting for Ino's next movements.

"Take this you bimbo! Mind switch Jutsu!" Ino shouted as she sent her consciousness and spiritual energy straight line into Eve.

Sil Naruto and Hinata widened their eyes as they suddenly realized what was going to happen.

"Eve! Dodge it!" yelled Sil but it was too late.

Ino had gotten inside of Eve's body and mind.

Everyone looked on in surprise, as Eve's body was now in control of Ino, who could only look like a frozen statue.

_(_Within Eve's mind)

Now having got inside of Eve she smirked and wondered if she could now control the woman to actually forfeit her match.

Little did Ino knew she failed to notice another being in Eve's mind.

A visage was snarling and growling that it caught Ino's attention before she could force Eve to forfeit she turned around and could only feel her blood freeze at what was before her.

It was a chitinous and reptilian that appeared to be humanoid in appearance. It's "hair" is a mass of prehensile tentacles which are slicked back behind it's head. possesses two sets of teeth with the internal set being razor sharp. And breasts.

It's skin looked dark with dark pinkish hues on its skin and body.

The creature growled and roared at Ino who could only look horrified as she screamed very loud.

( Outside of Eve's body)

Ino's face could only look horrified as she started to scream surprising everyone.

Naruto and the others looked concerned what was going on?

(Back in the mind)

"What the hell are you!? You can't be Eve!? Get away! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Screamed Ino as Eve in her alien form charged at Ino making the girl scream much louder and quickly pulled herself out Eve's mind.

( Back in reality)

Eve was finally free of Ino's jutsu as she glared at Ino who screamed truly terrified and fell on her ass backing away from Eve.

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY! PLEASE DON'T COME TO ME!" Screamed Ino from the top of her lungs as she kept seeing a visage of Eve's alien form manifest behind the woman.

Ino suddenly passed out with foam in her mouth as the image that she saw within Eve's mind would haunt her for days or months or would even be in her nightmares.

Confused as hell that Ino had lost Hayate checked on Ino and she seemed okay as he turned towards Eve with confusion as he turned towards the Hokage who nodded.

"Winner by knockout Eve!" Hayate announced.

"Yes!" Cheered Sil with Hinata clapping

Naruto smiled as well.

_"First Sakura? Now Ino? Just what is with those two females?" _Thought Kakashi who wondered how could these two win so easily?

Now it was Hinata vs Neij.

Neji could only smirk, it was finally time to put Hinata in her place as he walked down the arena to go and fight her.

Hinata wore a look that reminds her of her father as she walked down the arena to face her cousin.

"Today Fate will decree that I shall be the victor and show everyone how weak you are Hinata-sama." Said Neji with an ugly glare.

She said nothing but got into her stance giving him a stern glare.

"Hmph! Trying to act all high and mighty for that commoner and his whores? Trying to impress him? Not like Hiashi-sama will allow that. it makes no difference if you happen to have a growth spurt, I shall beat you! And fate will deem it so!" He declared as Hinata narrowed her eyes at what he said he insulted her Mate and new friends, and for that she was not going to show any mercy on him.

"Ready? Fight!" Hayate yelled

As the two Hyuuga's now clashed and fought in their clan Taijutsu Style the Jyuuken.

Hinata was much faster, as she struck Neji in the face which shocked him he quickly recovered when she was up on him and hit his jaw with full force of her strength knocking him aside.

Getting up he wiped his mouth and noticed blood.

_"Blood?" _Thought Neji looking at her as she charged at him with the intent to beat him with an inch of his life.

Team guy looked on in concern Hinata is actually beating Neji!

The hyuuga boy staggered a bit when he felt a few strikes to his chest legs and face.

She dashed forward and struck his face with a nasty Jyuuken hit.

He couldn't understand!? How is he losing to her? How is she pushing him into a corner!? It was pissing him off he has to end this!. He will not lose!.

Hinata stood up glaring at him, as she wondered what was Neji going to do now.

He activated his Byukugan,

She noticed, as she in turn activated hers as well.

He lunged forward now infusing Chakra into his palms as did she and they both clashed, he grunted in pain when she struck his chest, and when she struck his lunges, he staggered back clutching his chest looking at her. He tried to hit her only for her to block his attack and she ruthlessly attacked him.

Everyone except Naruto Sil and Eve looked in dumbstruck at how she was fucking Neji up!

He looked bruised up, he coughed blood, one black eye and lost seem teeth.

"I would advise you to give up Neji, face it you can't beat me, you never will or your so called Fate!" She spat waiting for him to forfeit now.

He growled as he got up trying to at least make a deadly strike at her heart with an infused chakra palm she had crushed him into the ground with a powerful strike to his chest and left him barely conscious.

"Give up now. Your fate is hopeless and won't save you." She said coldly

"NEVER!" He roared as got up only to tell in pain and clutched his head

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" He screamed when he looked up with his byukugan still active he widened his eyes at what his eyes were looking at.

Hinata had just used the cage birdseal in front of everyone she glared down at him but that wasn't what made him have a fearful look on his face.

He saw something that he has never seen before, and whatever it was, it's visage was behind Hinata Manifesting behind her.

And what was it he was seeing exactly?

Well let's just say that behind Hinata is a lavender chitinous, reptilian being with claws, it had curved tusks on its face, it had a well endowed figure that any man would desire, sharp teeth and its hair had tentacles going down its shoulders squirming and the eyes, they were lavender too yet with the Byukugan staring into his very soul scaring him.

"M-Monster... M-Monster!!" He passed out after that as the visage of what he saw forever burned into his mind.

"Winner Hinata Hyuuga!!" announced Hayate

Everyone was surprised that she won! And beat him!

The next few hours the prelims we're over those who advanced consisted of:

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sil, Eve, Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Sai.

For the Finals, it will be Naruto vs Sasuke,

Hinata vs Eve

Shikamaru vs Temari

Shino vs Kankuro

Sil vs Sai

And Gaara? Whoever wins from the first match it will be either Sasuke or Naruto against him.

All genin had one month to train for the finals.

Everyone was dismissed and went home.

And speaking of home, Naruto, Sil, Eve and Hinata has to go home and check on their babies and move them in the Namikaze Estate. After that Naruto has to infect his Sensei like he plans too and convert her. He has a feeling he will deal with the Hyuuga clan later on once Hinata is revealed to her father.

If push comes to shove if they dare keep Hinata away from him he will go there himself and take her by force kill them if he has too, Hinata is his.

Or Hinata might even attack them herself...

Whichever came first.

_To be continued _

**An: Alright! 5k God damn! I've never written that long in a long time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Yeah I skipped everyone else's fights in this chapter some of it was cannon so deal with it. **

**You guys looking forward to the next chapter? I hope so! Cause they get to bond with their children, Expect Hyuuga Drama, along with Naruto planning to infect Anko and he also meets Jiraya. **

**Until next time I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**If you have any suggestions say it in review or PM me. **


	13. Chapter13

* * *

Chapter 13: Moving in new home

( Naruto's apartment)

Once the four returned from the preliminary's they entered in the apartment to see their kids sleep who were attached to the clones of Ahri.

Instantly Sil, Eve, and Hinata instantly scooped up their children looking at their wonderful newborn babies.

Feeling the motherly instincts kick in.

Naruto looked at each of his kids, all of them were newborns.

He realized he can't keep them here in his apartment building, as he spoke up to his 'Family'.

"I've spoken to the Sandaime, he has allowed me and us to live in my father's home, so pack what you can and let's get there to the house." Naruto said seeing all of his mates nod their heads as they made shadow clones to pack up their belongings and seal them all in a scroll. Now we're on their way to their new Home the Namikaze Estate.

Ahri hid away her Fox features so no one wouldn't be suspicious of her as a Fox Woman. As for the babies they held them in bundles and were covering them so no one wouldn't suspect what they are holding.

Having found his Father's house, it's a very big house and clan home enough for lots of future mates and children to be here in their Nest'

Having settled in and unpacked all their stuff Hinata came towards Naruto handling him her daughter.

"Isn't she adorable Naruto-kun? She looks just like you and me, she has your whiskers and blue eyes." Hinata said looking at their Baby Himawari Uzumaki.

"She has your hair too Hina-Chan." Naruto said with a smile seeing his daughter coo, Hinata also smiled too.

Sil was looking at both hers and Naruto's children smiling warmly at her beautiful babies, she could not wait to raise them.

Eve was also loving her twin daughters Sara and Miranda.

Ahri adored her little kits she couldn't wait to have more and raise them.

Haku stared at her twins who are asleep.

They were now a Family, but later on in the future their family will be much bigger.

Only problem was that they have to face a lot of obstacles to protect and defend their family.

Naruto could see the Hyuuga clan will not accept Hinata as his and they will stop at nothing to get at him and Hinata, if push comes to shove he'll kill them.

Then there are those in the village who still hates him.

Then there is Orochimaru.

And of course Iwa and Kumo are deemed his threats too.

And he has a feeling he will encounter even more dangerous enemies.

He will do what's necessary to protect his mates, his family and most importantly his growing clan.

His next mate will be his Sensei: Mitirashi Anko.

He will infect her next and turn her.

Then he has to train for the finals, seeing that he will have to go against Sasuke, and fight Gaara, Naruto will beat both of them to become Chunin. The Sandaime will announce his Heritage on the finals after he advances and makes Chunin.

He smiled warmly looking at all of his children as he sat with all of his mates looking at each of them.

( Meanwhile with Ino)

Ino who was still passed out from her match with Eve was sweating and shaking. She was in the Konoha hospital.

After going into Eve's mind she saw some of the grown woman's memories and even saw her sexual relations with Naruto.

Even How she was created by Orochimaru.

It scared the girl when she saw Eve's transformation.

But her and adult Naruto having sexual relations made her blush in her state. If only she was grown and would become apart of Naruto's harem.

But the question was how?

(Later on at the Hyuuga Compound)

Hinata had returned she knows she can't stay at the Namikaze estate all day knowing her father will send her Bodyguard Ko to look for her.

She promised to return to her daughter and mate.

As soon as she got in the clan compound Many Hyuuga males could only stare at Hinata with Lust and could not believe her Beauty and the curves she has. The female Hyuuga's could only look at Hinata with Envy on their faces as she walked past them to meet with her Father.

Even her little sister Hanabi who saw her wondered who was that woman and why did she look so much like her Older Sister?

In Hiashi's office

He heard a knock at the door in his office.

"Come in" He answered as the door opened revealing a woman he thought was dead.

He widened his eyes in shock at the woman before him, she looked so much like his dead Wife... this couldn't be a Genjutsu to fool him. His wife is dead and she can't possibly be right here infront of him!?

"Who are you?" He asked looking dead at the grown woman

"It's me Father. Hinata." Hinata answered in a stoic tone similar to his.

His eyes threatened to pop out as he instantly turned on his Byukugan to make sure this wasn't a Genjutsu only to find there is no Genjutsu.

He Even said Kai to try dispelling the Genjutsu only to find none on his oldest daughter.

"How!?" He asked in shock.

"Let's just say father that I have hit a growth spurt." Answered Hinata

He looked completely baffled by her appearance, she looked so much like his wife.

"How did the Preliminary's go?" He asked

"I won and beat Neji." She answered which surprised him.

She beat his nephew? He has heard from the branch hyuuga members of how highly they spoke of Neji and that Neji was a prodigy. Not to mention he was the Rookie Of the year in the academy. How was this possible?

"I am pleased to hear that you have won..." He said still keeping his attention on his eldest daughter.

"If there is nothing else Father, may I leave? I only came to inform you of my advancement." She said as he nodded slightly she turned and left his office leaving him stunned.

He needed answers and he needed them now.

He leaves his office to go to the hospital to question his Nephew.

( With Naruto)

Having left his new house, he, Sil, Eve and Haku go out shopping for new clothes while Ahri babysits the children.

Getting new clothes to wear and probably wear for the Finals in a month and that they got to train.

Since Naruto will be fighting Sasuke he knows the boy will be trained by his Father's student.

Sil, Eve and Haku got them lots of clothes and paid with their pay from the missions they saved up on.

After buying lots of Clothes the four stopped at Ichiraku's to have Ramen.

Of course Ayame the waitress could not keep her eyes off of Naruto. He looked so damn hot.

Her father noticed this and then turned towards Naruto wondering how did he and his friends become well you know Adults!? Naruto explained to his Old man and friend that they had a growth spurt which how they became like this.

Naruto stared at Ayame slightly and could tell she was perfect to be his future mate. He can claim her, he couldn't wait to infect her.

Ayame blushed seeing him look at her.

He smiled at her while leaving her a tip after he and his girls are their ramen.

Now on their way home to see their children and keep bonding with them.

Now at their house

Naruto is holding his Son Sanji Namikaze Uzumaki feeding his kid a bottle of milk while Sil is breastfeeding his sister Lazuli.

He loved all of his kids equally. Including his lovers.

Right now he is holding Hinata's daughter. Feeding the mini version of Hinata.

Now in bed with his lovers except Hinata. He wondered where was she? What was taking her?

( Hyuga compound)

Hinata created a shadow clone to sleep in her bed while she goes to her 'Real' Home, with her lover and child.

She quietly opened the window and snuck out of it, also leaving the Hyuga compound without making so much noise.

She finally escaped and went on to the namikaze estate.

( Back at the namikaze estate.)

Hinata had joined Naruto in bed with Sil, Eve, Ahri and Haku.

While their babies are in cribs sleep.

( Two days later)

For the last two days the babies were growing at a fast rate, they suddenly grow a Year older every 12 hours they were growing.

They were now growing to become the Age of 5-year-olds.

Happy and still having emotional attachments for their children.

Teaching their kids how to read, count and etc.

Though they had a feeling their kids aren't ready to go outside yet in the village.

But they can't stay cooped up in this house forever and sooner or later they will be revealed.

Naruto will just have to make some arrangements on how can he allow his little offspring to go out and enjoy the outside world. He knows once they mature they will go out and want to mate too.

Ahri is cooking dinner for the family. Feeding the kids and what not while cooking, Sanji is watching and learning from his aunt Ahri on how to cook and suddenly he found a new interest he just may enjoy. By being the cook for his family.

While everyone was eating Naruto is going to leave out for a bit, it's time he makes his move on infecting his Sensei mark her as his mate.

"I trust that you are going to infect Anko-sensei." Said Sil who saw her lover getting ready to leave as her daughter Lazuli was standing besides her.

"Yes, I promise I will be back by bedtime." Naruto answered seeing her nod.

"I'll tell the others, before we put the kids in bed." Sil said as she took lazuli with her.

( Out in konoha at night)

Naruto was on the rooftops at night as he leaped and ran.

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop as he was tracking his Sensei's scent.

Following her trail.

He hid in the darkness as he saw her walking alone and was heading for her apartment.

Once she went inside he waited and tracked her scent again climbing up on her apartment building and was following her scent that would lead him to her apartment window.

Knowing she was getting ready for bed he waited until she was sleep, and once she was asleep that would be his cue to sneak in and infect her.

He waited an hour as he saw her drift to sleep. He then quietly opened her apartment window and snuck in without making a sound. He tiptoed right over to her bed above her watching her sleep peacefully, he cupped her face and leaned down kissing her lips.

Anko in turn unknowingly returned the kiss to Naruto who she wasn't aware that she was kissing him. He extended his tongue down her throat and transmitted the species virus into her.

Having done the deed he backed away and saw her stir in her sleep as she was starting to crack open her eyes.

She looked around groggily there was nothing, her pupils dilated suddenly as she felt her molecules rearrange. She started having dreams of becoming a creature and having sexual intercourse with her Student Naruto and have a baby with him.

With that she fell back to sleep.

( The Next Day)

The girls and Naruto are at the hot springs.

Naruto was in his own hot springs while the girls were in their own area.

While enjoying the warm sensational water something caught his attention, there was a odd smell of toads in this area.

He left his spring wrapping his towel around his waist and went to go follow the scent.

The smell was coming from the girl's side of the hot springs behind a wall. Narrowing his eyes it seems there is a pervert peeping on his mates.

The pervert was giggling pervertedly behind the wall as he scribbled material in his notebook looking at Sil and Eve.

"These two hot blonde babes are perfect for my research! They look stunning!" The pervert said in a whisper with a blush and perverted look.

Naruto found the pervert glaring. Naruto started growling which froze the Pervert who smells of Toads.

The perverted toad looked behind him seeing a enraged was he senile? Was his eyes playing him seeing someone that was supposed to be dead?!

"Mi-Minato!?" said the Shocked old man hoping this wasn't a genjutsu.

"I'm not my father, pervert!" Naruto growled as he suddenly grabbed the man and started beating the breaks off him.

Sil and Eve heard of the scuffle and instantly got out the water and wrapped towels to see what was going on.

They see Naruto holding the old man by the neck choking him.

"I'm going to ask who are you and how do you know about my father?" Asked Naruto glaring at the man.

"My name is Jiraiya of the Sannin the Toad gallant! The great! Author of Icha Icha! I am the one who trained the Yondaime! And what is your name? And How is Minato your father? Minato's kid is supposed to be a kid!? At least 12 years old now!" Jiraiya answered looking at the blonde-haired man as he was focused on the man's face.

Whisker marks, blue eyes, blonde hair... He wasn't senile this man couldn't possibly happen to be!?

"So you are the old man's student, I am Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Answered Naruto glaring at Jiraiya causing the older man to widen his eyes in complete disbelief.

"No... No! No way that you are Naruto! Naruto should be a boy!?" Jiraiya yelled shocked by this revelation of what was standing before him!

He kept staring at the boy as if he saw Minato's Ghost glaring at him.

"Well I am Naruto. You are the one who trained my father." Naruto said with the toad sage nodding as he turned his attention to the two blondes.

"And who are these two stunning blonde babes?" He said with a perverted smile only to flinch when Naruto growled and glared at the old sage.

"These two are Sil and Eve they are my lovers, my mates. Girls introduce yourselves to the fool." said Naruto

"Hello perverted old fool. My name is Sil Uzumaki, and this is my twin sister Eve Uzumaki. We are Naruto's mates." Sil introduced surprising the old man before him his godson has two blonde sexy babes!? Oh yeah this will be perfect material for his books!.

"So it seems you are the author of those smut books." Naruto growled seeing Jiraiya nod weakly

"I swear if you ever put my mates in your books, I will cut off the very thing that makes you a man and shove it down your fucking throat!" Hissed Naruto as he said it in a way that would make Anko even proud.

Jiraiya went pale at that threat, that sounded like something Kushina or Tsunade would say if they catch him peeping on them.

He nodded frantically as Naruto let him go as he turned towards the girls.

"Let's go." He said as he and his girls we're going to go change that was until Jiraiya stopped them.

"Wait! Naruto! Don't you want to know who I am?" He called out to Naruto who stopped.

"You already said who you are, I know you trained my father and all but I'm not interested in learning from you." Naruto replied seeing the old man flinch.

"Naruto I am your godfather." Jiraiya said as the temperature dropped when those words were uttered out.

"What. Did. You. Just. SAY!?" Naruto roared out feeling his inner alien become enraged.

Jiraiya flinched when he felt the massive thick aura of anger.

"You are my godfather? Where the hell were you all my life!?" Naruto said now stomping up towards Jiraiya who was backed into a wall

"Naruto please I can explain-" He started but flinched when he saw Naruto's right hand become clawed as it pierced through the wall.

"It's already clear, I don't want to hear your sorry ass excuse, your just like the rest of them. You abandoned me after the death of my parents, so the old man also kept this from me too? I'm tired of being kept in the dark!" Naruto turned and stomped off.

"Naruto Wait! Please! Let me explain!" He tried to call Naruto out but the man ignored him and walked off

"Naruto has every right to be upset with you, you have no idea what me, my sister and him been through together. Your just as guilty as the sandaime Hokage. Who lies and likes to keep secrets from our dear beloved." Said Eve with disgust in her voice.

Jiraiya looked away in guilt she was right.

"For what it is worth, stay away from Naruto." Sil added

The two blondes decided to leave.

Jiraiya who could only look down he realizes Naruto may never want nothing to do with him.

He has to make things right and mend things with Naruto.

For his Student's sake.

He must take his role as godfather seriously and basically helps Naruto and the girls from there on out in order to prove to Naruto he's sincerely sorry. He has to make up for it.

He has to have a word with his sensei.

( Hyuuga compound)

Hinata could feel Naruto's anger, she wondered what angered her lover as she decided to get up and leave the clan home.

"And just where do you think you are going young lady?" said Hiashi Hyuuga

"Out." Answered Hinata.

"To see that commoner filth? And his two whore of teammates?" Hiashi said that made Hinata stop in her tracks and turn to him with a sudden look of anger on her face that he has never seen before.

"What did you just say?" She asked with venom in her tone.

"You heard me, your cousin Neji told me that you've been accompanied by that commoner boy. I advise you stay away from him I believe he is the reason you've changed and I have reason to believe he could be responsible for your growth!" Hiashi said seeing her narrow her eyes at him.

"Now come here and go finish your study and training." He commanded.

"No." She replied coldly

"What did you say!?" He did not just hear his oldest daughter tell him 'No'

"I said No, you bastard." She said with defiance and walked away

Looking enraged at her disrespect and defiance he lunged at her

"Why you little!" He yelled going to grab her only for her to turn around with a Chakra infused palm and strikes his chest directed at his lunges.

Hiashi Gagged as he spat blood from his mouth he suddenly collapsed to the ground having trouble breathing as he looked horrified at his daughter who could only scowl at him.

"Don't touch me." She hissed walking away to go check on her Naruto-Kun.

Hiashi was having trouble breathing as he spat and coughed more blood out, his vision is getting blurry his heart was beating faintly. He struggled to breathe and function.

"Hiashi-Sama!" said Ko Hinata's bodyguard as he rushed towards him.

"St-Stop her... Don't let her GACK!" He coughed on more blood

"Help! We have to take Hiashi-sama to the hospital now!" Screamed the Hyuuga man

Hanabi could only look frightened.

( Namikaze Estate.)

Hinata had arrived as she and the other females calm Naruto down.

The kids were outside in the backyard playing.

"After all this time... I had a Godfather... and he dares show his face after everything I had to endure!" He hissed

"Calm down Naruto-Kun we know the feeling." said Haku comforting her lover.

"And the Sandaime kept this from me... It just makes me wonder what else has he kept in the dark from me... My trust for him is running thin, I swear if there is one more secret that he kept from me I will leave this village and transfer our family and clan to Uzu!" He growled partially transforming.

"Are you serious?" Asked Hinata with surprise on her face

"I am dead serious. I'm tired of being told lies and being kept in the dark." He growled

"And what if the old fool doesn't want you to leave? He might try to keep us locked up here." Sil said she already didn't trust the sandaime.

"There will be hell to pay if he does that. I won't stand for this any longer, if push comes to shove we will leave to Uzu and start our clan and breed... Help our children! Have them prepared to face the shinobi world." Naruto declared

His mates already agreed,

"And when will Anko-sensei join our fold?" Questioned Eve

"She's already infected, her transformation will kick in shortly." He answered

"We will wait for her to come to us." He said looking out the window

( Meanwhile at Anko's Apartment)

Anko Mitarashi former Student of Orochimaru.

Who hasn't left her apartment building after Naruto made his visit and infected her.

The Snake Mistress is currently in her cocoon that is up against the ceiling. It has been 12 or 16 hours of being inside of that cocoon.

The cocoon started to crack open, as a Hand shot out.

Another Hand was out.

She clawed at her cocoon to break free. After getting it open. Anko fell out of it, as she was naked in the process.

Opening her brown eyes and that she covered in slime.

Now sexier and even more beautiful Anko had slim curvy hips, her breasts got bigger, her ass was plump.

She touched at where her Curse seal was.

Only to find that it was gone. And that she did feel it any longer on the back of her neck.

She was finally free...

Free from Orochimaru!?

She is now eternally grateful to her Alpha.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Her Student, her Mate, her Alpha.

She now belongs to him.

And she intends to repay him by sexual intercourse and have his baby.

_To be continued._

**An: and that's it! Stopping it there! **

**I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Next one is when Anko joins with the species clan and gets her freak on with Naruto.**

**What will jiraiya do? Will he ever train Naruto and help him for the finals? **

**Will Naruto lose his trust in the Sandaime and do as he plans?**

**Time skip and chunin exams?**

**What do you think will happen!? **

**Until next time. **

**Pm me if you have any suggestions **


	14. Chapter14

**An: Adult Naruto has Alex Mercer's voice, Sil and Eve are Natasha** **henstridge**

Chapter 14: Training and Finals.

( Konoha Hospital)

"How is Hiashi-sama doctor?" asked Ko Hyuuga

"Not doing good, he was put into cardiac arrest, his heart is badly damaged, his lungs are even slightly banged up, we're doing everything we can to heal him and get him back up to strength. He will have to remain bedridden for the whole month." said the doctor with Ko looking shocked.

"Do you know what caused his diagnosis.?" The doctor asked With Ko looking a bit tensed.

"Hurt in a training accident with his oldest daughter." Ko answered with the doctor raising an eyebrow.

" How unfortunate, I may have to run some tests." the doctor said walking off.

Ko decided to head back to the Hyuuga compound it seems he will have to inform the Hyuuga Elders of the situation.

( Hokage Office)

"So... You've met him I take it." Asked the Sandaime smoking his pipe.

"Yes I have... He's very angry with me..." Jiraiya said sadly

"Was his life really that hard here?" He asked seeing his sensei nod.

"Of course it was. Minato would be rolling in his grave if he knew the life his son lived.." Hiruzen said blowing smoke from his pipe.

"Don't forget Kushina... Knowing her temper rivals Tsunade's." Jiraiya remarked with Hiruzen nodding at that.

"So what will you do now? Will you enter In Naruto's life? Or-" Hiruzen said but Jiraiya cut him off.

"Of course I'm going to be in his life! Minato would not forgive me if I wasn't!" Jiraiya said seeing Hiruzen raise a eyebrow at that.

"What made my godson an adult all of sudden?" Jiraiya asked as his Sensei blew smoke from his pipe and answered Him by telling him the story of Naruto's life and relationship with those twins, even told the toad sage about Naruto made a few kills, that he killed Mizuki, Zabuza, Gato and Gato's thugs.

Jiraiya had a look of concern and serious face when his sensei told him that the two blondes were Orochimaru's former experiments.

"Those two are former experiments!? And you let my godson hang around that snake bastard's experiments!?" Jiraiya yelled.

"Well, to be frank with you Jiraiya, they became attached to him as Naruto felt it was his responsibility to look after them. It's as if he formed a bond with the twins and stuck with them thick and thin." Hiruzen answered seeing Jiraiya look away still in concern about His godson sticking around with his ex team mate's 'creations'

"Do you have any information on how they were created?" Jiraiya questioned seeing the Sandaime nod.

"Yes, right after Naruto found the two girls I had sent a team of ANBU to search the lab and to find anything of what Orochimaru might have kept down there." Hiruzen said pulling out a folder and giving it to Jiraiya who looked into it reading the file about Sil and Eve,

"So these two aren't normal? Just how did Orochimaru make them?" He wondered

"That I do not know, Naruto said these creatures they are becoming are from the stars..." Hiruzen explained with Jiraiya looking at him skeptically

"From the stars? And what did you just say? Naruto is a creature too!? Like those two?! How!?" Jiraiya demanded

"That I do not know either, the boy already doesn't trust me enough and that I'm already on thin ice with him I don't want to lose what trust I have with him." The Sandaime said seeing Jiraiya frown.

"The stars... are you saying they are possibly aliens?" Jiraiya wondered with the Sandaime shrugging

"Maybe... there's no other explanation, that they are aliens and that somehow Naruto became one." Hiruzen suggested

"Great just what can I do? How can I gain Naruto's trust? How can I get into his life without fucking it up?" Jiraiya said out loud.

"It just might be too late for you to get into his life now Jiraiya, he considers the twins as his family and wives." Hiruzen added in.

"It's not too late just yet! I can make amends and try to get into his life! And do what I should have done years ago after the Kyuubi attack! I have to at least try to have him open up to me again!" Jiraiya declared seeing the Sandaime look at him with a brow raised

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Said Hiruzen waiting for his student to reply.

"By training him, and help him for the finals!" Was Jiraiya's answer in a determined way as he existed out the window to go find his godson.

"Good luck with that." Said Hiruzen as he began to work on defeating his arch nemesis: paperwork. Every Kage's nemesis, he wondered how did Minato defeat their bane of existence.

( With Naruto)

Now in the middle of training in the forest of death while his family are at the Namikaze house feeding the kids,

Training in the forest by himself, since in the finals he will be fighting Sasuke Uchiha, and Gaara.

He concentrated on shape shifting his right arm into a large scythe blade. Then shifting both is hands into a deadly pair of claws. He shifted his right arm into a whip like tendril. He wondered should he reveal his mutation in the finals...?

Maybe, maybe not.

He unsealed Zabuza's sword and starting swinging it, cutting down a few trees in his path, as he was seeing memories of Zabuza wielding the executioner's blade.

Naruto then weaved a hand seal for the hidden mist Jutsu, this was perfect he could use this against Sasuke in his fight. Or maybe trap the boy in a water prison Jutsu.

And how to deal with Gaara? Knowing the boy has sand at his beck and call, Naruto knows Water is Gaara's one weakness.

Stabbing the sword in the ground he weaved a few hand seals,

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he launched a Water Dragon out of thin air and it was twice the size of Zabuza's own water dragon but much bigger, as it was launched at a area with trees destroying everything in the process.

He decides to not use his mutation in the finals he will be using all of Zabuza's skills.

Since he 'Consumed' the feared Swordsman of the Mist which granted Naruto all of Zabuza's skills, memories and swordsmanship skills.

Then it hit Naruto, if he has the ability to 'Consume' anyone he wants that would give him their skills, their memories, their bloodlines? Since Zabuza was the first to fall prey to being Consumed.

Before he could keep training he heard noise coming from the bushes turning around he looked hefting his sword.

Coming out of the bushes was Mitrashi Anko wearing _just_ her Trench Coat and nothing else. She was only naked but wearing her trench coat.

"Hey Naruto-kun~" Anko greeted as she took her trench coat off revealing her naked form.

"Anko-Sensei, to what do I owe the pleasure of you coming to see me?" He said smiling it seems she's already infected and is turned.

"I'm here to properly 'thank you' for freeing me of the curse seal~ and for making me so special~" Anko said huskily as she walked over to him stroking his chest.

He smiled wrapping his arms around her as he himself could tell she wanted to be fucked.

"Please Breed me... Naruto-kun~" Anko begged looking at him with a look of lust.

Naruto of course undid his clothing as she blushed looking at his hot adult figure and looked down south at the impressive cock he has that could please many women.

"Take me Naruto-kun~ I want to have your baby~" Anko said as he took Anko in his arms.

**(Lemon!)**

The kiss alone made Anko weak as she returned the kiss to her alpha as their tongues lashed together, The kiss stops then Naruto takes one of her Nipples into his mouth and Anko starts moaning loudly while blushing even redder.

He stopped and looked at her breasts.

"Naruto-kun..." Anko moaned as Naruto started squeezing her breasts.

Naruto continued squeezing and molding Anko's breasts, all the while making her moan his name and begging him to continue. Naruto then moved his face to her right tit and started licking it before pulling it into his mouth.

"Naruto-kun... yes. Ah, don't stop." Anko moaned out as Naruto continued sucking on her tit.

Naruto then released the erect bud with a wet 'pop' making Anko's boob bounce back into place before moving to the other, so as not to neglect it.

Anko was in heaven right now. She would never tell anyone this, but her breasts were really sensitive and what Naruto was doing to her was driving her wild. After a while, Naruto released Anko's boob and let it do the same as the other one. Naruto then saw Anko with a pleased look on her face before moving down to Naruto's lower half staring at his huge meat stick that many women could kill to enjoy and have.

Anko wrapped her fingers around Naruto's member and received a pleased groan in response. Anko smiled at this and began to stroke Naruto's member before she put her lips to the head and sucked on it, making Naruto groan again. She soon slipped it into her mouth and started bobbing back and forth while one of her hands bounced his balls.

She was hungrily sucking his cock, enjoying the taste as she continued to suck him off harder. He groaned when he gripped her hair.

Anko stop what she was doing, causing Naruto to groan in disappointment, only to then groan in complete pleasure as Anko used her boobs to smother Naruto's member.

"How does this feel, Naruto-kun?" Anko asked as she rubbed her globes over Naruto's member and licking the head of it.

"It feels great!" He answered before he started thrust into Anko's breasts while she took his dick back into her mouth and continued to suck and lick it like a sucker while she used her tits to rub on the massive veins of his cock. Naruto continued to thrust into Anko's boobs before he groaned and without warning came into her mouth.

Anko couldn't keep all of it in before she opened her mouth and rope after rope of cum landed on her face and breasts.

'_Damn, he came a lot more then I thought he would! There's so much and it tastes so good!'_ Anko thought as she tasted the white liquid before swallowing it.

Naruto then grabbed Anko and gently moved her so that her back was on the ground.

She spreads her legs out for him to take her. As Naruto hovering over her.

"My turn, Anko-chan." Naruto said huskily before he started kissing his way from her neck as he lined his cock up with Anko's entrance.

Naruto gently pushed his cock into Anko's pussy and came to a barrier. He looked to Anko one last time and got a nod. He pulled out a little before thrusting all the way into Anko's core, taking her virginity. Anko held back a scream as tears came from her eyes. However, these were not tears of pain, but tears of joy. Anko opened her eyes and looked into Naruto's.

"We're one, Naruto-kun." Anko said in joy, making Naruto smile.

"Yeah, I guess we are, Anko-chan." Naruto said.

"You can move now, it doesn't hurt anymore." Anko said, getting nod from the blonde.

Naruto then started thrusting in and out of Anko's core at a fast pace, causing them both to moan in complete pleasure. Naruto had never felt anything as good as Anko's tight, velvety walls as he they tightened on his member with every thrust.

Anko was on cloud nine as the man she loved was fucking her. She had never felt this much pleasure before in her life. With every thrust, Anko's toes curled. Anko's pleasure grew as Naruto lifted her left leg and placed it on his shoulder.

"Oh god Naruto-kun, fast! Fuck me harder!" Anko yelled, and Naruto was more then happy to oblige.

Soon, they changed postions. Naruto was now on his back while Anko was bouncing on his member, causing her globes to bounce as Naruto thrust up into her womanhood. Naruto watched her breasts bounce and loved it. He loved what was happening. He didn't want any it end. He knew that she was his and no one else would allowed to touch her.

"Yes! Yes! Give it to me Naruto-Kun! Give me a Baby! Breed me!" Moaned Anko as she was close to cumming, Naruto of course was close to cumming as well as he poured his sperm deep inside her.

He pulled out. Now that he impregnated her.

Her womb now impregnated as her stomach began to expand to show she is pregnant.

In 5 minutes later you could hear crying.

Naruto sat beside Anko who is now holding a baby girl with purple hair just like hers.

"She's so precious!~ what can we name her Naruto-kun?" Anko said now feeling emotionally attachment to her newborn daughter.

"Motoko, Motoko kusanagi Uzumaki." He said as She smiled at that. She loved the name.

(Meanwhile with the Girls)

Sil, Eve, Haku, Ahri and Hinata telepathically saw the intercourse Naruto and Anko did as they got wet from watching it.

"And now Anko-Sensei joins the family with a new sibling for our kids." Eve Answered with everyone nodding.

"We have a new sibling?" Asked Sara, Eve's daughter looking at her aunts and mother while her siblings are behind her.

"Of course, you have a new Cousin." Answered Eve with the kids all looking happy at this.

"That's great! Now we have a new cousin to play with!" Cheered Miranda who stood by her sister Sara as the rest of the children cheered as well.

The adults who all saw their children happy made them smile.

Later on.

Naruto and Anko who is holding her newborn daughter came home.

Once they entered, there Stood the rest of the women and their children.

"Everyone say hello to the new members of our family." Naruto said with a big smile as Anko showed Motoko to everyone who looked at the purple haired baby in awe.

"Welcome to the family Anko-Sensei." Greeted Sil and Eve who hugged their Sensei who hugged them back.

"Aww she's cute Naruto-kun can we hold her?" Said Haku

"Sure!" He gave her his newborn daughter to Haku.

"Father!" Shouted all of Naruto's children in unison as they all charged at him and tackled him in hugs.

He hugged each of them and was giving them lots of love.

( Meanwhile with Ino)

Ino was at her house discharged from the hospital as she stood at her dinner table not even touching her food.

"Is something the matter Ino-Chan?" Asked her mother who looked concerned at her daughter, ever since her daughter has been discharged from the hospital Ino hasn't been herself.

Ino was in a trance as she unknowingly had a telepathic view of Eve standing around Naruto with Kids?.

"Ino-Chan?" Her Father this time asked hoping to wake the girl out of her thoughts.

"Ye-Yes Daddy?" Ino said looking at her parents who looked a little worried at her.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked wondering what was going on in her head.

"I'm doing, fine... just thinking about my loss at the exams." Said Ino she didn't want to explain what was really going on in her mind.

As a sudden image of Adult Naruto was in her head. Giving her a charming smile that it made her blush.

"Ino-" Said her mother but cut her off by her daughter.

"May I be excused." She said walking away from her plate leaving the dinner table surprising her parents.

"Maybe she needs time to clear her mind." Said Inoichi to his wife.

Ino now in her room, finally alone. She could not stop thinking about Adult Naruto. And she could not stop having these telepathic views of Eve.

What was wrong with her? Why is she having such thoughts and imaginations.

"Want to join us Ino-Chan?" Said a voice that made Ino turn around and saw a visage of Adult Naruto.

He outstretched his hand out for her to join him and to be apart of the 'Family'

"Come join us," He said with a smile on his face.

"I... I... I... want to join.." She said only for her to shake her head wildly looking around only to find that Adult Naruto wasn't in the room with her, was she imagining things?

Why did it feel so real?

As if he was actually here and there.

She needed to rest her mind.

( Namikaze Manor)

Having dinner with his wives and children, He heard a knock at the door and told his family to wait here, he went to go see who it was at his door.

Right when he opened the door he saw Jiraiya standing there he glared at the man and had to surpress an urge to not growl and kill the man right here and now.

"What do you want?" He hissed as Jiraiya flinched at the tone.

"Naruto, please, give me a chance, I want to train you for the finals." Said Jiraiya in a pleading way causing Naruto to growl loudly.

"And give me one reason why I should give you a chance? Give me a reason why I should train with you?" Growled Naruto still glaring at the toad sage

"Because, I want to make amends Naruto, really! I want to be there for you when I should have, I promised your father I would look after you and-" Jiraiya said but Naruto cut him off.

"Cut the bullshit, if that were true you would have been here the day my parents died, and raised me like you should have, I don't need you as a Godfather, I have a family of my own now." Naruto said as he was about to close the door on the sannin only for Jiraiya to stop him.

"Please! Naruto! I beg you! I really want to help you train and make up for what I didn't do please! Just one chance! I'll train you how to summon toads! I'll train you your father's prized Jutsu!" Jiraiya pleaded out. As Naruto stopped and still glared at the man.

"Please! Just one chance! To make things right! Just please!" Jiraiya begged hoping his words would reach the blonde man.

Naruto stares at him hard, as he was thinking and is maybe considering the idea of learning his father's Jutsu. And summon toads? Who needs those amphibious creatures when he has the most three strongest Summons in the rampage summoning contract, Lizzie, Ralph and George along with another monster like Kaiju who is like the size of them.

"Fine, you get one chance to make things right with me, fuck it up and we are done. Don't get any good ideas because I still don't trust you, you will train me my father's Jutsu's but I will not Summon toads, I already have a summons contract. Got it?!" Naruto shouted as Jiraiya nodded frantically but was surprised to hear that the boy has a summons contract already!? How was he going to explain this to Ma, Pa, and Gamabunta!?

"Good now get out." Naruto said slamming the door shut.

"What was all that about?" Sil asked with her, Hinata, Anko standing out the kitchen door.

"That was a certain perverted old fool, I agree to train with him only to learn my father's jutsu's. I still don't fully trust him I don't even want him to know the existence of our children, I most definitely don't want no one in Konoha to know about our family and growing children." Naruto said standing still flexing his claws.

"And what do you plan to do?" Sil asked

"After the Chunin exams. We are to leave to Uzu. I can't consider Konoha as a home and safe place for our children. Uzu will be repopulated by the many women I find to be chosen as mates and breeders. Our children once they mature they will want to mate too. I'm going to revive our clan into a new species of Uzumaki's." Naruto said finally.

_To be continued _

**An: Now onto the finals! Remember Naruto vs Sasuke! **

**I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! Oh for what surprises I have for the next chapter! **

**Until next time! **


	15. Chapter15

Chapter15: Chunin Finals showdown part one.

( Konoha 1 week later)

At Naruto's house.

Having returned from his training with Jiraiya, he is greeted with the sight of his many children and wives.

As they all hugged him and asked him how was their training.

"You have a visitor who wants to see you Naruto-kun." Said Sil with Naruto raising a eyebrow as she led him to the living room.

In the living room he was greeted at the sight of one Ino Yamanaka sitting besides Eve.

"What is she doing here?" Naruto asked looking at Eve.

"She wants to join us Naruto-kun. It seems because she invaded my mind she wishes to become apart of our family, our Clan." Eve explained.

"Is this true?" Naruto said with Ino nodding.

"Pl-Please Naruto-kun I want to join you.. I want to join your clan... I want to be... I want to be you-your Mate too! I can't stop having these telepathic visions of you and Eve! Every time I think about it, it's driving me to join you! Please!" Ino begged staring at the blonde haired man.

Staring at Ino for a little bit, he started to have a vision of her as an adult and the same creature as he and the rest of his mates are.

_Turn her..._

_Infect her... make her one of us..._

He heard the voices in his head telling him that she is perfect to be his as well.

"Are you sure that's what you want? Because once I infect you, there is no turning back, you belong to me... for the rest of your life..." Naruto said with Ino tensing at that meaning that she will probably never be with her family again.

But the urge to become an adult and be with Naruto was getting stronger and she could not stop. Having such thoughts in her head.

"Yes..." Ino answered.

Naruto of course smiled at this as did Eve and Sil.

"Welcome to the family Ino-Chan." With that he Bit her neck marking her, and injecting the virus into her.

(An: only reason why I didn't have Naruto kiss her like he normally would, would be a problem and that she's a child and he's a adult, some of you might say that's sick)

Ino moaned a bit as her pupils dilated she could feel the virus flow through her veins, re arrange her molecules and DNA.

With that Ino Passed out.

As she was now infected with the virus and will probably turn soon.

Next week would be the Chunin exam finals. He told his family to make preparations for leaving, such as packing their belongings in scrolls.

Hinata would have to go home and get all of her stuff.

She even thinks of bringing her little sister in to the fold. Corrupting her and converting her into one of them. She couldn't leave her little sister with the clan knowing her Bastard of a Father and the Hyuuga Elders will try to mold her as the perfect Hyuuga Heiress like how they tried to do her. She couldn't have that. She will also have to cut some loose ends as well before she leaves with her alpha to their new home and nesting clan area.

The kids are playing in the backyard with their new half sister Motoko who is now 5 years old. While the adults are making preparations for leaving Konoha.

Meanwhile Naruto is planning who else to infect with him to join his clan.

He heard from Anko recently that Yugao's fiancé Hayate was murdered.

He suddenly had several visions of Yugao, Hana Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka and Ayame of turning them too.

He will infect them all and take them with him to Uzu.

He must do all of that before the finals which is next week.

He will target Yugao first.

He'll do it at night, which is perfect.

( Konoha nightfall)

Leaving his house, while his family are getting ready for bed, he goes off to find Yugao's house and to infect her and make her his.

He's following her scent. Stalking on the dark shadows of the night, he knows she's off duty at this time of night, it was the perfect opportunity to try and infect her.

He stealthy sneaks pass any Shinobi on patrol tonight, His Sensei taught him stealth.

Having found his destination, he could see Yugao's house and that she was in there, probably sleep too.

Sniffed making sure there was no one else around, no Hidden Anbu around her house knowing her Squad might come around. Having reached to the window he peaked to see if she was sleep.

She was in her bed sleep.

Before he could try and enter her window he saw wires which could mean a trap.

So he will have to enter the door.

He picklocked the door with his single claw, he quietly opened the door, and snuck his way in her house.

He looked around for any traps, only to see a few trip wires. He walked over the trip wires and was heading for her bedroom.

He quietly opened the door to her bedroom and tip toed his way in, without making such a sound.

Seeing her sound asleep.

He arched his way towards her, Naruto looked down at her.

He inched in and kissed her on the lips, Yugao unknowingly kissed Naruto back as he began to transmit the virus into her, after that he bit her on the neck making her moan marking her.

All of a sudden Yugao soon felt her molecules and DNA rearrange as she was now infected.

He saw her stir in her sleep. He decided it was now time to leave before she woke up.

( Meanwhile at the Namikaze Estate)

Sil was looking out the window knowing Naruto is out there infecting another woman of his choice. Her sister and the rest of her bride sisters are putting all their children to bed. Suddenly her pair of children came in her shared bedroom.

"What are the two of you doing up? You both should be in bed." Sil said now turning towards her Son and Daughter.

"Mom, when can we ever go out the house like you and see other people?" Said Sanji her son with his sister Lazuli frowning at her mother.

Sil sighed, as she looked towards her children.

"You can't go out there, it's not safe for you, your sister or your half brother and sisters. Which is why we let all of you play in the backyard." Sil explained With both of her kids looking at one another than looking at their mother again.

"Why is it not safe out there?" Said Lazuli this time

"Because your father has enemies out there, and he doesn't want any of them to harm you or the rest of your siblings. When we finish for the exams we are leaving this village to build a brand new one. Once it is all said and done you all can finally go outside without no one hurting you or your siblings." Sil explained as her kids did understand what she was saying.

"Do you both understand?" Said Sil seeing both kids nod

"All right, now you two go to bed." She ushered them to bed.

Sil like Naruto, is very protective of her children, pretty much of all the women Naruto mated with and turned, are all very protective of their children, and will kill anyone who dares to harm their children.

Which is why Naruto doesn't want them out in the village.

He was doing what any father would do, he was protecting them. Once the Chunin finals are done with they are leaving to Uzu and they'll be Kami damned if the Hokage tries to keep them here.

It'll be hell to pay.

( The next Day)

Naruto would be at ichraku's along with Haku and Sil.

They are picking up a large delivery of Ramen for them and their children. Ayame couldn't keep her eyes off of Naruto as she blushed staring at his handsome face.

It was hard to believe that the boy she used to see as a little brother has grown to become a attractive man.

"Something wrong Ayame-Chan?" Asked Naruto as she flinched a bit and blushed

"No-Nothing is wrong Naruto-Kun," She stammered like a certain Hyuuga Heiress that was once all shy, but now been turned into a sexual Alien with killer instincts.

"Alright Naruto that's 80 bowls of ramen, it's sure is a lot for you and your friends." Teuchi said handling Naruto the ramen as He created shadow clones to take all the bowls of ramen. All this ramen was mostly for them and their children.

"Thanks old Man" Naruto said with a smile as he paid for the food before sliding a note towards Ayame.

"See you old man, thanks for the ramen." Naruto said as he, his girls and clones go home to carry the food and feed their family.

"Whew that sure was a lot of ramen to cook, let me prepare more, for the next customers." Teuchi said going to the back leaving Ayame alone as she opened the note and is reading what Naruto said in the note.

'Ayame-Chan, I want us to talk later on in private.'

She blushed, he wants to see her in private? Later on like tonight?

( Namikaze Manor)

Finally home, Naruto and his family are all having ramen for dinner.

Hinata is eating her ramen and feeding her daughter some too.

Sara and Miranda are eating their ramen, Haku is feeding her kids Zabuza and Mizore their ramen.

( With Ino)

Ino is getting dressed and is on her way out of the flower shop, she herself was going to visit Naruto and his family for Dinner.

Having left the shop, and is on her way to the Namikaze Manor, unbeknownst to Ino, was that her former best friend Sakura Haruno was watching her leave.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion, why was Ino-pig looking all pretty and stuff? And where was she going?

Sakura even noticed a change in her former best friend, it's like Ino just removed Sakura out of her life.

Ever since she's been discharged from the hospital She realized Ino is not herself either. Now Sakura has been having scary nightmares of Sil becoming a horrifying Monster.

She swears she saw what she saw. Sil is a Monster! Sil is a freak, she's a Monster. She tried to tell her family and Sensei of what she saw in the forest of death and in her fight with Sil. Sil is a Monster and her disguise is a human!

No one didn't believe her. Thinking she was exaggerating or that Sil probably put her in a genjutsu to make her believe that she is a Monster. She saw what she saw, and she is going to reveal the truth to anyone to those freaks! Sil and Eve that they are monsters, and she no doubt believes Naruto is a monster too like her mother always says.

There will be consequences! Kami be damned!

( Later on at the Namikaze House)

"Hey Dad?" Asked Miranda seeing her father look down at her.

"Yes Miranda-Chan?" He replies

"Can we get a pet?" Said Miranda with Zabuza, Ran and Motoko coming in.

"What kind of Pet are we talking about?" Naruto said looking at his children.

"Can we have a Dog?" Miranda asked with Naruto now raising a brow looking at Miranda.

"A Dog?" Naruto said seeing his daughter nod.

"Please can we get a dog" Miranda said using her puppy dog eyes, she learned from her half sister Himawari.

Naruto day there thinking if he should get his kids a pet, he seems to be considering it, since he did plan on seeing Hana Inuzuka.

"Very well, I'll get you all a puppy." Naruto said with his kids now cheering.

(Inuzuka Clan Home-Sometime Later)

"Is this the Inuzuka Clan home?" said Naruto, as he had been told by Hinata this was where the clan was located, and saw the dogs though he had to check.

"Yes it is. My name is Inuzuka Hana. Can I help you Naruto-san?" said Hana, as she saw the blonde looking at the kennels, and then at her while the dogs around them were acting submissive to his presence.

Hana couldn't blame them for acting that way, as she could practically feel Naruto's aura of dominate authoritative power that made her want to act the same way, and saw the boy getting closer with each passing second. In her mind, Hana saw herself staring at an alpha male to end all alphas, and it was sending sensations down her spine that she had never felt before.

_"This is Naruto who beat my little brother? No wonder Kiba lost to him, and from what Akamaru has said, Naruto is alpha material..." _Thought Hana as she was starting to get weak in the knees and feel very submissive towards Naruto.

"Yes, I have come to look for a puppy. For my house mates." Said Naruto

"Come follow me, We have a new litter of pups." Hana said as she showed him the way

While he was following her, he mentally had visions of the two going at it. Including her Mother. He couldn't wait to turn Hana.

"Ok Naruto-sama here they are." Hana said now showing them the litter of Inuzuka pups. The pups themselves turned their attention on Naruto as they whimpered in submission at the sight of him, all except one puppy that was looking happily at Naruto.

The little pup came towards Naruto, as he picked it up, it showed no signs of fear or submission like all the other pups and dogs.

"What about this one? Hana?" He asked looking at the puppy

"That seems like the runt of the litter." Answered Hana .

"Hmmm" He said observing the Puppy. Seeing it was a female puppy.

"I'll take her." He said pulling out his wallet.

"Oh no! Keep your money, it's on the house!" said Hana as she blushed seeing him look at her

"Really?" He said putting away his wallet and putting the puppy down.

"Yes!" She answered seeing him smile

"Why thank you Hana-chan. I think since you've given me this puppy for free, I just may think about taking you on a Date." He said with a charming smile as she blushed even harder when he said that.

"For real?" She said hoping he was serious but he nodded.

He grinned when he has his arm around her waist.

She blushed and had to resist the urge to kiss him.

He leaned in and kissed her.

She looked surprised when he kissed her, she in turn returned the kiss back as he transmitted the virus into her.

All of a sudden her pupils dilated when she felt the virus now infect her. As it spreaded throughout her body.

She did not want to let him go.

He then bit her with his fangs marking her as his.

While they held each other Kiba walked in on them.

"Hey Hana can you- WHAT THE FUCK!?" Kiba shouted widening his eyes at what he saw before him.

Both of them stopped and turned towards Kiba who looked shocked and then looked livid.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY SISTER!" He yelled with anger as he rushed to go fight with Naruto.

But a growl from Hana stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't even try it runt!" Growled Hana daring her little brother to try and challenge her Alpha.

"But Hana-Chan! How could you let him kiss you!. Enough is not enough for you huh!? You hogging Sil-Chan and Eve-Chan to yourself even Hinata-Chan! Now you want to hog my Sister too!? Hell NO!" He attempted to jump at Naruto only for another voice to stop him.

"Kiba Enough!" Shouted Tsume Inuzuka who came in after hearing the commotion.

He obeyed after seeing the look his mother sent him.

"Now what is going on her-" She Said but froze when she saw Naruto holding her daughter.

Suddenly Tsume's cheeks began to go pink and she felt very submissive for some reason... her entire focus was on Naruto.. she could feel the power and dominance of a Alpha swell around Naruto.

"Ah you must be Kiba and Hana's mother." Naruto said as she nodded.

"Ye-Yes I am, your Naruto?" She asked as he nodded.

"Why yes I am." Naruto replies back

"What brings you here?" She asked trying to surpress herself from jumping on him and kiss him.

"I've come to get a puppy for my house mates." Naruto answered truthfully

"Well the Puppy is on the house. Naruto-kun." Tsume said with a smile

Kiba looked taken back by this as he couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing! He was about to say something but the look from his mother told him to shut up.

Kiba could only fume in anger why was this trash here!? It was bad enough that Naruto stole Sil, Eve and Hinata. But now the dobe is trying to steal his Sister from him!? Maybe his mother too! He will not stand for it!

Akamaru his puppy companion could only shake his head at his master knowing his master seems upset that he's not alpha material like Naruto. Akamaru looked at the female puppy that is with Naruto who smiled at him, Akamaru also smiled too.

"Why thank you Tsume-san, it seems I must go, maybe someday We'll cross paths." Naruto said with a smile as he walked out the door with his new puppy.

Right after he left Hana spoke.

"Mom, I think I found my Alpha." She said with a smile on her face and blush.

"Oh? So you've fallen for him? If only I was your age I would totally have gone with him myself, cause he is definitely 100% Alpha material." Tsume said with a grin with Hana frowning and Kiba growling

"In your dreams Mom your too old to be with him." Hana remarked as her mother smirked

"Maybe so, but you may never know, He just may like older Women." Said Tsume Inuzuka as Kiba growled

"Eww! Mom no way! You need someone way better than him! And Hana you stay away from him too! No sister of mine will date that-that that Freak!" Kiba growled only for Hana to lunge at him snarling picking him up by the collar of his jacket.

"Call my alpha a freak again Runt or else I'll-" Hana growled of that of a angry wolf only for Tsume to intervene

"Alright you two enough! Hana put him down!" Tsume yelled as Her daughter obeyed but still growled at her younger brother

"Kiba, go to your room." Said Tsume seeing her son look surprised and shocked that she's punishing him.

"But mom-" Said Kiba but froze at the pissed off look his mother gave him.

"I said go to your room, NOW!!" Yelled Tsume as Kiba frantically ran to his room not wanting to be on the receiving end of his mother's Anger.

(Namikaze Estate)

"She's cute!!!" Squealed Miranda with all of her siblings around her getting turns in petting the new family puppy.

Meanwhile the Girls were all circled around Naruto.

"You've actually gotten the kids a Dog?" Said Eve looking at her lover.

"Of course, they kept asking me for a pet." Naruto answered.

"Awww what can we name her?" Asked Ran.

"How about we name her Miu?" Said Mizore who is sucking on a lollipop.

"No. We name her Rebecca." Said Sara.

"No. How about Komatsu." Said Lazuli this time said.

"No. Lazuli! Let's name her Hachiko!" Himawari now spoke out

"How about we name her Nana." Chimes in Motoko who is eating Dango, which is something she inherited from her mother.

The little pup barked in approval of that name.

"Then it's settled! We name her Nana!" Declares Miranda with the rest of the siblings agreeing

"Well that's over," Naruto said

"Thank you Father!!" Shouted his kids as he waved T them replying

"Your welcome." Said Naruto as he is getting ready to leave.

"Going Training Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata looking at her lover.

"Yeah, with the toad sage, I'll be back by Dinner." Naruto said as he left the door before giving all of his lovers kisses and hugs from his children.

( One Month later)

It was now the day of the Chunin exams, at last. Having trained with Jiraiya and brought in "additional" new mates into the Fold, for a whole month. Once he wins the finals he and his family will plan their escape from the village and go to Uzu.

In the Kage booth sat The Sandaime and the 'Kazekage' who so happens to be Orochimaru in disguise.

Kabuto is disguised as a Anbu waiting for the signal from his master.

In the stands.

Ino is sitting, watching the match. With Sakura besides her.

"I can't wait for Sasuke-kun to beat Naruto!" Sakura cheered waiting for her former best friend to cheer along with her

"As if Sasuke could beat Naruto-kun." Said Ino with Sakura looking shocked at her former best friend did she hear that right!? Her former best friend is rooting for that freak!?

"Pig! Stop saying such nonsense! Sasuke-kun is a Uchiha Elite! There's no way he could lose to that freak! With the amount of training he's been getting from Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke-kun will beat Naruto!" Said Sakura defending her crush and is rooting for him.

Ino had to surpress a urge to smack her former best friend. And also had to surpress herself from growling.

_"In your dreams forehead. Your precious Sasuke-kun can't defeat our alpha. Naruto-kun is way out of Sasuke's league. It doesn't matter how much He learned from Kakashi-Sensei, just you wait. Once Naruto is through with Duck ass." _Said Ino in her mind.

_"You can say that again, Ino-Chan," _said Eve in telepathy with Both Hinata and Sil agreeing with this mentally.

Down at the arena, Naruto waited, for Sasuke to arrive.

He wore a hood and jacket.

( An: Picture him wearing Alex Mercer's outfit)

And 5 minutes later In a swirl of leaves both Sasuke and Kakashi appeared.

Sasuke bore a smirk at Naruto, he was confident that he could beat Naruto.

Kakashi bid him good luck and went into the stands leaving the two alone as Genma approached with flags in his hands.

"Say, Dobe let's make a deal. If I win, you lose your precious Sil-Chan to me where she will become my bride to restore my clan." Said Sasuke in a smug way seeing Naruto growl and unsealed his sword

"It will be a cold day in hell if you try and take Sil from me." Said Naruto snarling.

"She will be mine, maybe I could have that Haku girl and Eve, maybe the Hyuuga girl Hinata as all my wives to birth a new generation of the Uchiha clan!" Said Sasuke with arrogance

"Start the match, Genma-san so I can end this Uchiha's career as a Shinobi." Growled Naruto as the man nodded.

"Ready? Fight!" Said Genma

And with that the two started to fight.

_To be continued _

**An: The fight will be in the next chapter! And as for the surprises I mentioned. Will be in the next chapter. Plus the invasion. **

**How should I do this? Should I have Naruto Save the Sandaime then leave? Or leave the man to die at the hands of Orochimaru and leave konoha.**

**Until next time cause I have other stories to tend too. Once I update them I'll update this again. **

**Sasuke is going to get crushed by Naruto. **


	16. Chapter16

Chapter 16: Chunin Finals showdown part 2

(Chunin Stadium)

The Fight between Naruto and Sasuke erupted as Naruto chased after Sasuke with his sword swinging it attempting to try and cut Sasuke, Sasuke pulled out a kunai as he dodged and weaved Naruto's sword.

"Quit jumping around so much, because you're not leaving out of the arena without a limb. Or two," Remarked Naruto with a sadistic grin as he heaved Executioner's blade.

Sasuke frowned yet sweated in slight fear at those words which reminded him of Zabuza who once said those words.

( In the jonin stands)

"So Anko wasn't kidding when she said Naruto got ahold of Zabuza's sword. How did the kid even beat the feared swordsman is what I wanna know." Remarked Asuma who is smoking his cigarette.

"Yes my eternal rival how did Naruto-San managed to beat Zabuza?" Said Guy looking at both Kakashi and Anko.

Anko was too focused on seeing her mate kick the shit out of Sasuke.

Kakashi on the other hand didn't even pay attention as he kept his focus on his student then Naruto, frowning at the blonde's words.

He had a bad feeling about this, those were the same words Zabuza said. It still disturbed him on how exactly did Naruto managed to kill Zabuza let alone defeat the missing Kiri Nin.

There was something more to what happened to Zabuza, because Naruto is practically mimicking all of Zabuza's skills with that sword.

( Back in the arena)

Naruto swiped the sword across as Sasuke dodged and tossed a windmill shiriken. Naruto sliced the weapon apart.

_"This is insane. How is the dobe doing all of this? Just how is he so good with that sword? It makes no sense!" _Thought Sasuke as he turned on his Sharingan.

"What's the matter Sasuke? Do you really need to use your Sharingan in this match? News flash: it's useless!" Naruto exclaimed

"How so dobe? How is it useless against you?" Sasuke questioned prepared for whatever Naruto has coming.

"Because I can do this: Hidden Mist Jutsu!." Said Naruto as he weaved a few hand signs to manifest a thick mist around the whole arena.

( Jonin Stands)

Kakashi's eye widened in shock, Naruto knows how to do the Hidden Mist Jutsu!? How!?

"Impossible How can he use the hidden mist Jutsu?" Questioned Kurenai turning towards her friend Anko who smiled.

"I'm sure he'll reveal exactly how." Anko said with a knowing smile since she knows.

_"Just how? Because at this rate Sasuke's Sharingan is useless in the hidden mist!" _Thought Kakashi watching the match.

Everyone in the stands could look amazed and surprised that Naruto of all People can use Kiri's Hidden Mist Jutsu.

Even the Sandaime was impressed.

The 'Kazekage' frowned watching this turn of events.

(Arena)

"Where are you dobe!? I can't see you!?" Demanded Sasuke But heard Naruto's sinister laugh.

"I can be anywhere I want in the mist Sasuke, so if I were you I'd watch myself!" Naruto's voice echoed for everyone to hear as he hefted his sword in the air as he was right behind Sasuke.

Sasuke barely had little reaction as he ducked before the blade could hurt him but the blade also cut his Duck ass hair.

"Good you dodged. But that's not going to stop me from hacking your guts opened." Naruto said with a grin as his voice and words frightened everyone.

Sasuke was looking everywhere trying to remain cautious and just use his senses and not rely on his eyes. He held a pair of Kunai's to try and block the sword.

"One thing you should know Sasuke." Naruto said in the mist.

"Oh and what's that Dobe?" Sasuke replied still shifting his eyes everywhere and listening out for where Naruto could be in the mist.

"I can be in two places at once!" Naruto shouted as a Shadowclone charged at Sasuke with a Kunai in hand. Sasuke blocked each kunai blow with his own pair against Shadowclone Naruto.

He twirled the Kunai and threw it at Shadowclone Naruto who blocked it but Sasuke ran up to it and did a kick to the clone's face sending it away in a puff of smoke.

He heard a whooshing sound and instantly he ducked again as he saw the sword was thrown at him.

Naruto appeared and landed a Fist to Sasuke's face after he recovered.

"Still think your all talk Sasuke? You can't win against me, even though you've trained with Kakashi-Sensei." Said Naruto in the mist as he picked up his sword

Sasuke grunted as he glared straight.

"Just how? Why am I struggling against a pathetic excuse for a Shinobi?! Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke breathes a homing fireball straight ahead.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as a Water Dragon was formed out of thin air and charged at the fireball thus creating a mist of steam.

This shocked Sasuke. He knows Zabuza's Water Dragon Jutsu too!?

( In the stands)

This made Kakashi even more worried. How is it that Naruto knows all of Zabuza's skills and Jutsu? He turned to look at Anko.

"Alright Anko. Spill the beans!" Demanded Kakashi wanting to get right to the point.

"It's not my place to tell my Students techniques Kakashi you should know that." Anko replied as she was not going to reveal her mate's ability.

"The hell it is! You know something we don't!" Kakashi yelled scowling at her.

"Why don't you shut up and watch. Because Naruto just may explain it himself." Anko stated as all the jonin paid close attention on the match.

"How? How is my Sasuke-kun losing to that freak?" Questioned Sakura who couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Ino frowned

_"Hmph. Told you that he cannot beat Naruto-kun." _Thought Ino

( Arena)

"That was Zabuza's water dragon Jutsu! How did you possess that Jutsu Dobe!?" Demanded Sasuke who was glaring as he heard Naruto chuckle in the mist.

"You really want to know how I know all about Zabuza's skill set and jutsu's?" Asked Naruto throughout the mist.

"Why don't you ask him that yourself!" Naruto said as his voice changed in the mist.

Everyone in the stands looked shocked.

( in the stands)

"Zabuza!?" Said the Jonin in unison except Anko.

"Impossible I thought Naruto killed him!?" Said Asuma as he saw the mist start to fade away.

( Arena)

In place of Naruto was Zabuza.

Sasuke looked baffled at the sight before him.

"Quit toying around Dobe! Your just using a transformation Jutsu! Or maybe a Genjutsu!" Said Sasuke but heard Zabuza laugh loudly as he stared at Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. This is no Transformation Jutsu or Genjutsu." Zabuza replied with a mixture of Naruto's voice in his own.

"Kai! KAI!" Sasuke yelled trying to see if there was a genjutsu on Naruto only to find none at all.

This made Sasuke widen just eyes.

"Let me fill you in on a little Secret before you lose Sasuke. Do you really want to know how I have all of Zabuza's skills and Jutsu plus swordsmanship?" Naruto asked through Zabuza's body.

"You stole it?" Said Sasuke accusing Naruto.

"Your half right, more like Borrowing his skills. I have consumed him." Naruto said making Sasuke go green.

"You ate him?! Are you a cannibal!?" Said Sasuke making everyone go green in disgust at the thought of Naruto being a cannibal but then the villagers looked frightened.

"Wrong. I have absorbed him, into me." Answered Naruto.

This made Sasuke look confused.

"Let me explain it in a way that you can understand. I have this gift that gives me the ability to Consume anyone I wish, and in return the gift grants me the abilities, skills, bloodlines and jutsu's of the said person I consumed. And that's not all, I even have their memories and can take the form of their appearance." Explained Naruto as everyone in the stands looked horrified and shocked at this revelation, this explains how Naruto can mimic Zabuza.

( Jonin Stands)

The Jonins all turned towards Anko who could only grin.

"Told you." Anko said with a smile.

"Thats an unyouthful scary ability Naruto-san has.." Said Guy, with Asuma and Kurenai agreeing.

( Kage Booth)

Orochimaru who was the Kazekage in disguise sweated in slight fear, and he stared at Naruto.

_"I have to be careful...that brat just may target me next to be consumed as he said... If only I could take him as a vessel and have his ability!" _Orochimaru thought meaning he would have to tread carefully.

The Sandaime could only look surprised by Naruto's ability, so that what happened to Zabuza

(Arena)

"You're a freak!" Sasuke yelled in disgust, Naruto smiled at that.

"Say what would happen if I were to Consume an Uchiha? Would I gain the Sharingan?" Grinned Naruto as Sasuke looked Urked by that.

"You would consume me?" Sasuke said feeling slightly afraid..

"Oh no, you're not worth consuming. I know that your brother on the other hand though just maybe a good example." Naruto said smiling seeing Sasuke look enraged by that

"You stay away from him! Itachi is mine to kill!" Growled Sasuke

"Oh yeah? Says who? You are far too weak to even challenge your brother, mind you he is S-rank." Naruto said causally trying to bait Sasuke

This was starting to anger Sasuke even more, hearing those words, and like Naruto assumed Sasuke blindly charged in anger with a kunai.

"Keep away from Itachi! I will not allow you to consume him!" Sasuke roared as he tried to slice Naruto with a Kunai only for him to dodge and weave as he kicked the young Uchiha in the chest.

"Grgh!" Grunted Sasuke in pain as he was kicked so hard he felt his ribs break as he stares at Naruto who loomed over him.

"What makes you think you can stop me little man? I wonder what it would be like to have the Sharingan?" Said Naruto smiling trying to Anger Sasuke even more

"Bloodline stealer! I'll be damned if I let you have our clans eyes! Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu!" He breathed a homing fireball at Naruto who jumped out the way in time as Sasuke recovered and tossed shirikens as Naruto deflected each of them with his sword and tossed his sword at Sasuke who ducked avoiding the sword as he glared and pulled out another kunai.

"What's the matter Sasuke? Too slow to even touch me? Scared that I will probably consume your older brother and have his eyes?" Naruto said in a taunting way as he grinned.

That made Sasuke's blood boil even more.

"You know, maybe I'll let you watch me consume him then probably kill you after that." Said Naruto hoping to enrage Sasuke up and his plan was working, talking about his brother was always a touchy subject to Sasuke.

Growling in anger as the blood rushes to his head he was not going to let this Dobe steal his revenge! He was not going to let this freak consume his older brother and let him have his clans eyes!.

"That does it!. I'm going to KILL you! No one Will kill Itachi! but ME!" Said Sasuke as he finally lost it as he prepared the Chidori.

Grinning Naruto could see he lost his sense he raised a brow seeing the Chidori.

"Your not the only one who has special Jutsu too." Naruto said as he began to form a Rasengan

With the Chidori now fully ready Sasuke charged with the intent to kill Naruto with it.

Naruto readied up the rasengan as he charged at Sasuke.

"Prepare to die you freak!" Sasuke roared as he jousted the Chidori.

"You will never learn Sasuke because I'm in a class of my own!!" Said Naruto as he thrusts the Rasengan.

Both now clashed, as Sasuke's Chidori didn't pierce through Naruto instead it cut off his left arm. As for Naruto's Rasengan it impacted right into Sasuke's midsection as Sasuke's eyes were rolled to the back of his head blood was starting to leak from his mouth, the Rasengan even sent him flying into the arena wall, right when he crashed into the wall the wall was the form of a Spider web crack with Sasuke into it.

( In the stands)

Those who couldn't comprehend what just happened, was that the Demon had won and beaten their Uchiha-sama!.

Sakura widened her eyes in disbelief her Sasuke-Kun lost!?

Ino, Hinata, Sil and Eve smiled in delight that Sasuke finally got his ass kicked.

Kakashi looked totally shocked, how did Naruto know about the Rasengan!? He's beaten Sasuke!

Anko could only smile with pride for her Lover and Student.

Kurenai also smiled looking at Naruto, with Asuma looking at her with a light frown.

"That was a amazing fight! But what Sasuke-San did was unyouthful! My eternal rival how could you give your student the Chidori! He sliced off Naruto-san's left arm off!" Guy frowned at Kakashi

Before the Cyclops Jonin could answer he heard someone yell.

"Look at the demon's arm! It's growing back!" Exclaimed a Villager as everyone now paid close attention to Naruto on the arena growing a brand new left arm.

Naruto grinned seeing everyone's reaction, he instantly regrew a new left arm as he flexed it.

"Amazing..." He commented looking at his new arm then at everyone else who watched him.

( Kage booth)

The 'Kazekage' shifted when he eyed Naruto growing a new arm.

_"Damn... If only I could make him my vessel but I can't risk being consumed by him. I must exterminate him along with Sil and Eve before they could foil my plans!" _Thought Orochimaru feeling unnerved by Naruto and is worried about him being a major threat if he doesn't do something about it.

Hiruzen could only look baffled at the sight before him, at Naruto's healing ability, what amazed him more was that Naruto used his Father's Jutsu.

( Arena)

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" Said Geckko

And of course the villagers Booed at Naruto, mostly because he defeated their Uchiha-sama.

But Naruto didn't care, as he walked up back in the stands after his victory. As soon as he got up their He soon met Gaara's eyes.

The two stared at one another as Naruto walked passed him heading towards his wives.

"_He will prove my existence... I will gladly give mother his blood." _Thought Gaara who stared at Naruto ominously.

"You did good out there Naruto-Kun." said Hinata praising her lover as he smiled looking at the three women.

"Yeah about time that prick got what was coming to him thinking he could beat you and claim me and the rest of us as his wives, I would kill him before he could lay a hand on him." Sil added in her two cents

"I would do the same." Added Eve

Across the gang Sai looked towards the group as he knows he will have to fight Sil, which will probably not go so well for him.

The next match was now Shikamaru vs Temari.

(An: Same as cannon)

Like that Temari was declared Winner after Shikamaru forfeited

It was now Sil vs Sai.

Sil was now on the arena waiting for Sai to come down. Once the pale boy made it Sil prepared herself.

Before the proctor could say fight sai interrupted.

"I respectfully forfeit." He said causing many to boo at him, Sil growled seeing him put a fake smile on his face.

"Alright... winner by forfeit is Sil!" said the proctor as Sai walked away Sil continued to stare at him as she caught a strange smell off of him and she recognized this Smell, he smelled just like those Root Anbu they killed during their growth just is he one of them?

She needed to inform Naruto about this.

The next match was Shino vs Kankuro.

But the puppet user forfeited which caused everyone to boo at him as Shino narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Winner by forfeit Shino!"

Now that left two matches. Naruto vs Gaara and Eve vs Hinata.

So it started with Naruto vs Gaara.

Gaara instantly appeared on the arena, as he watched Naruto come down.

"You will prove my existence Uzumaki, I will give Mother your blood." Gaara said in a monotonous voice

Naruto hefted his sword.

Naruto said nothing, he had a calculating stare at Gaara.

He was told by Ahri that Gaara is a Jinchuriki too and that he holds the weakest tailed beast, Shukaku the sand raccoon. Naruto knows the weakness of Sand and the answer to that is Water.

"Ready? Fight!" The Proctor announced as the match erupted

Gaara sand started to come out of his gourd and went straight at Naruto. Naruto managed to dodge all the sand strikes with ease to the annoyance of Gaara. Getting annoyed that his sand attacks were not working he performed hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground. Immedaitly all the sand in his gourd fell to the ground and spread around him. When all the sand was in a good distance around him it sank into the ground.

"Desert Eruption_" _said Gaara as a large amount of sand erupted from all over the field surprising Naruto as it threw him him up in the air.

_"I see now, he made the dirt of the ground into Sand, well he's in for a surprise for what I have in store for him." _Thought Naruto while in the air as he weaved signs,

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Shouted Naruto as a giant Water Dragon was formed out of thin air surprising everyone the Water Dragon crashed down into the ground turning the sand all murky and damp including the dirt.

Gaara looked taken back by this. He can't form any sand out of the ground. He saw Naruto land back on the ground holding his sword.

"What did you do? What have you done to my sand in the ground!?" demanded Gaara

"I figured out your weakness Water beats Sand, so it's useless to use it from the ground." Naruto explained

"I can always create more!" Growled Gaara as more sand came out of his gourd and attempted to strike itself at Naruto who Dodged and weaved.

Gaara was starting to get very annoyed by this as he kept controlling his sand to attack Naruto at all sides.

Naruto leaped, as he gripped his sword and threw it at Gaara, Gaara who looked up seeing the sword fly right at him he created his greatest defense his Sand Dome shield, as the sword was unable to pierce through his defense.

"So he thinks he can hide behind that? I don't think so." said Naruto with a frown at how his sword didn't pierce through meaning he has no other choice but to reveal his mutation.

He shifted both of his arms into a pair of deadly claws. And charged at Gaara jousting his right clawed hand and thrusted it right into the Sand Dome.

Those who watched looked shocked.

"What is this warm feeling? Is this blood? IT'S MY BLOOD!" Screamed Gaara within the dome as he began to partially transform.

Before anything else Feathers rained down in the stands and arena, everyone was falling asleep,

The kage booth exploded.

Sand Shinobi and Sound Shinobi appeared attacking everyone.

Naruto looked completely baffled by all of this, is this some kind of invasion? If so that would mean his children will be in danger.

Kankuro and Temari instantly got down their to rescue their brother and took him to recover, growling at them seeing them flee he then notice Sil, Eve, Hinata and Ino came to his side immediately.

"What should we do Naruto?" Asked Sil..

"We're leaving, Go home immediately and get the kids tell everyone its time to go, we will have to fight our way through this invasion in order to keep our children safe." Naruto said looking at enemy Sand Shinobi and Sound approaching.

"Tell Ahri to deal with her sibling." He said

"And what will you do?" asked Hinata.

"If I'm going to resign I have to do a few things before that I'm going to kill Orochimaru... After that we leave, our escape route will be through the forest of death knowing if we tried to escape from the gates they could be already locked down." Naruto said.

"We've got you cornered and surrounded." Said a Sand Jonin as he and his squad got them surrounded.

"Fools, you think you can attack us all together, you just signed you're own death warrants." Naruto growled as he began to transform into his inner alien.

Naruto's eyes turned red with a black slit pupil, narrowed, as his whole skin was becoming chitinous crimson red. Having red dreadlocks as hair. His claws grew longer and he had razor-sharp teeth serrated.

Those who witnessed his transformation instantly turned white with fear, and looked horrified.

The Girls smiled viciously as Both Sil and Eve turned into their true forms. Hinata turned into her lavender chitinous form.

Ino doesn't have that form yet because she's not a adult but she could use her tongue and mind Jutsu's

"Monsters! Monsters! Kill them!" Screamed a Sound Jonin in fear

Naruto, Sil, Eve and Hinata lunged at the group who tried to surround them, you could hear screaming, flesh being ripped, stabbed or pierced.

Ino shot out a spiny tongue at one incoming Sand Shinobi in the face.

Naruto let out a terrifying roar as it echoed throughout the village.

Sil, Eve and Hinata screeched.

After killing those who got in their way they split up.

Sil and Eve went to go to the house to gather their children, and tell everyone its time to leave.

Hinata went to go to the Konoha Hospital to say farewell to her bastard of a Father then go to the Hyuuga clan home and take her sister with her, before killing off the Hyuuga Elders.

Naruto, he has some business to attend too and that was going to tell the old man goodbye and kill Orochimaru but before the man could even go he was cornered by Root Anbu.

"Surrender Demon or die!" said a Root Anbu Captain

Naruto in response growled, he caught whiff of their scent, Sai smelled just like them but this bitter smell was so much like Orochimaru's.

They all lunged at him as he made quick work of them by slashing them to pieces with his claws leaving nothing left but pieces of flesh and blood.

One Root Anbu tried to get at Naruto with a Tanto only for him to get impaled by Naruto's claws and then red mist erupted as Naruto consumed the Root Nin.

After Consuming him and gaining all of his memories he saw who leads these Root, it was a Crippled old man by the name of Danzo, he saw Sai in the memories too as he looked deeper into the Root's memory he saw something that truly pissed him off.

Naruto roared so loud as he ran to go find Danzo's Root base of operations. Something he saw there angered him and wants nothing more than to massacre every Root with Danzo included he even saw Orochimaru meeting with Danzo in the memory.

Meaning he is a traitor to this village.

What did that Matter? Both Orochimaru and Danzo are going to die today.

_To be continued..._

**An: Stay tuned for the next chapter the surprises are in the next chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed what I created now I have to work on my other fics until next time. .**


	17. Chapter17

Chapter 17: Revelations and departure.

( Konoha)

Sil and Eve run on the streets of Konoha in their alien forms killing all who gets in their way. As both twins stopped, Sil decided to use a summoning Jutsu as summoning Xenomorphs.

Sil summoned a pack of Xenomorphs that consisted of 30 of them in a total.

The lead Xenomorph hissed looking at Sil and Eve as blades sprouts out of its wrists.

_"**Help us! Defend us from the enemy! Help us escort our family out of the village!" Sil said mentally **_

The Lead Xenomorph screeched as it told it's fellow hive members to protect their summoners. As they lunged at attacked any nearby Konoha shinobi, Sand and Sound Shinobi as Both sisters looked at one another.

**_"I will go gather our children from the house, go assemble our bride sisters!" Eve said mentally towards her sister who nodded as Sil ran a different direction heading to go get Ayame, Hana, Yugao and Tsume. _**

Eve went to go to the Namikaze estate to gather the children.

( Konoha Hospital)

Hiashi was currently in his room awakened after hearing the explosion and attacks coming from outside, looking worried he is still bedridden worried for his clan.

He turned over as he heard the door open revealing it to be his adult daughter who sent him to the hospital in the first place.

"Hinata? What are you doing here? What is going on?!" He demanded as she slowly walked towards him staring at him.

"Well Father, I am here to say goodbye and that once I kill you, I'm taking my little sister with me." She said with a hint of coldness in her tone.

"Kill me? What are you talking about? And where are you taking your sister!?" He questioned.

"You honestly think I'll leave my little sister here at the hands of those pathetic Hyuuga Elders who would turn her into the "perfect" Hyuuga heiress like how you tried to do with me. I think not, besides my daughter wants to meet her aunt and wants her aunt to join our new family." Hinata said seeing her father raise a eyebrow and look confused.

"What Daughter? You don't look pregnant you wouldn't dare taint the Byakugan with that commoner!" Hiashi spoke seeing Hinata snarl as she slapped him so hard that a bruise formed on the side of his face.

"That "commoner" as you call him is my husband, my lover and Alpha. We made love and have such a beautiful daughter, too bad you won't live to see her." Hissed Hinata seeing her father stare into her eyes and could see that she is speaking the truth

"You Whore! You did taint the Byakugan by spreading your legs for that demon!" He snarled wishing he could strike her but he can't.

"You old fool, I made our byukugan much better, my lover made me into something very special that it enhanced our bloodline. I'm so looking forward to having another child with him and my dear little sister will have his child as well." She said smiling at the idea of converting her sister into the fold.

"Over my dead body! You are no daughter of mine! I will not let you taint and corrupt Hanabi!" He said struggling to get out of his bed to try and at least strike his daughter.

But Hinata was quicker as she grabbed him by the neck and snapped it.

Hiashi Hyuuga the magnum of the Byukugan was killed by his own daughter.

Letting him go she watched his dead body fall limp on the bed.

"Goodbye Father."

She said as she made her way out of his room and is going to the Hyuuga Compound to get her little sister.

( Meanwhile with Naruto)

Having found the root base he growled.

He started to take the appearance of the Root nin he recently consumed and started go inside and find what truly angered him.

He could smell Root hidden all of the place. As he started to transform into his alien form and began the purge of all Root Nin and doctors.

"Oh my Kami what the hell is that!" Said a Root Captain as he and a few Root nin all tried to attack Naruto in his alien form which they stood no chance despite they have been slashed to pieces by his claws, impales, decapitated.

Naruto let out a vicious roar as it echoed throughout the Root base as Many Root Nin have tried to contain and defeat Naruto in his alien form but to make the massacre even more deadlier he used the Hidden Mist Jutsu and continued his killing spree as you could hear the blood curdling screams.

( Inuzuka Compound)

Kiba was having a very bad day indeed, an invasion, he and Akamaru are running their way to their clan home wondering if his mother or sister was alright.

Once he went inside he was unprepared for what was going to happen.

"Mom! Hana! Are you guys alright- Sil-Chan! What are you doing here!?" The dog boy questioned looking at his mother, his sister and Sil.

"Oh hello runt , what brings you here my Dumb little brother." Said Hana

"I came to check on you but-" He stopped as he realized something seemed off with this picture, his Mother, his sister are carrying bags and bags of scrolls as Tsume's dog companion was by her side so was Hana's dogs.

He then looked at his mother who had a straight face at him.

"What's going on mom? Why are you and Hana packing?" He asked.

"Well my ex son, since you asked I'll answer your question. Me and your sister are leaving the clan to be with our alpha." Said Tsume as Kiba then widened his eyes at that, his mom and sister are leaving the clan? For a Alpha? But who? Then he looked more shocked once he realized who this "Alpha" was

"No, No No No No NOOOO!! Don't tell me that!-" He said until Hana cut him off.

"That's right my annoying Former Brother, Naruto-kun here marked me and mother as his mates, we are going to be his bitches that will breed a new breed of Inuzuka's ." Hana explained seeing Kiba looked betrayed as he turned to who mother.

"Mom... please tell me Hana isn't telling the truth?" He asked looking worried.

"She is indeed telling the truth, he marked us as his." Tsume answered.

"How? When?!" He demanded feeling a surge of anger build within him.

"That, runt is no longer any of your business, we belong to Naruto-kun now, and where he goes we go!" Hana stated causing Kiba to growl

"That bastard! It's not enough he steals Hinata-Chan, Sil-Chan and Eve-Chan but now he takes the two of you from me!? Is where I draw the line!" Growled Kiba looking pissed.

"What makes you think Hinata-chan, my sister or me would be interested in you? Naruto-kun is a much better alpha then you little boy." Remarked Sil

"No! I will not accept this! I'm not letting that bastard take you away from me or the bitches I want!" Kiba growled getting angrier.

"As if you were ever Alpha material, you never will be. Even Akamaru thinks your not alpha material." Hana commented with Kiba looking at his puppy companion

"Akamaru!" He said but his dog companion barked in disapproval of him and told him he could never acknowledge the fact that Naruto is true Alpha. The little puppy ran over to Sil who picked him up.

"Akamaru! Get back here! Don't you dare leave me side!" He said

"It seems Akamaru no longer considers you as his master and companion, he will be coming with us." Tsume said with Kiba looking more betrayed and could feel his rage grow heavy.

"NO! I refuse to let this happen!" He roared out and lunged at his mother only for Hana to backhand him across the face sending him to the wall knocked out.

"Goodbye Kiba my bastard child, hopefully when Naruto-kun and I get settled in he might just give me a new son." Said Tsume as her, Hana, Sil and their dog companions left the compound.

(Meanwhile with Kurenai)

She had split up with Asuma fighting more sand and sound Shinobi by trapping them in a genjutsu and slit their throats with a kunai After that She would try to go to another direction only to be stopped by Anko.

"Anko? What what are you doing? We have a village to save!" The Genjutsu mistress said as her friend smiled

"Kure-Chan, just the person I came to see." Anko said walking towards Kurenai

"Anko now is the time to not chat! We have to defend the village and stop the invasion!" Kurenai exclaimed

"Oh fuck the village, let it get destroyed, forget about staying here in this no good village Kure-Chan, why stay here when you could be with me and my lover." Anko said catching Kurenai off guard.

"What are you talking about Anko? This village is our home! we can't just-" She paused as she realized Anko was not wearing her Konoha headband

"Anko... don't tell me you're-"

"Resigning and leaving the village? Yes. And your coming with me, Naruto-kun would love to have you in the fold." Anko said causally making Kurenai Widen her ruby red eyes slightly

"Naruto? Are you in a relationship with him!?" Kurenai said as Anko nodded.

"Come join us Kure-Chan, Naruto-kun will give you lots of love and sexual relief which is something Asuma can never provide for you." Anko said making Kurenai now glare at her.

"Don't talk about Asuma like that! And you know as well that I hate perverts!" Kurenai hissed.

"Once you bed with Naruto-kun your life will change. Now will you join us, or stay with a man who can't provide shit for you, don't stand there and lie to yourself, because in truth you like Naruto-kun too." Anko said as Kurenai looked away.

"Th-That's not true." Kurenai spoke

"Bullshit. I see how you blush when you look at him, don't deny it, you know Naruto-kun looks much more sexier than Asuma." Pointed out Anko as Kurenai continued to look away, as much as she loved Asuma she couldn't help but admire Naruto's appearance.

"So what do you say Kure-Chan?" Anko asked with a wide smile.

Kurenai wasn't sure which to pick, whether she should stay here loyal to the village and remain with her secret lover Asuma, or go with Anko and be with Naruto.

"I'm sorry Anko, but I can't do it, I cannot abandon the man I love, I cannot abandon the village I consider as my home, and once this is all said and done I will turn you in to the Hokage." Said Kurenai with the ounce of defiance in her tone as Anko frowned.

"What a disappointment Kure-Chan, I had a feeling you would say something like that. But your coming with me whether you like it or not!" Shouted Anko as she shot a strand of snakes out of her trench coat sleeve Kurenai reacted quicker and dodged just in time out of the way of her snakes.

Before Kurenai could try to entrap Anko in a genjutsu she was struck in the back of the neck Knocking her out as she fell losing consciousness the Culprit who knocked her out was Yugao.

"What took you so long?" Said Anko now picking up her best friend.

"Sorry, I had to say farewell to my squad they didn't take my resignation very well." Replied Yugao As her and Anko who carried Kurenai now ran off in direction of the forest of death where everyone should be at.

( Hyuuga Compound)

Hinata thrashed and crushed any Hyuuga that got in her way, as she came to pick up her little sister.

She had just finished ending the Hyuuga Elders.

Having made it to her Sister's door to her room her Bodyguard Ko came out.

"Hinata-sama stop this!" He called out as she turned to him.

"Just what do you think you are doing!?" He said

"What does it look like? I'm taking my little sister with me." She answered

"I'm not letting you! I can't let you take Hanabi-sama!" Ko said as he lunged at her with a Jyuken strike only for her to counter him and break his arm

He let out a scream clutching his left arm that she shattered.

"Be grateful that I don't kill you Ko, stay out of my way." She said coldly as she went to go grab her little sister

"Big sister what's going on?" Hanabi asked looking at her older sister.

"You're coming with me Hanabi, this is no longer our home." Answered Hinata as she grabbed her sister who looked afraid at the look her sister was giving her.

( Root base)

After a long massacre of every Root Nin that has fell to his claws Naruto is now entering the lab.

Four root Nins charged at him with their weapons only to be beheaded by his scythe arm blade and lunged at a Root Doctor Stabbing him with his claws.

He stepped up to two cylinder like glass objects and inside the two are Women.

One woman with Black raven hair, and the other with Red hair.

He looked down at a notepad seeing the subjects names.

Mikoto Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki.

Growling he turned around and faced the one person he loathed and standing at the Entrance of the lab was Danzo himself with a army of Root behind him.

"I see you made it here Uzumaki-san. Not surprising all things considered I have your Mother here in this little creation of mine along with Mikoto Uchiha." said Danzo, as he now revealed he had two arms rather then just the one, and saw Naruto's eyes looking at him with a look of pure death.

"So you were the one that held my mother here prisoner all this time... along with Sasuke's mother." Naruto snarled with his killer intent flaring dangerously

"Yes, I did. And in hopes that someday I could have you join my Root Program and help me mold Konoha to the greatest! Along with your two whores who are creations of Orochimaru could help breed powerful super soldiers for my men." Danzo said unsheathing his cane sword.

"You think I'm just going to join you? After holding my mother against her will? And want to use my mates as breeding tools? I think not, because I'm going to tear you to shreds and send what's left of you to hell." Said Naruto as he called upon his claws.

"I'll make you submit to me soon boy, because either way your fate will be in my hands for the good of konoha! Root After him!" Danzo yelled as all of his root charged at Naruto who in turn charged at them with claws out turning into his alien form which surprised Danzo and even made the man have a look of fear at the sight.

_To be continued _

**An: that's a wrap, in the next chapter it's coming, Naruto fights Danzo then he fights Orochimaru.**

**Until next time. **


	18. Chapter18

Chapter 18: Downfall of both Danzo and Orochimaru.

( Root Base)

The Screams echoed into the base, roaring could be heard, blood splattered, limbs scattered around, heads rolled, some root members even had claw marks on their bodies from Naruto's claws.

Danzo could only look horrified at the sight and carnage before him seeing that his whole personal Army were being snuffed out by this... this... abomination!.

Just how is it that the boy is just like Orochimaru's creations!?.

The Root Shinobi couldn't hardly put up a fight with Naruto in his alien form, as he continued kill all of them with his sharp claws and Scythe like blade.

The lot of them were being killed left and right.

Danzo thought this would be a great time to escape, as he started to run, to afraid to even face the man.

How wrong he was, because Danzo was within Naruto's sight.

The Uzumaki Alien Slashed the last remaining Root nins with his scythe blade and charged at Danzo in full force.

"We have to protect Danzo-sama!" Yelled a Root Captain as he and another platoon got in Naruto's way giving Danzo more time to Escape only For Naruto to make quick work of them by hacking them pieces with his claws.

Naruto jumped and smacked 2 Root nins away as he began his chase after Danzo.

_"That monster is gaining on me! I have to stop him!" _Danzo thought as he turned around weaving hand signs.

Just when Naruto lunged forward with his claws out, Danzo said.

"Wind Style: Wind Bullet!" He yelled blasting a Wind Bullet directly at Naruto that it sent him crashing into a wall and straight down the hall in rubble.

_"Excellent! Now I can prepare my escape!" _Danzo said as he continued to run.

Naruto popped out of the rubble as he reverted back to his form, he shifted his form and went after Danzo.

( With Danzo)

He was almost there to his escape exit. He only brought forth his Root Lieutenant with 10 more members of what was left of them since Naruto decimated the whole regiment almost.

Sai is currently helping the invasion and would have called the boy to assist him in helping him escape.

Before he could do anything, he heard a loud roar, and widened his eye.

"We'll handle this Danzo-sama." Said the Root Lieutenant as he and what remained of his men went to go stop Naruto, as the Old War Hawk was suddenly on his way to the exit ignoring her he screams and roaring that he heard.

Just as he made the Exit he saw a Lone Root member standing there.

"You! Escort me to our next hidden base of operations! We don't have long!" He said, walking by the Root Member.

"As you wish, Danzo-_sama!" _Shouted the Root Nin who turned its right arm into claws and suddenly impales the War Hawk making him scream out in pain. His blood curdling scream echoed throughout Konoha as The Root Nin drove its claws deeper.

The Root-Nin revealed itself to be none other than Naruto.

"Yo-You!? How!?" Said Danzo looking shocked.

"I left a Shadowclone to deal with your personal Root guards, while i impersonated as one of your Root foot soldiers waiting for you to make it to this exit." Naruto said with a sinister smile on his face that it made Danzo horrified.

"You reek of something, and it's coming from this arm." Naruto said focusing his attention on Danzo's right arm.

"No! Don't!" Danzo protested but Naruto used his strength to rip off Danzo's right arm making the man scream louder.

"What is this? A arm with multiple sharingans? Disgusting." Naruto said in disgust as he crushed the arm and tossed it aside.

"Damn you!" Danzo yelled as Naruto tossed him off his claws, as the man was coming to hurt Danzo once more.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled being backed into a tree as Naruto kept coming towards him.

"Now why would I do that? I did promise you that I was gonna tear you to pieces and send what's left of you to hell!" Naruto snarled

"You will submit to me boy! You will submit to me as your master! And you will help me overthrow the Sandaime!" Danzo shouted taking off his bandage revealing his Sharingan eye. But Naruto impales him once again drawing out more blood from his stomach as Danzo coughed up blood.

"Another Sharingan? And from the looks of it, it's evolved, this eye doesn't belong to you in the slightest, let me see for myself." Naruto said as he began to look deep into Danzo's mind, looking at the man's personal secrets, dirty secrets, his plans of becoming Hokage, looking into his alliance with Orochimaru and seeing how Orochimaru experimented Danzo with that arm, then saw where he got the Eye from, from one Shinsui Uchiha. He even saw the man who had a hand in on the Uchiha massacre and how he secretly took Mikoto Uchiha who was still alive at that point. Then he saw a memory of taking Kushina his mother into his base.

Naruto pulled himself out of Danzo's mind glaring at him.

"Now I see why the second Hokage didn't make you his successor and instead chose the old man." Naruto said with his eyes narrowed.

"He should have, I am a true patriot for Konoha! All I have ever done was for the good of Konoha! Hiruzen doesn't know what he is doing! Only I know what is best for this village not him!" Danzo spat narrowing his eyes at Naruto

"You mean only what's best for your own interests, by being power hungry with greed for power of becoming a Kage, it's a wonder why no one hasn't sought out your death. I had honestly hoped Orochimaru would have, but from the looks of it you and him are allies." Naruto growled with Danzo sneering at him.

"You know nothing boy! You are just a weapon! Had I became Hokage I would have conditioned you into Root and made you into the most destructive weapon that would make all villages bow to my knees and konoha! Our village would have been the strongest and most feared!" Danzo proclaimed.

"But Hiruzen shot down my idea! The old fool never supports my ideas even when he has the mantle of 3rd Hokage." Danzo said with Naruto smirking

"That's because, the old man knows you, he can see through you, at least I'll thank him for not letting you turn me into those emotionless lifeless pawns that you have under you." Naruto said raising his free hand

"What are you doing?!" Demanded Danzo

"Going to remove that Eye of yours." Naruto said simply as he started to gouge Danzo's Sharingan eye out making him scream more he ripped the eye right out

The eye in Naruto's hand turned into red mist as it flowed.

"What have you done to it!?" He demanded

"Let's just say that I'll be keeping this eye, it could be useful to me." Naruto said with a grin as he consumed the eye as his right eye shifted into the Sharingan.

"Impossible!" Danzo shouted in disbelief

"Oh Danzo. I'm a wild card for doing the impossible. Now it's time I end you," Naruto said raising his Scythe blade arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Screamed Danzo as he was then sliced horizontally by Naruto's scythe arm blade.

After killing Danzo, Naruto went back to the Root base and went back to the lab where he found Both his mother and Mikoto.

He shattered their tanks and brought both of them out.

He quickly bit his thumb and drew blood to summon Larry the Rat.

**"You've summoned me Naruto?" Larry said.**

"Take these two to the forest of death, take them to my family." Naruto commanded as Larry nodded he put both Women on Larry's back who scampered off.

He returned to Konoha, and could see the war was still going on, giant snake summons, then focused his attention on the chunin stadium Kage booth.

He smelled Orochimaru's scent.

Then he looked over and saw Ahri in her Giant Fox form attack Shukaku.

He weaved a Shadowclone Jutsu sign and brought forth two clones.

"You two head to the hospital take a few of my records, and drain my mother and Father's bank accounts. Head to the forest of death with the others tell them I'll be there, there's just one more thing I have to do." Naruto said with both clones nodding as He bit his thumb again and drew blood summoning two more summons.

This time it was Ralph, and George the albino gorilla.

"Ralph! George! Take on those snake summons and kill the Sound Shinobi who are attacking!" Naruto yelled with both summons now heading into the village to attack.

As for Naruto he started to make his way to the Chunin stadium and kill a certain snake.

_To be continued _

**An: Now it's the fight between him and Orochimaru until next time **


	19. Chapter19

Chapter 19: Danzo and Orochimaru's downfall part 2

( Chunin Stadium.)

Naruto indeed got there, as he battled his way there fighting Sound and Suna nins killing them. He leaped up and landed on the Kage booth seeing the sound 4 and Anbu who were trying to find a way to get to save the Sandaime.

"What are you doing here?" said a Konoha Anbu Captain with his team trying to figure out how to get inside the barrier.

"I'm here to do your job." Naruto replied seeing the old man fight both previous Hokages while the snake sannin was watching with amusement until his amusement died down seeing someone he really did not want to see.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki who was in view.

_"The brat is here!? I thought he was the Kyuubi and is fighting Shukaku!" _Thought Orochimaru with wide eyes not expecting Naruto to be here.

Naruto looked at the barrier as he started shifting large amounts of Biomass into his fists transforming them into massive hammer like fists As he proceeded to start smashing the barrier with his hammer fists to make the barrier shatter on contact from the hit.

"No! That's not possible!" Orochimaru yelled in shock seeing the barrier destroyed like that.

"I'll tell you this just like how I told Danzo, I'm a wild card for pulling the impossible." Said Naruto with Hiruzen and the previous Kages including Orochimaru looked on in shock as Orochimaru began to put two and two together.

"You killed Danzo didn't you?" Whispered Orochimaru but Naruto heard him and so did Hiruzen who caught that.

"Yes, Danzo is in Hell as we speak and you are going to join him." Naruto promised as he walked in with the Anbu following behind him.

"Now allow me to kill you Orochimaru." Naruto said as he began to transform into his alien form which surprised Orochimaru, Hiruzen and the two kages along with the Anbu and sound 4

"I think not! Destroy him!" Orochimaru commanded the two previous Hokages to now turn their attention on Naruto.

Both charged at him, the Uzumaki alien shifted his arms into Scythe like blades and swiftly beheaded both Kages as he then stabbed both his clawed hands into the heads destroying the tags as their bodies turned to ashes.

Orochimaru widened his eyes, he couldn't believe it, his puppets lost to him by this boy!?.

"How!? How!? How are you like _them! _" he questioned as Naruto growled and lunged at him with Orochimaru dodging and tried to attack the boy with his sword of kusanagi as Naruto blocked it with his Scythe arm and pushed the snake sannin back with enough force to send him flying.

"Orochimaru-sama!" The Sound Four shouted as they went to go and try and stop Naruto only for the Anbu to get in their way.

"Damn! We have to get out of here!" Said Sakon

"And leave Orochimaru-sama!?" Questioned Jirobo

"What choice do we have!" Sakon argued

"The shit head is right! Let's bail! Because there is no way in hell I am fighting that _Monster!_" Said Tayuya as the four started to make their escape

"YOU COWARDS GET BACK HERE!" Orochimaru growled.

"I wouldn't worry about them if I were you, you should be worrying about yourself!" Naruto said as he was now infront of Orochimaru ready to attack him only for the Snake sannin to attempt to stab the man with his sword yet Naruto shifted his hand into a Hammer fist and knocked the sword out of his hands and then thrusted his scythe blade right through Orochimaru who let out a scream as Naruto lifted the snake sannin up as they both stared eye to eye. As Naruto had went into Orochimaru's mind and looked through all of the man's personal secrets. Looking through all of his memories as he saw how The man was able to create Sil and Eve, a meteor crashed landed in the forest of death which was how the alien blood was inside it. Orochimaru had taken the rock to his lab at the time and was experimenting with the blood with human dna and stolen eggs from the Konoha hospital which was how he ended up creating Sil and Eve at the time, he locked both of them away in stasis in hopes of continuing his research on them and wondered what he could develop with them. He stopped looking at Orochimaru's memories and pulled himself out of his mind and glared at the dazed Snake Sannin.

Naruto opened his mouth and shot out his spiny tongue as it pierced through Orochimaru's head killing him in the process.

Those who saw couldn't believe it, Naruto had killed Orochimaru as he dropped the man on the ground turning towards Hiruzen who was on the ground with a sword wound from his fight with Orochimaru.

"You have done us a great service Naruto. I am within your debt." Said Hiruzen.

"No problem. It's been an honor serving you as a Genin old man but it's time we part ways. But before that I know you want questions regarding that I killed Danzo, he has a Root base not far from here the old cripple has lots of secrets that you might want to see for yourself, he even conspired with Orochimaru. Have your Anbu to go south west of the village there is a secret outpost there." Naruto said with Hiruzen blinking at the boy saying "Part ways"

"Naruto wha-" He started but The boy took off his Konoha headband

"As much as I would love to stay and chat old man I have to go." Naruto said

"But Naruto what about your dream of being Hokage!?" Shouted Hiruzen Making Naruto turn to him.

"I'm afraid I can't accomplish that dream here, I'm going to a new home to do that, let your grandson be the next Hokage in the future." Said Naruto as he left and ran on his way to the forest of death.

Hiruzen watched the blonde leave and then turned towards the boy who he considered as a grandson his Konoha headband.

"What now Hokage-sama?" Said the Anbu Captain who helped him up.

"Go help, I'll stay here for a Bit.." Hiruzen said laying against a stone slab.

( Forest of Death)

The whole Harem, and their children are all there waiting for their father to return. Ahri just returned after defeating her brother Shukaku.

Mikoto and Kushina were being checked on by Haku, checked their pulse seeing that both women are alive but in a comatose state.

Yugao who currently holding a unconscious Kurenai.

Ayame is standing besides Tsume and Hana.

Tsume couldn't believe that Kushina and Mikoto has been alive this whole time!

Hinata is watching her little Sister Hanabi who couldn't believe that she is a Aunt, looking at her niece who is a splitting image of her older sister.

Ino is up against a tree waiting for Naruto.

Sil and Eve are also standing there waiting for Naruto to come back. With Anko who is standing besides them.

The children are all gathered and are together also waiting for their dad to come back.

Naruto finally appeared alongside his two clones who raided the Bank and hospital.

"You're back!" Shouted all of his Lovers.

"Yes, I am it's time to go! Let's go to our secret exit that leads to leaving outside of the village." Naruto said as he and his whole family are on the run.

Haku made ice clones to carry Kushina and Mikoto.

"Where are we going Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata who held her daughter and sister.

"We're going home, to Uzu." Was his answer as he and his whole family continued to run and were on their way to their exit.

_To be continued _

**An: There we go! In the next chapter they go to Uzu but will pull a Timeskip, expect lemons and transformations. **

**Yes. Yugao, Ayame, Ino, Hana and Tsume are going to transform into species too. **

**Mikoto will be turned along with Kushina plus Hanabi and Kurenai. **

**And don't worry I haven't forgotten about Tsunade and Shizune. **

**Until next time! I got other stories to attend too! **


	20. Chapter20

Chapter 20: The revival of Uzu

(Konoha, three days later after the invasion)

In the council chambers where a meeting would be held at, was in uproar as many demanded questions on what was happening in the invasion and _something _else they witnessed.

"We saw the Kyuubi attack the one tail! Why would the demon protect us!?" Shouted a Civilian Council member

"And what were those horrid things?! We saw Fighting in the invasion!? They looked like women but looked terrifying!" Exclaimed another council member.

"Don't forget about those black clad like creatures! They seem awfully fearsome." Said Choza who saw those black creatures go on a rampage killing any Sound or Suna shinobi.

"Can we talk about that giant Wolf and Gorilla? That also helped in the invasion against those giant snake summons?" Asked Shinbi.

"Forget all of that I want to know where is my daughter!?" Growled Inochi who was livid and worried about his daughter gone missing for the past two days he has been looking for his daughter, he and his wife are both worried fearing that she could have been kidnapped or worse killed by the enemy and hasn't been able to find her body.

"Hiashi is dead, we don't know who could have killed him, Both of his daughters vanished too meaning the Hyuuga clan is without a Clanhead, it seems they are having Neji Hyuuga take the role." Spoke out Shikaku Who has a bored look.

"What happened to Tsume and her daughter? Did they die? Or get captured by the enemy who retreated? Her son is currently in the hospital." Pointed out Homura

"And more importantly where is Danzo? It's not like him to be late for a meeting at a time like this? Come to think of it we haven't heard from Danzo after the invasion ended." Questioned Koharu who wondered where her ex team mate was.

Hiruzen was silent as he had listened to everyone's questions, he bore a dark look at the mention of Danzo.

( _Flash Back)_

_Two days later after the invasion and before the meeting, Hiruzen along with Kakashi and a whole platoon of his most trusted Anbu went South West of the village, the Root base outpost Naruto had mentioned was really there. _

_But the moment they got there they couldn't believe the massacre they saw before them when they got there, hundreds of dead Root Anbu where everywhere throughout the base Naruto had raided, many of the Sandaime's Anbu became green and sick at the brutality they saw. They are blanched and threw up to the closest places they could throw up at. _

_Even Kakashi himself was a bit sickened at what he saw._

_Even those who aren't Root Anbu were killed too. _

_The Sandaime had a blank look but he too felt sick to his stomach. at the sight of the mutilated bodies._

_Kakashi came towards him and whispered._

_"Naruto did this? Did he Hokage-sama?" Asked Kakashi who saw the Sandaime nod briefly as the cyclops Jonin became slightly pale. _

_"What could have caused him to do this?" Spoke Kakashi _

_"I believe we are going to find out now." The Sandaime answered as he, Kakashi and the whole platoon had investigated the whole base and tried looking for any survivors. _

_So far they found documents and files that Danzo held to Himself. _

_Hiruzen had went through each of them and was beyond livid at the many treacherous things Danzo had done behind his back. Such as: taking orphans from orphanages bringing them into Root to be turned into emotionless root foot soldiers, conspiring with Orochimaru, how he had taken many eyes of the Uchiha clan and experimented them on himself with Orochimaru's help, even having the cells of their Sensei in him. And that's not all, he even kidnapped Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha, both were assumed dead but turns out they could have been alive. He saw plans of how Danzo plots to overthrow him and become Hokage._

_So many treacherous things Danzo held secret, it was a wonder on how Orochimaru snuck in the Chunin exams, Danzo had tipped him off and had the Anbu who were supposed to be on a look out were killed. _

_Naruto truly have done a great service of stopping his old team mate from doing something chaotic here. Meaning that If Orochimaru had succeeded to kill him then that would give Danzo the opportunity to take the mantle of Hokage and led the village to a dark path in his own way. _

_"Danzo... you power hungry fool!" Growled Hiruzen_

_"Hokage-Sama! we found Danzo's body!" Rushed in a Anbu who wore a Tiger mask making Hiruzen and Kakashi turn to him._

_The Tiger Anbu led Hiruzen and Kakashi to Danzo's dead body that was horizontally sliced in half. _

_Hiruzen could only shake his head._

_"Your own greed for power led you to your Own downfall Danzo, had you not been so hungry for power and so arrogant you would have been Hokage, but we both know you was never Hokage material to begin with, which is why Tobirama-sensei made me his successor and not you." Hiruzen said glaring at the dead body. _

_"You were too dangerous to be left alive, Naruto made the right choice in killing you." Said Hiruzen turning away from the body. _

_"What should we do with the body Hokage-sama?" Asked Kakashi _

_"Dispose of it, burn it. I want all Anbu to burn down this base, take any documents and files, destroy everything else here." He said with both nodding leaving the old man to his own devices _

_( Flash back ended) _

Hiruzen stared blankly as he recalled about everything Danzo hid from everyone.

"Danzo is dead." Said Hiruzen with Homura, Koharu and the Civilian council looked shocked at what he said.

"What!?" Shouted both Homura and Koharu

"Danzo was a traitor, and died like one." Hiruzen explained

"How? How is Danzo a traitor? And who killed him!?" Demanded Homura with Koharu wanting the same thing wanting to know who killed her team mate.

"This. Explains why Danzo is a Traitor. And who killed him? A promising Shinobi did." Hiruzen said pulling out a lot of folders containing secrets and files pushing them to every council member

"Troublesome, So Danzo did have root active in secret when you told him you wanted it shut down, how troublesome indeed." Stated Shikaku every council member both Shinobi and Civilian Council were in murmurs at reading the Files Danzo had contained and all secrets that he held from everyone.

"No.. this is a Lie! Danzo would never!" Protested Homura who was defending his friend

"And promising Shinobi? Something tells me it was that _boy _who killed Danzo! You are def-" Koharu started but was cut off when Hiruzen let out killer intent and a Glare.

"Silence! If it wasn't for Naruto doing the right thing! I'd been dead after Orochimaru succeeded and then Danzo would reach his way into power of being the Hokage and would have led Konoha in a Dark path in his own twisted way! Naruto would have been promoted as Jonin or Chunin for his Service and for what he has done! He saved us from both threats! Orochimaru and Danzo! Be grateful for that!. The Yondaime would have been ashamed of how all of you treated his son!" Hiruzen yelled out shocking the whole council as many denied that the Demon was their beloved Yondaime's son.

"Lies! Yondaime-Sama never had a child!" Screeched Mebuki Haruno who had always wanted to be the Yondaime's wife but that Red headed Whore stole him away from her and now that bitch spreaded her legs and birthed out a Demon!

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki is Indeed Minato Namikaze's son! And now you all made the last heir of the Namikaze line leave the village!" Hiruzen said with many protesting and yelling but his killer intent shut them up.

"Silence! This meeting is over! Get out!" He called out as many decided to leave leaving the man alone as he got up and decided to go to his office.

( Hokage Office)

He sighed looking out at the window seeing the destruction in the village that was left. He now needs a new successor to take the mantle of Hokage.

Jiraiya entered in from the window.

"So he's gone..." Jiraiya said seeing the Hokage nod.

"Yes. He's gone Jiraiya, he and those girls are gone." Answered Hiruzen

"Why did you let him go? He could have stayed here and could have been praised as a Hero?" Jiraiya asked staring at his Sensei

"After all he's been through? Not a chance in hell. But I have a pretty good idea of where he is now." Spoke Hiruzen with Jiraiya now putting it together.

"He's going to his Mother's old home?" Jiraiya whispered but the Sandaime heard him.

"I have a strong suspicion that he's probably going there." Said Hiruzen looking at all of the paper work.

"So who are you looking for as a new successor?" Jiraiya asked

"I would give the position to Kakashi but thought giving it to you, but you are clearly not Hokage material... so the only one who's fitted for that is."

"Tsunade." Jiraiya finished

"Of course, it's in her blood to become Hokage like her great grandfather and great grand uncle." He stated

"I can try and find her Sensei... and After that I'm going to see Naruto and try to reason with him to come back to Konoha." Jiraiya said but saw the frown his sensei was giving him

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do Jiraiya? Bring him back to a village where he is hated?" Questioned Hiruzen seeing Jiraiya frown

"Sensei this is his father's home! His father would have wanted him here to stay and be a proud Shinobi or proud Hokage just like him someday!" Jiraiya pointed out his reasoning

"And what makes you think he'll return here? You will only sever the bond you and him are trying to make." Hiruzen shot back

"Well we don't actually have a bond as of yet.. he still doesn't fully trust me... yet he trusts those those "_things" _Orochimaru created... over me." He said with a grumble as Hiruzen raised a eyebrow at that.

"Maybe because they've been with him better than you have, they are very close to him." Hiruzen said making Jiraiya still don't look happy.

"What I don't understand is how could you let him hang around _Them, _Knowing Orochimaru has unspeakable experiments and could have endangered him!." Shouted Jiraiya

"Because! To me they looked like regular children at the time when I first saw them! And I didn't want to hand them over to the hospital to have them examined, knowing Naruto would not want his new friends to go to the hospital that has resented him time after time. So I thought why not let the boy have responsibility over them, I had watched them Jiraiya they didn't look like they wanted to harm Naruto in anyway if they did I would have killed them on the spot." Explained Hiruzen

"You sure did a piss poor job of watching them, because _they! _Are the reason Naruto is what he is! They've changed him! They infected him into one of them!" Jiraiya exclaimed Accusing Sil and Eve for changing Naruto

"ENOUGH!" Hiruzen yelled flaring his killer intent as Jiraiya silenced

"You had your chance to be besides Minato's son! And you left him for what? Going after Orochimaru, maintain your spy network which I can understand but also writing your smut? You've never bothered to send him a letter or check on his well-being during his growth. Hell I didn't do a good job of handing him either but those two has always been by his side and would never leave him for no one else." Hiruzen called out as Jiraiya glared at him for pointing out his mistakes and failures of being a godparent.

Jiraiya turned away knowing he can't win this argument and decided to go to the window

"Where are you going?" Asked Hiruzen

"To find Tsunade."

He answered jumping out the window.

The old Kage sighed as his son Asuma entered in.

"Father... have you had any luck in finding Kurenai? " he asked after the invasion he has been searching high and low for his girlfriend and hasn't been able to find her.

"I'm afraid I have not Asuma, I've had Trackers search everywhere for her, for all we know Asuma that Kurenai could be dead or captured by the enemy after they retreated." Said Hiruzen seeing Asuma clench his fists and turn away leaving the office.

He also had a strong suspicion of where Kurenai is, along with the others that went missing, and could only hope Naruto treats them well.

( In Uzu three days later after the invasion)

Uzushiogakure is currently being rebuilt in its prime by Tazuna the bridge builder and his crew. Before Naruto and his family came to Uzu, Naruto consulted with Tazuna in helping him rebuild his new village that was in ruins and he promised Tazuna a large sum of money for him and the people of wave to fix their village.

Which of course Tazuna had no problem of doing, considering they saved their village.

Meanwhile Naruto and co are currently living the Uzukage Estate mansion.

Naruto is currently in a room checking on his mother and Mikoto, Haku is checking on them.

"How are they Haku-Chan?" He asked

"They are still in their comatose state Naruto-Kun I've done what i can, we need someone else who could bring them back up to health." Haku suggested.

"Who can we depend on to heal my mother and her friend?" Naruto asked

"I know someone Naruto-Kun, why not we find Tsunade Senju? She's the greatest healer in all of the elemental nations." said Hinata who appeared

As Naruto stroke his chin in thought of Tsunade, and suddenly he had a vision, a vision of Tsunade. The woman could be perfect... perfect for converting into his mates. In the vision Tsunade wasn't alone, but also a black haired woman who is tagging along with the Last Senju. From what he recalled from Ahri, about the Senju clan and Uzumaki clan who are like cousins and friends in a way. Tsunade could be technically Uzumaki on his mother's side, he could bring her into his fold and help her revive the Senju lineage. Keeping her close to them would empower their clan. He could help her create a new breed of Uzumaki and Senju.

"Then it's decided I go look for Tsunade Senju and bring her to our fold." Naruto said

"Who will you take with you?" Asked Haku with Hinata looking also.

"I'm taking Sil with me, Anko is coming along with us too. The rest of you has to remain here with the children." He answered

"When will you leave?" Hinata who came besides her lover nuzzling her head against his chest with Haku now coming in joining.

"First thing in the morning I go." He answered with his arms around them both.

Both girls kissed him as he in return kisses them back.

He walked pass them as he went to go check on his "other" chosen mates.

Heading down to the basement of the mansion he stopped and looked at the wall seeing the lines up cocoons.

Yes, two days after they got here, Yugao, Ino, Ayame, Tsume and Hana had began to go through their turning and transformation. He then turned to the right and saw another cocoon which was Kurenai.

Anko has told him that Kurenai would be a perfect addition to the Fold which is why she brought her best friend along with them, while she was unconscious Naruto had infected her and marked her.

Hinata wants her little sister Hanabi in the fold too, Naruto says he will infect her sometime but just not now.

He watches the cocoons standing there waiting for them to come out.

And just as he expected, the first Cocoon along with the test started to open. Smiling he stares at his new lovers falling out of their cocoons naked.

Yugao, former Anbu captain of Konoha who went by Neko, was now a sexual alien just like the rest who've been turned, now beautiful than ever and sexy with a curvaceous body she opened her brown eyes looking at her alpha with lust.

Ino Yamanaka, a former of konoha Genin and member of team Asuma has been transformed from Child to Adult, with long platinum blonde hair, a bang covering her right eye. She had a hour glass like figure, she could only look at her wonderful body then smiled looking at her Lover. ( An: Like how she looks in Boruto)

Ayame, who is the waitress of her father's ramen restaurant, no longer a teen, she became a hot attractive adult too, her brown hair lengthened with double C-cups with a nice body figure she too stared at her lover.

Tsume former clanhead of the Inuzuka clan now looks sexy, and is in her mid 20's with a plump body and D Cups. She looked eager seeing Naruto standing there looking at her as she turned towards her daughter who is now older.

Hana of course has became older in her late 20's now having such a wonderful body with D Cups like her mother and has a round ass, she also looked eager too like her mother staring at her Alpha.

Naruto stood there smiling, he could feel lust roll off of all of them as he then turned to the last Cocoon that just opened up with a naked figure falling out.

Kurenai.

Opening her ruby red eyes she looked at herself, she could feel a change within her, standing up, she looked at herself seeing how much her body has changed, she turned and saw the other women who recently came out of their cocoons, she can't even remember what happened? She has been blacked out then had a dream of being turned and becoming a sexual alien too and to have babies with her Alpha and new lover...

She suddenly turned her eyes towards him, as his eyes met hers, she can't even remember who her Ex lover was, to her Naruto is her one and only lover. She even felt much more attractive looking at her curvy body and wide hips.

All women exchanged glances at each other than looked towards their alpha.

Their purpose now was to love their alpha and have many babies with him to grow his clan and make it powerful. Even willing to help convert other women into the fold of their growing Clan.

It was in their alien biology to sexually reproduce, besides they all want to have emotional attachments to their future children.

Naruto stares at each of them, knowing they want to be fucked, they want him to breed them. He didn't need to read their minds to know that, given the lust that's building up within them.

He only grinned stripping himself naked with his cock hung as all women looked down at it and drooled.

He made a Shadowclone handsign and summoned 14 clones who were all naked with a thick hung cock.

"Let's party." He said finally with a wide smile.

_To be continued _

**An: The lemon will be in the first part of the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed this.**

**In the next chapter it's the lemon, then search of Tsunade and the Akatsuki will be involved. **

**I've been reading your reviews, one of you mentioned about, Naruto going into multiverses with the Help of Kaguya, I will have to see how that will work, because I planned on adding some crossovers to this fic to be with other women. **

**But before I think of doing that I'm going to see how you guys feel about it first. **

**And to the reviewer who wants Mei in the Fold, you just may get your wish. Im already working on a list of the women of the elemental nation To be turned and brought in the Fold.**

**Until next time because the next Chapter will get fun and Hot! I will definitely make the Lemon as good as I can! **


	21. Chapter21

Chapter 21: Find Tsunade

(In the Basement of the Uzu mansion)

The sound of flesh being smacked, the sound of gagging, moaning, screams of sexual pleasure and bliss. Yet there was already a sound proof seal in the basement so no one in the mansion couldn't hear what was going on. But Sil, Eve and the rest already knew what was going on they could see it telepathically, they too were eager for new members of their growing family and clan, Anko was much happier she could telepathically see her two best friends Yugao and Kurenai have the time of their lives.

Only they could see what Naruto is doing down their and not their children.

They couldn't wait to have their turns and birth more children.

Tsume was on all fours being pounded from behind with her ass being abused and smacked she moaned in pleasure of being dominated and being fucked by a Real Alpha which is something her dead Ex Husband was not, she enjoyed this "Doggy Style".

"YES! YES! FUCK ME NARUTO-KUN! BREED THIS HORNY BITCH! BREED THIS BITCH TO GIVE YOU PUPS! I WANT ANOTHER SON TO REPLACE THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD CHILD I LEFT BEHIND IN KONOHA!" Screamed Out Tsume who was lost in pleasure As a Naruto Clone continued to pound her pussy from behind.

"MOUNT THIS HORNY BITCH! I WANT PUPS TOO!" Screamed Hana who was in a gang bang position with her ass and pussy being fucked by both clones and she too was lost in a sea of sexual pleasure

"Fuck! This feels great! Give it to me Naruto-kun! Fuck me senseless!" Moaned Ino while her pussy and ass was being plowed as a Clone entered his cock in her mouth and started to fuck her throat.

Yugao was busy sucking cock jerking two dicks with another being stuffed up her pussy. This was something she did not want to stop doing, her mind was going blank from the intense sexual bliss she was getting.

"My pussy is being stretched! Oh Kami! Naruto-kun!" Moaned out Ayame who was on her back with him thrusting inside her hard and deep as he grabbed her tits roughly making her moan louder.

Now where was the Real Naruto at? Since his clones are fucking the other women.

He is currently fucking the hell out of Kurenai.

_"Oh Kami! Anko was right!" _Thought Kurenai lost in pleasure, with the real Naruto grabbing her tits and squeezing them while her pussy was being reshaped to his size.

"Like how you feel Kure-Chan?" Naruto asked with a smile seeing her nod.

"Yes Naruto-kun! I want to have your baby! Please breed me! Take me like the horny bitch I am!" She yelled out not even caring that she called herself that, she enjoyed this feeling of being taken by a real man and being dominated. She no longer bared no resemblance to her former self, as a ice queen, all she was reduced as: Was a Lover, mate and breeder for her Alpha. She was no longer the Kurenai she once was that hated perverts that Kurenai is gone.

In fact. None of the women Naruto turned and infected bared no resemblance as their former selves anymore. At this point they tossed away their humanity to become sexual aliens and their new purpose was to bring about a new species of Uzumaki , by intimate sex with their alpha male.

Their bodies and souls belonged to him now.

They would have emotional attachments to their soon to be children that will be birthed soon.

Hana screaming with all her might as she's getting more and more fucked by Naruto's clones as One clone caught one of her bouncing breasts and starts sucking onto as it making Hana screams even louder as her walls gets tighter onto The other clone Naruto's cock as One was spanking Hana's ass as it jiggles.

Hana screams louder by it as the clones is sucking her breasts, spanking her ass and thrusting into her pussy even more as she getting more and more crazy as well losing her mind.

"OH KAMI! OH KAMI! THIS IS TOO MUCH! BUT I'M LOVING IT SO MUCH!" yelled Hana as The clones thrusting its cock as it going deeper than it was before as well keep on spanking her ass while sucking her breast.

Tsume who was still being plowed from behind with a cock in her mouth she looked happy seeing her daughter enjoy this.

"_NNNG!! SO FUCKING HARD! SO FUCKING THICK! HE IS RUINING ME!" _Thought Yugao with her face going blank the clones are fucking her throat and pussy.

Ayame was bouncing on a Naruto clone's cock as her tits bounces in rhythm with another clone coming behind her to fuck her ass.

Ino was still in a gang bang being screwed in her mouth, pussy and ass, as her body jiggled By the clones.

Kurenai having a expression of sexual bliss and lust as The real Naruto continued to impale her Pussy and womb with his thick cock, she looked too happy, enjoying this, who ever her Ex lover was can never satisfy her like this or dominate her, tits bounced as were her body.

"YES! YES! DON'T STOP NARUTO-KUN! PUT A BABY IN ME! I WANT TO HELP EXPAND YOUR CLAN!" Kurenai screamed out as he grunted with a smile.

"Good Kure-Chan because I'm just about done!" He said while thrusting much harder she screamed to the top of her lungs with her eyes rolling to the back of her skull.

And so on the cycle of sex went on, as the clones and Naruto himself are going to release their cum inside their mates.

"Take my load Kure-Chan! I'm cumming!" Naruto growled as he released his whole load into her as she moaned in pleasure feeling the semen pour into her womb,

The clones themselves shot their loads into the other women too.

The clones disappeared as the women moaned a bit, with pleasured faces laying on their backs as they could feel life grow into their wombs, Naruto pulled himself out of Kurenai as he backed up watching her stomach expand. The women all moaned loudly spreading their legs wide open as their stomachs Began to expand and get bigger, they prepared to give birth to their children.

Few minutes later you could hear the sound of crying.

In Yugao's arms was a Violet haired baby girl.

In Ino's arms was a red head baby girl who inherited Uzumaki red hair.

In Ayame's arms was a baby girl

Tsume gave birth to two sons.

Hana gave birth to a baby girl,

And lastly Kurenai gave birth to a baby girl who is a splitting image of her except has red streaks in her hair to show she's Uzumaki.

They instantly cradled their children giving them lots of love.

Naruto smiles as well as they began to give names to their newborn children.

Yugao named her daughter **Saeko Uzumaki. **

Ino names her daughter Jean Uzumaki

Tsume names her twin sons Koga and Inuyasha.

Hana names her daughter San Uzumaki.

Ayame names her Daughter Sasha Uzumaki

Kurenai names her Daughter Mirai Uzumaki.

Now that they are all named, Naruto brings the new addition to meet the rest of the family.

( Konoha at the moment)

"NOOOO!!!!" Screamed Kiba who woke up After having a nightmare, a nightmare of seeing his mother and Sister being banged by Naruto and later on he saw the two have new children or he should say step siblings... and niece.

"NO NO NO! NARUTO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He Screamed loud enough for the Hospital staff to come check on him and try to calm him down.

Asuma winced and felt as if he lost something that could have belonged to him... he really felt like he lost a part of himself just now, and he didn't know why or what could it be, He didn't want to believe Kurenai was gone, deep down he knows she's alive and he's not going to give up looking for her.

Inoichi looked towards his wife, who was depressed feeling that their daughter could be dead he tried consoling her and telling her that Ino is out there somewhere alive, and that trackers are still in search of Ino. He too missed his daughter and is worried about her.

Teuchi the Ramen restaurant owner was getting ready to make ramen, he hired another waitress since his daughter has decided to go be with her new boyfriend and told Naruto that he better treat his daughter right, which he wasn't worried, he knows Naruto will protect her and trusts him with his daughter. Maybe if things don't go well in the village he'll leave and probably move with his daughter to wherever she is and continue making Ramen.

( Elsewhere)

In a undiscovered location inside a cave where there are projected like figures along with a plant like man.

"Is this information accurate?" Asked A figure with purple eyes with ring like pupils.

"Yes Pain-sama, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki has indeed killed Orochimaru, and Naruto isn't a kid anymore he's a Adult." Said Zetsu surprising the other members of the Akatsuki

"Adult? The brat had a growth spurt or something? I heard he killed Zabuza." Spoke Kisame with others looking concerned

"Isn't he suppose to be weak?" Konan said

"He's been getting stronger he's even bested Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara, but to see him take on Orochimaru and win is something we should be concerned about." Said White Zetsu

"How do we approach this?" Asked Sasori of the Red sands.

"We all will tread carefully of Naruto, Itachi and Kisame you two will go after him and capture him before he grows too strong for us to handle." Spoken Pain seeing the two nod and get ready to go and track him down

( At sound Village)

Kabuto is the only one who is now in charge of things, a heavy loss, Orochimaru was killed by Naruto, and those fools, the sound 4 just left him and abandoned him to his own fate, he and Kimimaro punished all four of them for their cowardice of leaving their lord and master to die.

Right now Kabuto just didn't know what to do or how will he avenge his Master's death.

A Sound Shinobi came in.

"What is it?" Kabuto asked with annoyance on his face.

"Umm Kabuto-sama.. is our Lord really dead?" He asked but flinched seeing the dark look Kabuto gave him.

"What do you think?" He asked in a hiss.

"Well ummm my lord wanted me to hand you this should something happen to him.." The sound shinobi giving Kabuto a Tape, who took it as he bowed and left.

Kabuto went to a television and inserted the Tape wondering what did his Master leave him with?.

The TV turned on with Orochimaru in the view of it.

_"Kabuto-Kun, if you are watching this, then I am probably dead which I doubt I could be killed, but anyway I am entrusting you with a project, as you know, I had two lab creations I made in Konoha before I left the village in exile, they are named Sil and Eve, they are life creations I created from a bloody substance and fused it with some eggs I had stolen from the Konoha hospital. I was hoping to develop them more but my Sensei tried to kill me so I left them alone. That is until the Kyuubi brat somehow let them go free and has bonded with the brat, which is a big loss, and what's more troubling is that they are now adults and will probably be even harder to handle, after my run in with them in the forest of death I went to my lab to try and get a sample of the blood that came from space, only to find that just about all of it is gone, but I managed to find a small sample of it left and took it back to sound village for experimenting. As you know I had intended to take Sasuke-kun as a vessel in the future and had hoped to have him join us. But should something happen to me or that I am Dead, I have a back up contingency plan, and you Kabuto will finish what I started and what I want you to do is to inject the last sample of the blood I found into Sasuke Uchiha! Make him just like the Kyuubi brat and my former experiments. Do carry out my plan Kabuto, my last wish is to make our Dear Sasuke-kun special just like the Kyuubi brat. The vial of the blood is stored in my lab in a secret compartment that you will find, goodbye Kabuto-kun and when you do Inject a Sasuke-kun get him to join us." _The Tape turned off after hearing that recorded message.

His lord and master entrusts him with this?

And so he will carry out his Master's last wish but injecting the blood into Sasuke Uchiha.

( One day later)

In Tanazuka City, Naruto, Sil and Anko are here for Tsunade Senju, as he continued to track her.

He kept using his mind and vision to try and locate Tsunade, he spots her in a Bar drinking to her heart's content.

"Let us go, she's not that far away." Naruto said as both he and his wives went to go find Tsunade.

( In a Bar.)

There sat Tsunade Senju, the last heiress of the Senju clan and only member left, drinking to her hearts content drinking all of the Sake she could have with her student Shizune besides her with a pig named Tonton.

She had left Konoha long ago for the loss of her brother, her Fiancé Dan, Kushina. She wants nothing to do with the village that has bad memories hence she has been going to Casinos due to her reputation as the Legendary Sucker, she always loses and has been on a run from debt collectors.

Naruto, Sil and Anko entered the bar, he looked around and then turned to the right and saw Tsunade Senju along with the black haired girl he saw in his vision.

"There she is." Whispered Sil as Naruto nodded.

The three went over to her table as Tsunade looked up and noticed the three looking at her.

"Are you Tsunade Senju?" Naruto questioned.

"Who wants to know?" She asked with a stern frown as Shizune could only blush looking at Naruto.

"Me, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." He answered seeing her widen her honey brown eyes.

"Your her son?" She asked seeing him nod.

"What do you want?" She questioned. Seeing him sit down along with Sil and Anko.

"I've come for you Tsunade, we have much to discuss." Naruto said with his attention on her and began telling her of his life and that his mother is alive which surprises her.

"Kushina is alive? Along with Mikoto? That's impossible! Last I checked they were dead!" She said seeing him shake his head.

"They are very much alive I saved them from the hands of Danzo whom I killed, and also killed your ex team mate Orochimaru who was about to kill Old man Sarutobi." Naruto explained she was shocked and surprised that he killed her ex team mate not that she actually cared for him, he kinda got what he deserved.

"I need your help to restore both of them in good health and to join us in Uzu." Naruto spoke flaring a bit of his pheromone into Tsunade who felt her mind suddenly clouded.

Tsunade herself couldn't understand why she felt so light headed and why she feels as if she was in the presence of a sexual god.

"Tsunade-sama?" Asked Shizune who saw the glazed look her master was having at Naruto.

He stared at her, observing her body, she was indeed perfect to be turned, he could see that she is under a genjutsu to hide her real form, worry not because once he infects her that will all change.

"We will be leaving, I'll wait for you at a motel to tell me your decision." He said getting up with his girls following him.

"Wait. What Motel will you be at?" She asked looking at him as he turned.

"I will be at the Rising Sun motel inn meet me at room 24." He said now leaving, with his girls following him he'll wait for her to come to him so that he can infect both of them.

"Tsunade-sama are you going to see him?" Asked Shizune

"Of course I am, If Kushina is really alive I have to help her." Tsunade answered. Little did she knew she was going to become apart of the "Fold"

( Entrance of town)

Jiraiya rushed his way in, he arrived to find his ex team mate and reason her to come to Konoha. He felt a uneasy feeling all of a sudden, yet he didn't know why and hoped that it wasn't anything that would stop Tsunade from becoming 5th Hokage.

_To be continued. _

**An: Alright! Just thought it would be nice enough to update again. I'm still on the fence with the multiverse idea. Along with the crossover idea. **

**I've already planned on adding Yugito and Fu to the fold along with Karin and Guren. Shizuka and Shion already added. Don't worry there are lots of women I'm adding to the Story. **

**Naruto is actually already godlike in this story due to him having the black light virus.**

**As for the kids in this chapter I used: **

**Saeko Busujima As Yugao's daughter from high school of the dead.**

Inuyasha and Koga Tsume's twin sons,

Sasha Braus Attack on titan, Ayame's daughter,

Jean, Jean Grey who is Ino's kid, reason Why is because Jean is physic and ain't the Yamanaka clan the same thing except go through minds.

San from the old Anime Movie called Princess Mononoke. Hana's daughter.

Until next time I promise you another update in a few days, while I prep up other fics.


	22. Chapter22

Chapter 22: Find Tsunade part 2

( With Jiraiya)

Hoping he wasn't too late he had a feeling where Tsunade would be at, he would find her at a bar who is sitting by Shizune her apprentice. Sighing in relief that nothing hasn't prevented her from leaving he yelled out.

"Hey Tsunade-Hime!" Said Jiraiya as she turned and looked surprised seeing him here.

"Jiraiya what the hell are you doing here!?" She demanded seeing him walk over to her table and sat across from her.

"What's the matter? You don't miss me?" He asked with a fake pout as she frowned

"Why would I miss you pervert?" She said with a stern look seeing him frown as he saw her look that told him to 'Get right to the point'

"Well Tsunade-hime I've came looking for you, Sensei is in a bad shape. And we are in need of another Hokage." Said Jiraiya with Tsunade scowling already know where this was going as he began telling her of what Orochimaru tried to do, and the invasion of konoha and that Sarutobi-sensei was wounded by Orochimaru's sword.

"So you came all this way just to get me to become 5th Hokage? And bring me to a village with bad memories? I think not." Was her answer as he frowned

"Tsunade, you have to come heal up sensei, the sword Orochimaru used has poison and it has poisoned Sensei and is making him ill! We don't know for sure how long he will live. And we have picked you as Hokage plus there is another thing or favor I need help." Jiraiya said making her eyebrow raise.

"And what favor is that?" She asked With him having a serious look.

"I need you to make some kind of cure for my godson." Said Jiraiya with Tsunade now putting it all together then narrowed her eyes at him.

"Godson? And what cure? For what reason?" Asked Tsunade as Jiraiya began telling her about Naruto who is aquatinted with two lab creations of Orochimaru and that they have infected the boy somehow and made him into something that is not from their world.

She looked intrigued no wonder the boy looked like a adult. Because it made no sense of how Kushina's son just became a adult out of the blue when he should be 12 years old and do look in his mid 20's or early 30's.

"An interesting tale." She commented with Shizune wanting to open her mouth to mention Naruto was here but the stern look from Tsunade told her not too.

"Please Tsunade I need your help, Konoha needs your help and Sensei needs your help." Pleaded Jiraiya with her thinking it over.

"What do I gain from curing Naruto?" Said Tsunade wanting to know his exact intentions on why.

"Well after he's cured and once you become Hokage I request that you lock away Orochimaru's experiments." He said as she then frowned

"And why would I lock them away? From what you told me he seems happy with them." Questioned Tsunade with Jiraiya now frowning

"They are changing him, they are corrupting him into what they are, I don't trust them being around him." He answered as she narrowed her eyes knowing there was more to the story.

"Is that so? You act like they are making a bad influence on him." She said with him scoffing

"Because they are Tsunade! They are not normal! Orochimaru _made _them! They are far from human and I can feel it in my gut!" He pressed on.

Tsunade was watching her ex team mate's body language and could tell that there was more to this, and that he seemed so adamant about Naruto's girlfriends.

"Please Tsunade, I want to fix him and not want him to become something too dangerous that will make him lose his humanity!" Said Jiraiya fearing that Naruto will let his inner Alien consume him.

"I will see about it Jiraiya. But first, I have something important to do before going back to the village." Said Tsunade with him having a look of slight relief

"Oh? And what is that?" He asked

"That will be discussed in a few days, give me three days." She said with him frowning wondering what is it that she has to do for three days.

"Shizune let's go we are leaving. To our motel." The Senju woman said with her and Shizune now getting up and leaving

"Alright see you in three days!" He said with a smile, little did he know he just might not be able to see her in three days.

She ignored him as her and Shizune decided to leave the bar. And is heading for the Rising Sun Motel where Naruto would be at.

( Rising Sun motel, room 24)

Naruto was in the room by himself as he sent the girls to go get some food, while he stood there taking his time waiting for Tsunade Senju and her apprentice to come to him, and like he expected they were on their way. Yet he felt annoyed that his God Father was here too trying to prevent her from coming to heal his mother and Mikoto.

He is going to claim both Tsunade and Shizune.

Especially Tsunade considering she is the only Senju alive in existence and would be great to have her join the fold and to help her create a brand new child with Senju genes and Uzumaki genes.

Heard the door knock as he turned and went to it.

Opening the door he saw Both women.

"Oh you've come." He said smiling seeing Tsunade now frown.

"Naruto, I just want to get right to the point After I heal up Kushina and Mikoto I have to go to Konoha and heal up Sarutobi-Sensei they are asking me to become the new 5th Hokage." She said with him raising a brow

"I'm afraid that is out of the Question of you going back to Konoha and become it's next Hokage." He said seeing her frown Along with Shizune

"Why the hell not?." Questioned Tsunade not aware of the gleam in Naruto's eyes.

"Because, you will be at your _Real _home and to help me." He said flaring his pheromone making both Tsunade and Shizune's minds feel clouded and felt their bodies heated up for some reason and have a Husky like look at Naruto

_"What is going on? Why do I feel so hot? Why do I feel so-" _Thought Shizune not understanding what was happening

_"What the hell? What is this feeling?! Why do I feel the urge to kiss... to kiss Kushina's Son!? My mind is clouded my body is hot..." _Thought Tsunade Huskly trying to fight whatever it is Naruto is flaring upon her only to find that she can't fight it and is losing the will, this was the same feeling she felt when he first saw her, her face blushing as she sweats, she began to pant. Not aware that he was walking up slowly to her.

"Help? Help you with what?" She asked once he was right in front of her.

"To help restore my clan, and to become _Mine." _He said leaning in and kissed her, surprising not only her but Shizune once she was kissed he already transmitted the virus into her she looked ready to try and punch him only to drop her fist and accept his kiss, kissing him back.

"Tsunade-sama!" Cried Shizune who tried to get her Sensei to snap out of it but Tsunade wasn't listening as she felt her DNA and molecules rearrange. Releasing her from the kiss he bit her neck marking her.

"Let go of her!" Shizune said trying to fight the pheromone that was intoxicating her and tried to aim her senbon launcher at him only for Anko to appear and restrain the girl.

"What is this!?" Demanded Shizune as Sil walked in with the food

He laid Tsunade down on his bed seeing she passed out Then turned his attention on Shizune.

He walked up towards her and stroked her face.

"You will thank me for what I'm doing to you and your Sensei. I'm granting you both a gift. You should feel honored to be turned into a much better species that will help us rival humanity." Naruto said as he flared his pheromone more on her, she was starting to lose the fight as once he saw her becoming submissive he leaned in and kissed her transmitting the virus into her and the same thing happened to her just as it did to Tsunade, she suddenly blacked out.

( With Jiraiya)

Jiraiya unknowingly winced and flinched as if he felt like someone had stole his dream of kissing Tsunade.

_"Something isn't right... no no pull yourself together Jiraiya no one hasn't stolen Tsunade's kiss." _Was his thought as he still felt worried and something in his gut told him that something has happened and Tsunade is involved in it.

( Back with Naruto)

"What should we do with them?" Sil Asked looking towards her lover.

"Let's take them with us, to a abandoned building, their transformation will take place there. We'll give them three days." He said as he picked up Tsunade with Sil picking up Shizune.

They left the motel jumping from rooftop to another and went someplace secluded and vacant like a abandoned building.

Before Naruto could advance his nose caught something and he caught two scents. Two different ones.

One that smelled of that of a Uchiha and another that smells like a Fish...

Meaning danger is around.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?" Asked Anko seeing him tense.

"Take Tsunade, there's something I have to take care of," He gave Tsunade to Anko who struggled to carry her as she watched Naruto leave.

"Damn she's heavy, what the hell she be eating?" Asked Anko who carried her soon to be mate sister to the building

_To be continued _

**An: He fights Itachi and Kisame. **

**Then expect Tsunade and Shizune's transformation. **

**Along with Jiraiya's reaction. **

**Until next time, the next update will be up later on or Monday. **


	23. Chapter23

Chapter 23: Find Tsunade part 3.

(With Naruto)

Following their scent he was getting close to them, they are near, he has a feeling both these strangers are threats. One smelled like a Uchiha, the other smelled like that of a fish. He decided to close his eyes to look deep into his mind after absorbing Orochimaru's memories to find the description of these two and what they look like.

He knows that the Uchiha clan had been wiped out by Sasuke's older brother meaning that Itachi is here, but for what purpose?

Having dived into the absorbed Memories of Orochimaru he saw the snake sannin wearing a black cloak with red clouds, among the snake sannin was a few others who wore the same cloak, having a good look at each of the members burning their appearance into his mind so that he can remember who they are. He saw a man who resembles a Shark, which could match the fish like scent matching the description, then Naruto saw a woman standing besides a Orange haired man with piercings and purple eyes with ring like pupils, but focused solely on her, orange eyes, purple hair like Anko's hair. She seems perfect to be brought into the Fold someday when he encounters her.

And like he thought he saw Uchiha Itachi recently joined the "Akatsuki" as they called themselves and saw how Orochimaru became greed with power and tried to take Itachi as his host wanting the Sharingan to know all Jutsu's.

After that Orochimaru left the Akatsuki after the stunt he tried to pull.

He exited out of the memory. It seems he knows who he is dealing with, a Shark man named Kisame Hoshigaki who wields the sword Sharkskin and Itachi Uchiha the Uchiha Slayer who massacred his own clan.

Naruto deems them and the Akatsuki a threat to his Children in the future and to his family which he cannot allow.

( In Uzu)

The kids are all playing. Playing tag and what not, even playing with their puppy Nana and Akamaru.

They are so full of life and Energy as they continued to play without a care in the world.

Inari who came with his grandpa Tazuna to help build Uzu in its glory he became interested in wanting to play with the kids.

They were kinda playing tag and playing ball.

He wasn't seem to be doing anything since his grandpa didn't need him yet.

"Watch where you kick the ball ya moron!" Growled Koga Inuzuka Uzumaki glaring At his twin brother.

"How about you try dodging for once you mangy wolf!" Shot back Inuyasha Inuzuka Uzumaki Almost wanting to pound his brother's face in.

San Inuzuka Uzumaki could only roll her eyes at her half brothers

Mirai Uzumaki is picking up some flowers for her mother.

Saeko is practicing her toy bamboo katana sword.

Sasha is too busy eating a roasted potato she got out the kitchen from her mother Ayame.

Jean is busy playing tag with Mizore, Zabuza, Tamano no Mae and Ran.

Miranda is playing with Nana and Akamaru. With Himawari following behind Miranda.

Sanji would be in the kitchen learning on how to cook with his Aunt Ayame.

Sara and Lazuli would be sitting besides each other watching their siblings play.

Motoko is making a Senbon launcher and Kunai repeater projectile like weapon.

Inari walked over to introduce himself to the Uzumaki kids.

"Hello." He started out as they all stopped what they were doing and looked towards him.

"Hello, who are you?" Asked Miranda who is holding Nana.

"Name is Inari, who are you guys?" Inari asked kindly looking at all of the siblings.

"My name is Miranda Uzumaki. And these are my brothers and sisters." Miranda introduced for her siblings saying their names.

"Nice meeting all of you, is it alright that I play with you guys?" Inari asked as Miranda smiled.

"Of course! You can come play with us!" Miranda said not seeing the harm in letting him play with them besides it's good to make friends with other kids your age.

In the Uzu Mansion. Ayame along with Sanji, Ahri and Yugao and Tsume are cooking dinner for the children Yugao and Eve went hunting for more Fish and animals for the family to hunt. While at the same time having some of the Xenomorphs do the hunting too.

Haku was busy tending to Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto while waiting for her Alpha to come back and make love to him and create another child with him.

Pretty much all of them want more children with him, and more sex.

Ino was busy in the back mansion managing the garden like she did in her mother's flower shop. The thought of her parents flew pass her mind sure she missed them a little bit but now she's much happier with a family of her own and has a beautiful daughter. She didn't know how she would face them once they meet eye to eye in the future. She hoped they wouldn't hate her.

Meanwhile with Hanabi.

Hanabi was locked in her own room it was hard to believe that she herself is a aunt at such a young age and the many children who all resembled like her big sister's husband...

Hanabi was a bit nervous.

She had a thousand questions on why Hinata was doing this and brought her with her and the others.

Yet Hinata answered her question. Stating:

"You'll find out soon enough once you change my dear little sister."

Those were Hinata's exact words to Hanabi. And that frightened her.

She was confused, scared and worried of what will happen to her and what did Hinata mean by "Change?"

( Konoha at the moment)

Sakura Haruno was sitting with the other rookies well what's left of them and Sasuke is even among them. Kiba was still in the hospital due to mental issues.

Kiba felt lost, betrayed and is on the deep end of losing his mind after losing his mother and Sister along with the women he desired: Sil and Hinata. And the one person who stole them all from him was Naruto Uzumaki. Even lost his companion and best friend Akamaru who went with his mother and Sister along with Sil, he felt broken inside, his clan is in shambles, his mother and big sister abandoned him and betrayed him, his best friend Akamaru left him too, his team mate and future Bitch Hinata is gone along with Sil.

He lost so many... and now he is the only one in charge of the remaining Inuzuka clan. Hopefully he will pull himself together and will find the will to kill Naruto someday for taking away everything from him. His Sensei Kurenai went missing and no one knows of where she is or what happened to her.

Sakura who looked at the Rookies which consisted of: Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shino, Sasuke and surprisingly Sai was among them.

Sakura couldn't believe that her best friend is gone too, after the invasion she tried looking for Ino only to find that her best friend went missing too, but Sakura suspected that Ino probably ran off with Naruto too. She wasn't stupid she knows Ino was somewhat interested in Naruto, and probably assumed that Ino ran off with Naruto just like Hinata did.

Sasuke was in deep thought not sure what to make all of this. He was only concerned and angry of his loss to Naruto in the match and of what that freak will do out there should his brother Itachi run into him. He has to get stronger he cannot let Naruto steal his revenge from him, he demands more training from his Sensei Kakashi so that he could fight his brother and possibly Naruto.

Neji who was silent had thought over of what happened at the Hyuuga compound, he was picked as the Clanhead. He was disturbed when he was told of what happened to his uncle Hiashi, and how the man died in a hospital that someone snapped his neck during the invasion. There was only two theories that led to Hiashi's unfortunate death. 1: The Suna and Sound murdered the man while bedridden. Or 2: Hinata killed him. He assumed Hinata probably killed Hiashi and assaulted the Hyuuga compound by killing the Elders too and took Hanabi-sama.

Without Hiashi, Hinata or Hanabi meaning there is no one to lead the Hyuuga clan but him. And it all on him now to protect the clan. And maybe bring some shred of Honor to the clan by killing Hinata for what she has done.

Shikamaru knows now that Ino is gone and that he is concerned for her, and wondered where did she ran off too, he hoped she was okay.

Sai, Sai was the only Root member possibly alive because he wasn't there when the massacre happened, he was busy protecting the villagers. But he was brought in for questioning and to be re-evaluated considering he was a Root member and that he is the Sole survivor. Meaning he is free to have emotions again and is free to speak for himself without Danzo having the seal on his tongue to prevent him from speaking.

Asuma was busy smoking a cigarette while looking out into sky wondering where was Kurenai. Search parties for her could not find her meaning she is lost to them forever.

Little did he knew. The Kurenai he once knew and loved is long gone and is now a Mother and breeder for her alpha.

He was determined to leave this village and look for her himself, he knows she's alive and he wasn't giving up on looking for her. But unfortunately he can't leave with his father being in the hospital due to him being poisoned by Orochimaru's sword which made the old Kage feel ill and weak. Asuma hopes Jiraiya finds Tsunade as quick as possible.

( Back with Naruto)

"You two wouldn't happen to be Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki.?" Asked Naruto as both Akatsuki members couldn't believe that Zetsu wasn't kidding when he told them Naruto indeed grown up as a adult but the fact that he _came _to them instead of them coming to him.

"So Zetsu wasn't kidding when he said about the Kyuubi Jinchuriki being a adult." Said Kisame with a feral grin

Itachi remained silent as he studied Naruto, his Sharingan saw a unnatural flow of chakra around Naruto.

"Yes we are, how is it that you know we are here for you Naruto?" Asked Itachi seeing the man frown

He gestured to the temple of his forehead and pointed.

"The memories of Orochimaru was what told me about you and your little organization. I know why you both are here, your hear because you think I have the Kyuubi within me am I correct?" Naruto questioned with both nodding

"So, mind if I cut off your legs? Or your arms?" Kisame said gripping the hilt of Sharkskin making Naruto marrow his eyes.

"Naruto, surrender yourself to us now and there won't be any problems." Itachi said making Naruto growl.

"No. How about the two of you, leave me alone and don't bother fighting me." Was Naruto's reply making Itachi frown with Kisame grinning.

"Big words coming from a boy who is stuck in a man's body!" Kisame shouted as he lunged forward with Sharkskin now out and ready to slash at Naruto only for the Man to just stand there and flare a high amount of killer intent towards the sword which frightened the said sword.

Sharkskin halted as Kisame looked taken back by this, why was the sword refusing to attack Naruto. The sword never acted like this before.

"What the hell? Why won't sharkskin attack you!?" He tried to swing the sword at Naruto only for it to not obey him which Confused him.

The sword was a living thing and part animal itself. And when Naruto released a predatory killer intent the sword halted its movements of an attack and suddenly became fearful of Naruto the sword can even tell that Naruto wasn't hardly human anymore which put the sword on edge.

Kisame still not understanding glared at Naruto.

"What the hell did you do!?" Growled Kisame with Naruto looking at him calmly

"I reminded the sword to acknowledge me that I am way out of its league. It won't listen to you because it knows not to challenge an alpha." Naruto explained

Itachi looked confused by this too, Kisame's sword refuses to fight Naruto? Which is a problem.

"Stand aside Kisame, I will handle this." Itachi said now heading towards Naruto who still remained calm

"So the famous Uchiha Slayer wishes to fight me.?" Naruto said with Itachi glaring

"You will come with us whether you like it or not." Said Itachi shifting his eyes into the Mangekyo.

"And to think this is the thanks I get for saving your mother." Naruto said seeing Itachi widened his eyes then narrowed

"What are you talking about? My mother is dead." Itachi spoke coldly

"Apparently not, Danzo took her the night you slain her and kept her alive." Naruto explained seeing Itachi look shocked as he seemed to recall about Danzo.

"How certain you are of this? How is it that you know my mother is alive?" Itachi spoke with Kisame listening and wondered was Itachi going to do his thing and capture Naruto.

"Because I have your mother in my mother's old home Uzu. I rescued both her and my mother from Danzo." Naruto continued to tell Itachi as the Famous Uchiha Slayer was beginning to believe Naruto.

"So you are here to get Tsunade Senju to help my mother and heal her?" Itachi asked with Naruto nodding

Sharkskin was mentally talking to Kisame explaining what Naruto is and that Naruto isn't what he seem to be and was not _Human. _

Kisame looked from his sword to Naruto.

"So you still want to fight? Because I would hate to have to tell your mother of how I killed her eldest son who works for a terrorist organization who's hell bent on capturing jinchuriki to take their Bijuu out of them." Naruto questioned at Itachi who was thinking it over. The Uchiha sighed and closed his eyes, he owes Naruto a debt for at least saving his mother from the evil clutches of Danzo.

"Kisame, let's go." Itachi said surprising the shark man

"What? We're not fighting him? You realize leader-sama will not be pleased if we return empty handed!" Kisame said widening his eyes.

"We'll just tell him that Naruto was too strong and that we had to back out." Was Itachi's reply giving Naruto one last glance before walking away as Kisame looked from Itachi to looking at Naruto who stood there staring at him.

He wondered was What sharkskin saying was true? Was Naruto really something not from their world? He decided to turn and walk with Itachi.

Naruto walked away heading back to the abandoned apartment.

( 3 days later)

Naruto is currently in bed with Sil and Anko while In another room.

Tsunade and Shizune were in their cocoons.

Which means they are already transforming.

The First cocoon which held Tsunade started to rip open.

Shizune's started to claw her way out of it too.

Tsunade fell out of her cocoon naked, since her clothes melted during the transforming process.

Covered in slime she wobbled struggling to stand opening her honey brown eyes, as she looked at herself, she feels much younger, than she was, in her mid 20's she is no longer under her genjutsu, Tsunade was finally back in her prime, and much more plump, her breasts are much more heavier.

Shizune now out of her cocoon her hair remained the same, yet her body was hour glass like with slim waist and firm hips.

Both of them now felt the need to have sex, to have their alpha's children.

And no Sooner Naruto had came in their room already naked.

Both women looked eager for him to screw them and mount them.

He smiled as he walked to them to give them what they want.

( With Jiraiya)

Three days it has been, and still no sign of Tsunade. He was waiting for her to meet him at this bar where they met.

Something didn't feel right, and it was bothering him. He couldn't describe what it was yet he felt the sudden urge to go find Tsunade he's feeling a uneasy vibe and she's involved in it.

He ran out the Bar and went in search of Tsunade.

( With Naruto)

**Lemon! **

Both women are giving him a tit fuck as they licked the head of his thick hard cock. They continued to rub their tits on his cock with pleasure on their faces, Naruto smiled with a satisfied look on his face as he felt his cock throb from feeling the softness of Tsunade's tits and Shizune's. Their nipples pushed up against each other's with his cock in between both of their big soft tits.

"Does it feel good Naruto-kun? Do you love the feeling of our breasts?" Said Tsunade in a sultry voice with her cheeks flushed in pink.

"Do you feel good Naruto-kun? Do we make you feel good?" Asked Shizune who leaned in licked the head of his cock getting a grunt from Naruto who had a smug smile on his face.

He rubbed both their heads as he loved this feeling from both of them, feeling their tits still in between as they smashed them together.

After bouncing their tits up and down Naruto of course began to release his sperm shooting ropes of his cum on both women getting it on their faces, their hair and getting some on their tits.

Both women moaned in delight at seeing how much sperm was on them. It felt so good, feeling how warm it felt.

"Now are you ladies really for the main event?" He asked seeing them both nod eagerly.

He gestured them to the bed.

(With Jiraiya)

Jiraiya winced as he quickly began to ask people if anyone seen Tsunade. He began to send Toads to look everywhere for Tsunade.

He started to visit the bar again to ask have they seen Tsunade lately and showed them a picture of her and Shizune.

"Hmmm I think I have seen those two before. They were here the same day you came they were talking to a blonde man and his girls." Said a Bartender who was there on that day making Jiraiya widen his eyes.

"A blonde man? Did this blonde man have whisker marks on his face?" Jiraiya said hoping he was wrong and hoping that Naruto of all people came here for Tsunade.

"Yes he did and he wasn't alone he was flanked by a purpled haired woman and Blonde." The bartender asked as Jiraiya widened his eyes and instantly ran out the bar to go look for Tsunade, the roads should be tracking her tracks which led them to a motel the Rising Sun the trail went cold there but it managed to track Naruto's tracks which would soon lead him to Naruto.

_"Damn it Naruto! Don't tell me he's going to infect Tsunade and turn her! I can't let that happen!" _Were his thoughts as he ran and followed the trial he hoped he wasn't too late.

( Back with Naruto)

The mating ritual went on.

They were now on the bed with Tsunade laying flat on her back with Shizune on top of Tsunade with their breasts onto each other as Naruto is fucking the two as he is thrusting his cock between them as he thinks this is a start of something new for him with Shizune and Tsunade screaming out their lungs as their loving it. Both of their pussies were being reshaped to his size.

"It hurts! But feels so good!" Screamed Shizune who was lost in pleasure of feeling her pussy being reshaped to his size and knew right then and there that she was ruined and that only he can satisfy her.

"OHH FUCK YES! FUCK ME NARUTO-KUN FUCK ME! GIVE ME A CHILD!" Screamed Tsunade who was losing it from being fucked by hard by a real man it was a shame that Dan her ex lover was gone and that he could never satisfy her like this, and she sure as hell knew Jiraiya can _Never! _fuck her like this. Neither of the men she knew can dominate her like this and take her virginity.

Naruto grunted as he continued plow both of their pussies bringing his cock in and out fucking both of their pussies. They were caked in sweat panting

_"Oh fuck us! Breed us! Impregnate us! We want to have Uzumaki babies!" _We're both Tsunade and Shizune's thoughts.

He smiled as he continued fuck much harder and faster into them making them moan much louder This feeling was amazing to them.

( Sil and Anko)

They were both hearing the love making and were fingering their pussies wanting to be fucked right now as they got wet and excited from watching in telepathic view and they were sure the others back at home were doing the same thing right now.

( With Jiraiya)

He was run in quick and fast.

"_No! I hope I'm not too late!" _Thought. Jiraiya as he frantically looked from building to building.

( Back with Naruto)

He continued to thrust deep and deeper and impaled Shizune's womb.

"Aaaahhh! yes! yes! yes! Naruto-kun! Make me yours! Give me a child too!" Moaned Shizune loudly as he began to cum inside her

"Oohhh~" she moaned feeling the cum churn within her womb as the sperm impaled her womb.

Her stomach was slowly expanding.

Naruto and Tsunade were still going at it as he held her while thrusting his hips impaling his cock into her womb. Both of them kissed as their tongues battled he continued to hold her as her hands turned into claws and gripped his skin claws digging into his skin she moaned as he dug his claws into her skin drawing slight blood.

She painted and looked at him lovingly.

"Release inside me Naruto-kun! Please give me a baby! Give me children!" She moaned out as he cupped her breasts squeezing them.

With a growl he did one final thrust and blasted his sperm filling up her womb as Tsunade moaned so loud feeling the sperm impregnate her, he pulled out of her as she fell on the bed with her stomach expanding and growing.

Sil and Anko came too but were soon disturbed when they sensed someone coming.

Jiraiya barged in widened his eyes when he saw Sil and Anko as they both instantly turned to their inner forms.

Anko was a rather pale shade of purple chitin like reptilian alien yellow piercing eyes like her late Sensei and let's not talk about the hair, which resembled snakes for hair as if she was a gorgon or Medusa. Her snakes in her hair hissed at Jiraiya.

"Damn you two! Let me through! I know he's in there with her!" Jiraiya yelled with anger on his face.

Before things got nasty, they heard the sound of crying.

The sound of new born babies crying.

Jiraiya froze in horror, hoping that wasn't what he thought that was, a chill ran down his spine as the doors opened revealing Naruto who came out who was flanked by Tsunade who is currently holding triplets. And Shizune holding a baby boy.

Tsunade's triplets two boys and one girl. The first boy has blonde hair like his mother and his name is Newgate Uzumaki, the second one has red hair and his name is Shanks Uzumaki, the blonde baby girl is named Miu Uzumaki.

The boy in Shizune's hand is her son named Dan Uzumaki who she names after her uncle who has her black hair.

Jiraiya widened his eyes in horror and shock, he even saw the bite mark on Tsunade's neck. Showing that Naruto had indeed marked her as his for eternity.

Emotions was running through him, and these emotions were: Anger, jealousy, sadness and betrayal of what his godson had done to the woman he lusted over and had wanted in his dreams.

Naruto narrows his eyes he did not expect this, and it seems a fight was going to erupt.

Jiraiya was just standing there feeling his blood boil, it was bad enough that Dan took Tsunade away... now his _Godson! _took her from him and turned her into.. into a creature! And the worst part is that he stole her virginity and impregnated her! Which was something he desired more than his own smut books!.

"What have you done!?" Hissed Jiraiya glaring daggers at his godson.

"I created life to the Uzumaki clan and found two new mates to join the fold." Naruto said with Tsunade leaning towards him with Shizune doing the same.

It was taking Jiraiya's will power to not charge and straight up attack his godson for taking Tsunade.

"Tsunade! How could you let him turn you!?" Choked Jiraiya trying to restrain himself

"Because Jiraiya. I allowed Naruto-kun to turn me and make me so special. You wouldn't understand even if I told you." Was her reply looking at her babies with love and affection.

Which was pissing Jiraiya off seeing those creatures she birthed!. He couldn't take it. She even called him "Naruto-kun!" No just no! None of this is fair!

"How long are you going to do this Naruto? How long are you going to keep doing this!" Shouted Jiraiya with Naruto raising a brow

"Until I keep the Uzumaki bloodline living on into a new era and new species. That will soon spread out the world." Naruto answered

"By raping and turning women into more of those things! Forcing them to be mated to you and tied to you! Corrupting them!"Accused Jiraiya with Naruto scoffing with the women in the room glaring at him accusing Naruto of raping them.

"Call it what you want. It's called reviving my clan into a new species." Naruto said with a glare.

"What happened to you Naruto!? What happened to the boy who was always fun loving and wanted to be Hokage like Sensei said! What happened to that Naruto!? Huh!?" Demanded Jiraiya

"That Naruto is gone, he grew up and decides to go out reviving his clan the best way he can. Having a very _big _happy family." Naruto said with a smile.

"You need to stop what you are doing Naruto! Your letting this infection or whatever inside you corrupt you! Making you go out and breed every woman you see in your sights! It's not right!" Reasoned Jiraiya with Naruto glaring.

"Oh please this is coming from a self proclaimed Super Pervert who wants to bed with women or Tsunade." Naruto shot back with a glare with Jiraiya giving him a glare too.

"Stop what you are doing! Your letting this infection turn you into something you are NOT!" Jiraiya growled

"You have to let Tsunade come back to Konoha she has to heal Sensei!. He's been poisoned by Orochimaru's sword! If I don't bring her now he will die!. Don't you care about Sensei at all! He was like a grandfather to you!?" Said Jiraiya with Naruto now thinking of it.

Hiruzen May have not done much for Naruto like he should have. Or even helped him for his wellbeing.

_Don't help the feeble old man, he is no longer your concern, your family is what is important. _

He heard the voice ring in his head telling him to leave Hiruzen to die, the old man never did much for him.

_Your mother needs you along with Mikoto, restore them and infect them._

He keep hearing the voices in his head to not go back to the village he once lived in and have one of his mates go save the old man.

_Your family is what it's important, not the village that has made you its scrape-goat, leave him to die._

Naruto sighed. As he opened his eyes after hearing the voices to tell him on what he should do.

Tsunade was on the fence too but she heard the voices in her head tell her.

_Remain with your alpha and children, help recover Kushina and Mikoto._

"Sorry, but the answer is no out of the question." Naruto said making his decision.

Jiraiya looked appalled it was starting to become very clear that he doesn't know Naruto anymore, he turned towards Tsunade.

"Tsunade please! He is our Sensei! You can't just abandon him to his death!" Jiraiya pleaded

"No can do Jiraiya, my place is with Naruto-kun and my children." Tsunade said as Jiraiya looked even more heartbroken at what has become of Tsunade.

It's clear that she's gone as well, and is no longer her former self.

He clenched his fists glaring at Naruto.

"It's duly noted that you are not Minato's son, you are a Monster, you are a abomination that needs to be killed along with your many offsprings! Your letting this infection just corrupt you and any woman you infect!" Jiraiya growled as he wasted no time in creating a Rasengan and charged at Naruto, Naruto saw through his movement with his Sharingan and right when Jiraiya thrusted the Rasengan At Naruto Who caught his wrist and tossed him out of the building.

"Pathetic. I never considered you my godfather anyway and never wanted you involved with my family." Naruto said with coldness as he used his father's tri-kunai Jutsu to instantly travel him and his family back to Uzu.

Jiraiya got out of the rubble and growled.

"Damn it!" He cursed this mission has failed and no doubt when he returns his Sensei will probably be dead, and without Tsunade... it seems he will have to take the title as 5th Hokage and has to alert the council and village about Naruto.

_To be continued _

**An: And there we have it! **

**Tsunade's kids. **

**Newgate Uzumaki-Edward Newgate ( One Piece)**

**Shanks Uzumaki-Shanks (One Piece)**

**Miu Uzumaki- Miu from Kenichi the mightiest disciple.**

**I got more surprises coming up in the later chapters! **

**And to Answer your question Antex: reason I'm having Sasuke have the species blood is to make him like Patrick Ross from the second movie but I never said he was going to be equal to Naruto. So Sasuke will be very much like Patrick from the movie. **

**Until next time! **

**Kushina and Mikoto will be recovered in the next chapter then Naruto will make his move in Snow country. **


	24. Chapter24

**An: And now here is Bijuu Species.**

Chapter 24: Restore Kushina and Mikoto.

( Konoha)

Jiraiya had returned to Konoha 4 days later empty handed the mission became a failure, his Sensei had already passed on before he got back, he was too late... Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage died.

The Funeral was already arranged And that Jiraiya had taken the role as 5th Hokage due to him being the only "Loyal" and strongest Sannin in the village now.

It seems he will have to inform the council about Naruto and inform them of the kidnappings of Some of the missing Kunoichi that are probably linked with Naruto and that the man probably had already infected them and mated with them to breed his offspring.

Jiraiya has suspected that Naruto had infected some of the women in Konoha and had them brought into this "Fold" as he called it.

Naruto, his abomination for a godson, who stole Tsunade Senju from him.

The moment he saw the Bite mark on Tsunade's neck he knew then and there that Tsunade had been turned, infected and could say was bound to Naruto for the rest of her life as a baby making factory.

He sat on his desk clenching his fists.

Naruto had stole and fucked his "Woman" and made Tsunade give birth to his children without a care in the world, she birthed three more monsters.

Jiraiya was becoming very insanely jealous, hateful and very angry at Naruto. For taking Tsunade, fucked her, and made her have his own babies.

The moment he lost them, the man had to restrain himself from lashing out at anyone who dared mention about Tsunade.

She's gone now, his Tsunade is gone... she's no longer the woman he once lusted, she's now a alien and infected.

And Naruto was the one who turned her.

Damn Orochimaru for creating Those life creations of his that came from space.

If it wasn't for Orochimaru creating them, Naruto wouldn't have turned out like them and become infected.

Damn his Sensei for not at least keeping an eye on those two girls who changed Naruto and could have locked them away or had them both killed when the old man knew they were experiments of Orochimaru who could have endangered Naruto.

And Damn Naruto, who just let himself be infected and let it control him and have him go on a mating spree, breeding and infecting any woman in his sights. And the fact that Naruto fucked Tsunade and got her pregnant with triplets was what broke the camel's back now made Jiraiya Hate Naruto now. For not only stealing Tsunade but leaving his Sensei to suffer.

Jiraiya now has a duty as this village's Hokage. He must protect it and plan something to rid of Naruto, along with the infected women and all those offsprings.

Jiraiya fears that if Naruto keeps breeding so many women, the elemental nations would be overrun with the many Offsprings that will also go out and mate as well.

The cycle would continue over and over again.

He must come up with a way to stop this before it is too late.

Because the Elemental nations will soon have Uzumaki children who are aliens to continue their cycle of breeding to increase the population.

(Akatsuki HQ)

"He was too strong, kisame's sword refused to fight him, and not even I could fight him myself. " Said Itachi with Pain frowning.

"Now that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki has indeed become stronger, what's the plan now?" Said Sasori of the red sands With pain thinking about it.

"We will not get the Kyuubi Jinchuriki yet, we will wait until three years to train and get stronger to face him and his tailed beast." Pain said with others nodding

"And what about the other Jinchuriki?" Asked Kakazu

"We all will capture them in another three years, the first one we will target is the Ichibi, then the Nibi, the Sanbi is still in his host who is at war with Kiri, the rest will be talked about. Once three years are up." Said Pain

"For now lets prepare ourselves in three years." He said with everyone leaving except Zetsu.

"What do you need me to do?" Zetsu said looking at pain.

"I want you to keep an eye on the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, we must know exactly what we are dealing with, if what Itachi told me is true then the Kyuubi Jinchuriki will be even harder to handle than before if Kisame's sword fears him, and not even Itachi could face him." Pain spoke frowning

**"We'll try and see what we can get." Said Black Zetsu as they sunk underground leaving pain alone to his thoughts.**

( Back at Uzu)

Now that he succeeded in bringing Tsunade along with Shizune who both are medics they are now healing Kushina and Mikoto Uchiha back to recovery.

The kids of course were overjoyed when they have new siblings to play with.

He knows now that once they are recovered, he will have to infect them to give them a long ever lasting change.

He realizes that once they are infected the species gene, can give them ever lasting life and makes them completely ageless like they are stuck in between their 30's or mid 20's depends on how you look at it. The kids will soon mature in three months. And will become adults and will want to mate too.

It is as if they are immortal, they can't age, once they reach their maturity peak and they can heal rapidly at a fast rate, they are gifted with eternal youth, speed, strength, endurance, agility, intelligence, and let's not forget killer instincts of that of a Predator or Apex Predator how ever you look at it.

They can tell when looking for a potential mate or lover to help reproduce that one of their potential mates are inadequate or is carrying a disease or maybe could tell he or she is diabetic. They only want a pure healthy candidate to produce a healthy specimen.

He knows that infecting his mother is the right way to keep her alive. As for Mikoto Uchiha, she's a different story, she is perfect to breed a new species of Uzumaki and Uchiha, to think this is Sasuke's mother, had he and Sasuke been on good terms he would have returned Mikoto back to him, but after the disrespect Sasuke showed to Naruto destroyed that, and Naruto intends on getting back at the Uchiha brat by converting and corrupting his mother into his breeder and chosen mate.

And if Itachi Uchiha has a problem with that, Naruto can rid of both of Mikoto's sons and replace them with new ones that are special and perfect.

Getting up he decides to leave and go see his many wives and Children knowing they want to see him and of course his wives want to make love to him and have more babies with him.

(One Day later)

Kushina Uzumaki slightly opened her eyes as her vision was blurry, she fully opened her eyes leaning up she wondered where was she? The last thing she saw was being taken by Danzo after she sacrificed herself along with Minato to protect her son.

Turning to the left she saw another bed and widened her eyes at who was besides her, Mikoto Uchiha her best friend!? What is going on?!.

Mikoto started waking up as she opened her black eyes and leaned up as the last thing she remembered was being slain by her own older son, then she had blurred moments of being dragged and taken by Anbu with blank masks.

Turning to her right, she looked shocked at who was at her right.

"Kushina-Chan!?"

"Mikoto-Chan!?"

Both said looking in shock before they could say anything else, they heard the door, the doorknob turned and opened revealing someone coming in.

Once they got a good look at who was coming in, they gasped and widened their eyes.

_To be continued _

**An: Stopping it here and now Kushina and Mikoto are going to meet Naruto, along with him infecting them. I'll unfold more surprises in the later chapter, expect lemons in the next one.**

**Until next time, a Reunion between mother and son**


	25. Chapter25

**An: And this beloved Story of mine is being updated. Have fun reading.**

Chapter 25: Road to Kiri.

(Uzu)

Kushina Uzumaki was staring at a blonde haired man she thought was dead too. This blonde man couldn't be Minato, sure he looks like him but saw the Whisker Marks on the blonde man's face. It was then she suddenly realized who she was looking at.

Widening her eyes in great lengths.

"Sochi... is that you!?" Exclaimed Kushina hoping this wasn't a genjutsu to see her beloved baby boy as a grown man!?.

Mikoto who listened also looked shocked too staring at Kushina's son, as the Uchiha woman blushed lightly seeing how Handsome he looks, So much like Minato.

"It is me Mother." Naruto answered seeing her and Mikoto gasp in shock that this _IS _Naruto.

"Oh Kami... how long has it been?! How are you a Adult? You should be 12 years old!?" She asked looking at his body.

"Well mother. Guess you could say I had a growth spurt... which is going to be a long story to explain." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Go on ahead. I have all day, I want to know who's been taking care of you when I was supposed dead. I know Jiraiya-Baka is supposed to be taking care of your wellbeing and hoped he hasn't turned you into a Pervert." Kushina said with a dry chuckle as Naruto's expression became Sour at the mention of his godfather.

Mikoto noticed the look and could tell it wasn't as good as they thought.

"No one. Has taken care of me mother, not even him." Naruto answered seeing her look shocked.

"WHAT!?" Kushina yelled, the toad pervert neglected his duties as Godfather to Naruto!? How can that be!? Minato and her both Entrusted the old pervert to look after their son should something happen to them! No one took care of her son? What about the Sandaime? Or Kakashi!?

Even Mikoto couldn't believe it.

"I have been alone all my life, hated, and abused. Treated like a criminal, treated as if I was a walking disease in the village, and called me a Demon." Naruto said darkly

Was she listening right? Her son was abused? ABUSED!? Mistreated!? That sounds like a sign that all Jinchuriki are treated like that. The village knew about the Kyuubi being sealed into her son? Which caused them to hate her son?!.

Mikoto looked shocked too and continued looking at Kushina and Naruto.

"Sochi... I'm so sorry... that we placed this burden on you... I told Minato that the villagers would never ACCEPT you if you had the Kyuubi in you to save the village! I told him to reseal it inside me but he insisted that it's you that should hold the Kyuubi. He put his blind trust into the villagers!. I can't believe Jiraiya never bothered to look after you! I told Minato we should have picked Tsunade as the Godmother but No! He figured Jiraiya would handle it. I know Hiruzen didn't do much of a good job in looking after you either! I'm so sorry Sochi I never wanted you to go through this kind of life." Ranted Kushina, wanting nothing more than to tear konoha a new asshole and beat the breaks off of Jiraiya for neglecting her son!.

Mikoto could only shed tears at what she heard feeling sorry for Kushina's son.

"Mom I don't blame you or Dad, you both did what you thought was right, I could never be angry at you two for condemning me into a horrible life. I may have not had the best life in the village but unfortunately a better life came to me." Naruto assures his mother as she wiped her tears off her face relieved that he doesn't blame her or Minato.

"Better life? What do you mean?" Asked Kushina now confused

"I met two twin blonde girls who changed my life and stayed with me in my life." Naruto said with a smile

"And who are they?" She questioned wanting to know who are these two girls he mentioned.

"They are named Sil and Eve." He answered as he began telling her and Mikoto the story of his life with them and how they became a Genin team and were under Anko Mitirashi who is their Sensei. Then he explained his changes and mutation which shocked Kushina and Mikoto who could only gape and stare.

"What Mutation? How did you get it in the first place?" Kushina asked

"It all started when I fell in Orochimaru's lab, I fell In This black reddish like ooze that was on the ground.. some of it or maybe all of it went inside me. I was practically covered In it which turned me into something from space... are you sure you want to see what I am?" Naruto explained.

Kushina nodded. Her son is a alien?

Mikoto still look surprised as she was trying to understand all of this that she is hearing.

Naruto suddenly began to transform into his inner alien which caught both women off guard.

They observed his features and looks. Looking up and down.

"Oh Kami..." whispered Mikoto

He reverted back to normal.

"That is what I am. I have the ability to infect and turn women into the same species I am, once your bitten by me, you are marked, infected and will be turned. There is no reverse to it, you are like that for the rest of your life." Naruto explains as he began filling them in about the biology of what they are and what perks and gifts they will inherit once they are turned, he explained the gifts/perks as rapidly healing, semi-immortality meaning they would be stuck in between their mid 20's or their 30's and won't age no more after that, eternal youth. Enhanced speed, agility, strength, intelligence and more importantly Killer Instincts or Predator Instincts.

Both women exchanged glances at one another shocked of what was said and explained. Her son is a creature from beyond the stars known as Space, even if he is a sexual alien with Predator like instincts she still loves him, and will always will.

"I planned on infecting you mother... I wanted you to have a longer life and that your grandchildren will want to see their grandma. I'm not going to pressure you into being infected, if you don't want that, then I understand. I'll give you some time to think about your decision." Naruto said towards his mother, who nodded and was in deep thought herself.

She realizes once bitten, like her son said she'll be turned, and will be marked by her own son and will probably... no no she couldn't, not with her own son... but he looks so handsome as a adult.. every time she stares at his face she sees Minato looking at her.

"I will think on it Sochi.." Kushina said softly

With Mikoto who could only be silent was having different thoughts. She didn't know what to say or feel about this, all she thought about was now that she's alive and well, she's a free woman and single, she's glad Fugaku is dead, the man was never appreciative, he was the one who brought her and him to their own downfall at the hands of their eldest son Itachi. She wanted no part of the Coup, and never approved of the idea of using her best friend's son as a weapon to help them in the coup. It must be heartbreaking to know how Sasuke he feeling and thinking, she knows by now that Itachi had probably left the village.

"If anything else Mother, I'll let you and Mikoto-San rest. I have things that must be taken care of. And when you do make your decision I'll understand." Naruto said walking out of the door leaving the two alone.

"So how'd it go?" Asked Eve who looked at Naruto.

"It went well, I'm not going to pressure her, I'm letting her make a decision." He answered

"And what of the other Mikoto?" Eve asked again

"I shouldn't have to pressure her, my mom will probably convince her to join, if not, I can be very persuasive." Naruto said walking away with Eve now following him.

( Konoha at the moment)

It was not a good day for Jiraiya, as his day as 5th Hokage as he was greeted by a very pissed off Asuma Sarutobi.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN I CANT GO AFTER HER AND KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH WHO TOOK HER!" Shouted Asuma who was mad with rage after he learned of what happened with Kurenai. If things weren't bad enough, the man lost his father now he just recently heard of what happened to his supposed Girlfriend.

Jiraiya sighed as he looked down.

"You cannot go Asuma, I need you here. It's too risky besides just face it, She's gone, and she's never coming back and will probably never be the same." Jiraiya said feeling pity for the guy as Asuma growled.

"You don't know that! I know her a little better than you! There's no way she could never stay with that.. that _Monster! _" Asuma spat with his hatred for Naruto increasing.

"Asuma. You and I both know that Kurenai is long gone... you have to accept the fact she isn't the Kurenai you know, that Kurenai is now a alien and is mated to-" Jiraiya said but Asuma hissed.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! She isn't truly gone! I'll be damned if I let some _boy _who is stuck in a man's body and take my _woman! _And he sure as hell not knocking her up with his spawn!" Asuma growled glaring at Jiraiya who frowned

"Asuma it's too late. She could already have been mated with By Naruto I can't let you leave here and go after him or her, I know it hurts to lose the one you love just face it she's gone." Jiraiya said grimly with Asuma snarling

"Don't give me that! We both want the same thing Jiraiya! And it's to kill that woman stealing son of a bitch! I won't accept it! Just like how you accepted Losing Tsun-" Asuma said but before he could finish that sentence Jiraiya instantly pinned Asuma to the wall with anger in his eyes.

"Don't. You. Ever. Mention. That. Name!" Hissed Jiraiya with a look that promised he will kill Asuma.

"I don't care if you are sensei's son, if I ever hear you and I mean if you EVER mention _her _name again! I will kill you!" Jiraiya said fueled with rage and jealousy he still hasn't gotten over with what happened to Tsunade.

"Hmph. Talk about acceptance. You sure not taking It well." Glared Asuma with Jiraiya putting him down.

"Get out of here Asuma, if I catch word of you disobeying my command to not go after Naruto or Kurenai I will have you put to death." Jiraiya promised with Asuma giving him a hateful scowl and left.

Jiraiya sighed. As he sat back in his desk now trying to see how should he approach Naruto in the future. Not to mention those offsprings.

So much to do, and he needs help. Like serious help, if what he predicts think is true he must try to summon a Kage summit to address this situation to alert the other villages, knowing Naruto or his male and female offsprings will target people to breed.

But with the state of their military strength... that option will have to wait. But he must do it sooner before it is too late.

( Uzu)

Two days later Naruto would then be in the Uzukage tower, since he is now the Uzukage.

The tower itself and building is still under some construction by Tazuna's men. As the Uzumaki Alien was now thinking of what candidate female will he target now.

As suddenly he gained a vision.

In the vision he saw a beautiful woman with Brunette red hair, green eyes,her body that possessed a hourglass figure with her chest area that's double H-cups and a soft plump ass. The woman is in lead of a army of rebels as her forces fight the Yondaime Mizukage's forces and the teen himself.

She seems perfect to be turned and brought into the fold.

"I think it's time we take a Trip to Kiri." He said with a smile.

Few minutes later he and his whole family are discussing the issue. The only one not there was Tsunade who is attending to Kushina and Mikoto.

"So who's all going with me to Kiri?" Naruto Asked.

Sil, Eve, Anko and Hinata had raised their hands. Even Haku raised her hand.

"May we come father?" Asked Mizore with her brother Zabuza besides her along with her two step sisters Motoko and Saeko.

"I'm afraid it's too dangerous for you guys to come, your still in training with your step mothers and me." Naruto said with them frowning.

"Come on dad, we maybe Genin but we could still be of some help." Zabuza said looking at his father.

"I say let them come with us. Naruto-Kun, it won't hurt. Besides if what you say is true about Kiri knowing a civil war is taking place there too." Anko added in.

He sighed.

"Alright. Just this once, and after that you and the rest of your siblings are still in training." Naruto said with them cheering as the other kids frowned yet exchanged glances at one another.

"Say, what about your little sister Hinata?" Asked Ino who is standing behind her daughter Jean.

"Hanabi is currently unavailable. She's in the _process _" Answered Hinata with a smile as her daughter Himawari smiled too knowing her aunt will now take part in the family.

Two days ago Naruto had infected Hanabi, he bitten her, there was some resistance yet Hinata restrained her little sister to let her alpha mark Hanabi and turn her. Hanabi Hyuuga is currently in a cocoon at this point and is maturing.

And now the group will head to Kiri to end the civil war and to gain a new woman into the fold.

_To be continued _

**An: Stopping it here, I know you guys probably wanted a lemon yet there will be one in the next chapter. Will Kushina make her decision? Will Mikoto take part in the fold? Until next time **


	26. Chapter26

Chapter 26: Road to Kiri part 2

(At Kiri)

Two days later.

Mei Terumi and her rebellion are looking at the village that's heavily guarded, gates are guarded with a blockade with multiple squads of Anbu.

"What do you see Ao?" Mei asked staring at her right hand man knowing he has the Byukugan.

The man took off his eyepatch revealing the said eye as he looked at multiple chakra signatures in the village.

"I see about at least a whole platoon of Anbu guarding the gates, with Jonin also there as side security." Ao said with her frowning

"What about Yagura? Is he among the platoon?" She asked seeing him shake his head.

"No ma'm he isn't, he must be in the Mizukage tower." Ao replied

"We have to think of a way. We must get in there and face Yagura somehow, if only we had help from the outside." Mei said with a glare knowing the odds of this battle.

"Me and a few of our best men can maybe sneak in and try to lure away the platoon to buy you and the rest enough time to attack and face Yagura Mei-sama." Said Chojuro seeing her shake her head.

"No, it's too risky, Yagura might see through our plan and probably have Anbu already in position should we plot something like that." She said grimly the last time they attempted that they lost lots of good men when that happened and had no choice but to retreat.

Before they could make anymore suggestions they heard loud giant stomps that shook the environment.

"What the hell was that?" Said A rebel as the rest became tense and worried

"You think they spotted us?" Said another rebel

"Relax, everyone relax I don't think they saw us if they did they would attack. Ao can you see where that noise came from?" Asked Mei looking at him

He looked to the side of the village and also looked to the north side of the village. He saw trees rustle, and bushes but he saw a faint glowing red eye in the bushes that made him flinch.

"What is it what do you see?" She demanded

"I cannot make out what it is but it looks very big and huge... and... wait what is this?" He said he looked closely he sees unusual chakra signatures getting off the giant beast.

"I see 10 people... and they all have unusual chakra I've never seen before... six adults and four children? They all have some unnatural chakra." Ao said keeping his eye on them with Mei and the rest of the rebellion looked taken back by that.

Mei raised a brow frowning in confusion six adults and four children? What are they doing here? Especially in a middle of a war?.

"Could they be allies for Yagura? Or backup?" Said Chojuro with Mei shaking her head.

"We don't know for Sure. It's not like Yagura to call for help... and the village and it's country is locked down due to the bloodline purge it's so not him to call for help to take us down.." She spoke calmly wondering who are those strangers out there and what is with their chakra?.

"Mei-sama they seem to be on the move, they are heading to the north entrance of the village." Ao said

"Keep them on your sight Ao. I want to know exactly what they are doing here." Mei said with him nodding.

( With Naruto and co)

Naruto along with his family that he brought with him were all in the bushes looking at the north entrance gate that seemed heavily guarded and has a blockade he turned towards Hinata.

"Hinata what do you see? How many are we up against in order to reach the Mizukage." Naruto asked with her activating her Byukugan looking from all directions in the village.

"There are multiple platoons Naruto-kun. Dozens of Kiri Anbu along with squadrons of Jonin." Hinata said still looking around the village

"What about the Mizukage himself?" He asked

"In his tower which is being guarded and patrolled by his Anbu." She said seeing him nod.

"So how are we doing this?" Sil asked Wondering how were they going to attack what looked like a army of Anbu In the village.

"You guys attack the Mizukage's forces, I'll go after him myself." Naruto said with his skin shifting into his inner alien.

The women instantly transformed into their inner alien forms. The kids can't transform yet because they have to be mature in order to transform yet they do inherit long tongues.

Haku's Inner alien form has a Frost like appeal, icy skin with Ice like claws, icy blue slitted eyes. And a Ice shard like spine on her back, her hair is nothing but Ice for hair. Guess you could say she is a ice like entity.

They all head to the gates.

Zabuza pulled out a scroll and unscrolled it revealing the once famed Executioner's blade. Naruto saw fit that his son should keep the Sword since he no longer needed it. He did some training with the heavy sword and mimic a perfect impression as Zabuza Momichi, having learned The hidden mist Jutsu, Water Style Jutsu prison and water style water dragon Jutsu.

Mizore somehow inherited Ice claws like her mother.

Saeko brought a tanto having learned Kenjutsu styles from her mother Yugao and sometimes spar sword fighting with her Step brother Zabuza.

Motoko brought her a bow with kunai tipped arrows. She pulled out three and fired at three Kiri Anbu who are guarding the north gate.

"What the hell are those!?" Shouted a Kiri Anbu

"I don't know they could be more freaks with bloodlines! Kill them!" Shouted the captain of the guard as he and his men charged at them. Naruto lunges at some with his lethal claws as you could hear flesh being slashed and blood curdling screams echoed.

Sil and Eve stood side by side killing any Kiri Shinobi that got in their path, so much as clawing at them, shooting their spiny tongues out to impale them, even lashed out tentacles from their chest area to strangle them.

Hinata in her alien form was unleashing lethal strikes of her jyuuken breaking bones of every Anbu, Jonin or Chunin that surrounded her and went so far as to shut down their internal organs with a strike to their chest stopping their hearts in the process effectively killing them with ease, as she even shattered their heads with lethal strike to the face sending brain matter across the field.

"We need back up! We must alert the Mizukage and the rest!" Said a Kiri Jonin who was then shot in the kidney by Motoko's arrow.

Saeko and Zabuza made quick work of the Chunin that tried to attack them with their swords.

Mizore had sliced up some Jonins with her ice claws.

Haku breathes a icy chilled breath that freezes anyone solid as she shot ice icicle like projectiles from her hands at any Shinobi even so far as to blast a ice beam to freeze the last Chunin who ran from her.

Anko hissed of that of a Boa, she raised her hand the palm opened revealing a alien serpent, as she shot it out of her hand. It snaked it's way out and impaled a Kiri Anbu to the face as she gripped her snake hand and ripped the head straight off.

A Jonin tried to attack her from behind but her the snakes in her hair hissed she turned and glowed her eyes at the Jonin who looked directly at her eyes and then he suddenly froze, as if he was pretrified or in this case he is dead.

The Anbu captain tried to crawl and tried to alert the village that the north gate is being breached only for Naruto to come to him and behead him with his claws.

After the brutal massacre they now breached into the north gate surprising any Anbu or Jonin.

Zabuza jumped in front and wasted no time weaving handsigns.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled as a very thick mist expanded throughout the whole village. And now the carnage resumed.

( With Mei and the Rebels)

Mei who looked shocked as she and the other rebels heard what was happening at the north gate of the village. They heard the blood curdling screams from the village.

"Ao... what is going on down there! Tell me what the hell is going on!?" She shouted turning her attention on him who looked white with fear as he watched the massacre from his eye.

"I.. i... I can't say Mei-sama... but whoever those strangers are down there are killing the Anbu in brutal ways..." He answered with a lump in his throat. He hoped to Kami whoever they are hoped they could be come allies.

"They decimated the North gate blockade along with the platoon that was stationed there..." He finished with the rest looking at him with wide eyes.

"Impossible? How can 10 strangers fend off a whole platoon with experience!? Mind you there are what? Six adults and four children?! Now going head to head against Yagura's forces!?" Exclaimed Chojuro with disbelief looking at Ao.

The rest were in disbelief as they noticed a Hidden mist had expanded and covered the village.

"Shit! I can't see with the mist in the way!" Ao said as they heard more screams.

( With Naruto)

Naruto and his Family all fought against the Mizukage's forces as countless bodies fell victim to them.

None of them stood a chance. Some tried to retreat out of fear that they couldn't fight these creatures and 4 children. Only for them to die quicker.

The family indeed put up a hard fight for every Anbu, Jonin and Chunin.

Even the Anbu commander who is in charge couldn't handle them, as he and what remained of his forces tried to surpress the attack.

Yagura now appeared with two more platoons of Anbu looking at the threat that massacred all of his good men who had purged anyone in Kiri with bloodlines that could be a threat to his rule.

Every last one of them killed, looking at their dead lifeless bodies that are just everywhere.

He turned his attention on the red creature with dreadlocks for hair.

Naruto noticed how Yagura is focusing on him.

He had returned back to normal looking at the teen.

"So you are the monsters that killed a good portion of my army That was meant to kill the troublesome rebellion... freaks like you with bloodlines deserve to be put down like animals." Yagura said gripping his staff.

Naruto focused his red eyes on Yagura.

"So it seems you are a Jinchuriki just like I once was, I wish not to kill you." Naruto said hoping to reason with Yagura to not fight to the death.

Yagura narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Is that a challenge? I will kill you along with the rest of your abominations that are with you!" Yagura looking ready to fight

Naruto paid close attention to the hazy look in Yagura's eyes.

_"Is he under a genjutsu?" _Thought Naruto paying close attention to Yagura. Who could put him under a genjutsu? This sounds like a work of a Uchiha that did this, Naruto has to beat him quick and look into his mind to confirm his suspicions.

"If it's a fight you want. I'll be happy to accommodate you." Naruto said flexing his claws.

"Prepare to die!" Yagura said as he charged at Naruto as Naruto himself charged at him too with claws out.

Both exchanged blows and attacks.

Claws met Staff.

As Yagura tried to use the hook side of the staff to cut Naruto who evaded it in time and sent a swift kick to Yagura's stomach sending the teen to a wall who got back up growling and weaved a few handsigns sending coral at Naruto to try and entrap him in it only for Naruto to dodge that.

He charged and it Naruto with the Staff only for the man to grab the Staff and Yank it from Yagura tossing it aside surprising the teen. Naruto then activated his Sharingan in both eyes.

Yagura that took notice.

"Are you a Uchiha?" Yagura questioned trying to think of another way to attack.

"No, just a fake one with good eyes." As Naruto spinned the eyes in a hypnotic way making Yagura fall into a trance once eye contact.

"Sleep." Naruto said as Yagura indeed fell flat on the ground outcold.

As Naruto turned the boy over and touched his forehead now going into Yagura's memories to investigate.

He looked deep and saw that a masked Uchiha wearing a Hood with a single Sharingan stare at Yagura and put him in a genjutsu. So he was the one that influenced Yagura and controlled him to orchestrate the bloodline purge getting rid of anyone with a special bloodline to be killed and feared they would grow to become a threat to his rule. Which started a Civil war here in the first place. So a Uchiha was indeed behind this, and that he could be the one who also mind controlled Ahri to attack Konoha.

He left Yagura's mind and turned towards everyone.

The Kiri Shinobi what was left of them knew then that they lost the war. They lost to 10!?

His wives reverted back to their human forms and looked at the enemy.

"It's over, this civil war is over." Naruto said and no sooner Mei and the rebellion arrived looking in complete shock at what was seen and said.

Her green eyes focused on the handsome blonde man who defeated Yagura.

Naruto turned his attention on her and smiled.

Mei at this time was slightly drooling at him. As she eyed the most handsome man she has ever seen in her life. Examining him he had the body of a god. Muscles in all the right places.

_"HE IS SO FUCKING HOT!" _Screamed Mei in thought as she blushed lightly with hearts for eyes.

Naruto took notice in her look at him as he flashed a charming smile.

"And you are? My fair lady?" Naruto asked seeing her smile

"My name is Mei Terumi and what is your name?" Asked Mei smiling.

"Naruto, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." He answered

_To be continued. _

**An: Hope you liked today's chapter. In the next one he infects Mei and talks to Yagura. **

**Until next time. **


	27. Chapter27

Chapter 27: Alliance of Kiri.

( Kiri Later on that Night.)

Later on after the battle, was a celebration for the Rebels who finally defeated Yagura and has ended the bloodline purge and it was all thanks to Naruto Uzumaki and his family who fought an army of Anbu and even took on Yagura himself.

Naruto and his family decides to stay in Kiri for a few days before returning home. He came here for one sole purpose and that was to bring Mei Terumi into the fold. Claiming her.

By doing so he and her can form an alliance. Since she is to become 5th Mizukage and he is already a current Uzukage. Infecting her and marking her is already technically like marriage at this point. Once he does that, their alliance and bond will strengthen.

She of course could not keep her eyes off him which was a good thing meaning she was definitely interested in him and he didn't need to flare his pheromone to know that.

Why didn't he kill Yagura? The teen could be given another chance. By letting the teen form bonds with one of his daughters in the future who would want to date him or mate with him.

He knows it wasn't his fault for this genocide of all clans with bloodlines. It was that masked Uchiha who did this and once Naruto finds this Uchiha he will be good as dead for all the lives he destroyed and ruined.

Once he fulfills his deed of successfully turning Mei he will head home while she stays and becomes Mizukage while at the same time raising her Future child.

He will probably head home and spend time with his other mates until the time is to go out and find another woman perfect to be brought into the fold and mated with.

He knows Hanabi is currently in her cocoon and he knows by the time he gets back she will probably be out, waiting for him to breed her.

Then see has his mother made a decision yet. He has a feeling she probably doesn't want to be turned, he just might accept that and focus on infecting Mikoto Uchiha.

Speaking of Hanabi.

_(Flashback_)

_It was before Hinata and Naruto along those coming with him to Kiri , he planned on infecting Hanabi Hyuuga. Hinata's little sister _

_Hinata thoughtof a perfect way to have her sister join the fold. The two of them could finally become sisters in each other's happiness and at the same time share the same man they love with their very being._

_She wants her little sister to be converted and turned. Finally free both her and herself from the confines of their bastard father who would sooner push them against each other and care more of the benefit of the Hyuuga clan. _

_No. No more of that._

_Had Hinata still had some of her gentle nature and kindness for her clan she would have still thought of uniting the clan as a family whole without the branch members forced to be slaves for the main family. Those old ugly elders didn't approve of her view they wanted control of the branch by abusing the cage bird seal. But has Hinata still thought of her former motives? No. She no longer wanted nothing to do with that, let the clan fall apart for all she cared or let any members be taken to Kumo. _

_Right now all it mattered to her was Love and care for her husband, her daughter and any other child she might have with him. And she killed her Father and Clan Elders just to cut loose ends. She thought of having her little sister to join her and to be turned, given a different life both of them together. _

_"No! Never Big sister!" Protested Hanabi who was backed into a corner keeping her distance from Naruto._

_"Please Hanabi-Chan, I wish you could come around. Your niece is dying to see you and interact with you, Naruto-kun can make your life better, together we can finally be a family." Hinata said walking towards her little sister who flinched _

_"No! Hinata this is madness! What would father say!?" Hanabi said with Hinata scoffing _

_"He has no say in this. He no longer controls our life." Hinata said grabbing her sister and held her tight._

_"St-Stop! Let go of me Hinata please!" Pleaded Hanabi seeing Naruto come towards her _

_"I'm doing this for your own good Hanabi. Your going to enjoy your new life it will be worth it." Hinata said holding the struggling Young Hyuuga girl who was trying to break free but failed. _

_Her pale eyes widened when Naruto leaned in and bit her neck as he transmitted the virus into her and marked her._

_It was then Hanabi drifted off to darkness while Hinata laid her on the bed with a pleased smile on her face that her little sister will now join her in this new life as a great big happy family. _

( Flashback end)

Now alone with the future new Mizukage who is leaning up to him with a smile on her face and at the same time a husky look in her eyes.

"So tell me, Naruto-kun. I see those women you are accompanied with are your wives right?" Mei asked since it didn't take the sage of the six paths to know that.

"Why yes they are. And those children are also mine." Naruto answered with her smiling lightly knowing that he could be under the CRA which might give her a chance to be with him.

She loved the touch of his muscles, she loved his body. She wondered what was he like down south, she wanted to know so bad.

"I take it you were also from konoha?" Mei said it's him nodding

"It was my home, now Uzu is my home. And since I have became the Uzukage I'm officially reviving my village and clan." Naruto said with Mei now keeping her smile

"I see where this goes. You wish for a alliance? Of course! I would gladly accept our first ever alliance, but I'd also like a marriage proposal." Mei said huskily leaning in on him stroking his firm muscled chest which made her blush.

"That can be arranged." He said with a smile

_"Hell Yes! My dream can be complete!Me being married to a Uzumaki! No less a Namikaze!" _As Mei leaned in with Naruto leaning in as both their lips touched one another. She started to wrap her arms around his neck kissing him passionately. He kisses her passionately back as he slides his tongue in and began transmitting the virus into her. Once he did that she felt her eyes widen slightly and dilated as she felt the virus within her rearrange her molecules and DNA. Taking his lips off her he then proceeds to bite her neck marking her.

After Being bitten. She suddenly had a vision of her being a burning creature with her lava release along with her Alpha Naruto Uzumaki as she soon gave birth to a wonderful child.

She soon drifted to sleep.

Hinata had arrived seeing him hold Mei in his arms. She already knew what he did and know what will happen next.

"I will be taking her, somewhere private. Tell her loyalists that she will be unavailable for the time being." Naruto said carrying Mei over the shoulder with Hinata smiling as she went to go inform the others of what Naruto says.

( With Naruto)

He takes his soon to be mate somewhere where she can be in a cocoon and the two will probably mate once she's out.

He found a Cave. And took her inside while at the same time sealed the cave with a earth style Jutsu.

He laid her down on a Rock slab. He decides to go hunting knowing this cocoon will manifest in a few hours or maybe two days or so. He will stay here with her while his mates and children stay in the village keeping her loyalists busy.

Unsealing the door he made he sent a Shadowclone to go hunt for food while he remains here.

( Konoha)

Jiraiya was currently filling out paperwork, in which he hated, when he should be working on his research. Yet he can't have any free time.

Right now he is currently fixing the state of their military.

Wave for some reason tore up their alliance with Konoha and Fire country and told them their alliance is with someone else. They didn't say who but he had a feeling in his gut that wave formed an alliance with Uzu, which he knows is being rebuilt by Naruto.

Damn that brat. Now he's taking away alliances. Which didn't belong to him. He read the Wave mission report and saw that the village made a Bridge and Statue of Team 11 dubbed the bridge as The: "The Great Naruto Bridge". Made a bridge after Naruto and made a Statue of team 11.

Jiraiya must somehow keep Konoha strong and must find a way somehow. He still insists on calling a Kage summit to alert the other villages about Naruto and the revival of Uzu.

This is all Orochimaru's fault. He created those two, and they infected Naruto. Now that Naruto became one of them the boy is plotting to go on a breeding spree and infect any woman in his sights thus once mated with they instantly give birth to offsprings. So technically Orochimaru had unknowingly created a virus... a virus that will go out and breed and continue breeding until there is a population. And right now Naruto is already trying to revive the Uzumaki's by going out turning any woman in his sights.

Damn Orochimaru to hell. If he was alive he would kill his former team mate for what he has done.

And now he has to kill Naruto at all costs to prevent the incoming revival of the Uzumaki clan.

Along with his many mates. Even Tsunade.

It hurts him to have to do it but what choice did he have, she has to die too knowing that's not the Tsunade he once knew and loved.

(Kiri 3 days later)

He sat there in his cave as he looked up at the cocoon which held Mei Terumi inside.

He knows it's only a matter of time until she's free.

A few minutes later he heard the cocoon begin to rip open.

She fell out her cocoon naked.

She looks to be in her 30's her hair remains the same. She has a thick plump body, her breasts became more rounder and soft with perky nipples.

With a lusty smile she stares at her Alpha.

"Take me Naruto-kun~ I want a baby~" She said with lust in her voice and walked towards him with him taking off his Clothes and smiled.

"It would be my pleasure." He replied holding her as the two began to lay on the stone slab.

_To be continued _

**An: Hope you guys loved today's chapter now Naruto gets his freak on with Mei! Until next time! **


	28. Chapter28

Chapter 28: Alliance with Kiri part 2

**( LEMON) **

( Naruto and Mei)

Within their cave, the two began mating to bring life into the Uzumaki clan as you could hear Mei moan in pleasure at the feeling Naruto inserting his dick into her wet pussy now in missionary position. He thrust his cock into her pussy, rough and hard as Mei screams like she screamed before as she has a tight pussy.

_"Oh Kami!" _Moaned Mei in thought, she was finally having sex with a real man a man that would definitely satisfy her.

"Damn you are tight as hell." said Naruto as he grabs her hips. And he goes full on beast on her with her screaming louder and louder and she was loving it as her pussy and inner walls are being spread wider it was being reshaped to his size she moaned so loud that she wrapped her arms around him touching his back digging her nails into his back making claw marks as her hands turned into a more Magma like claws her arms shifted into a more Lava like skin not that she was Burning Naruto, as he kept on going thrusting inside her deeper and harder she moaned as he gave a grunt .

"Take me Naruto-kun~ give me a baby~ breed me!" Mei shouted with lust as her and her leaned in each other's faces as they both kissed. Naruto savoured the taste of her lips They started to pull and suck on each other's lips each showing their feral side, as their tongues entered and collided The two of them battled against each other, trying to prove their dominance. Only to see that Naruto had the upper hand because he was the Dominant Alpha

Now in doggy style with her pussy being thrusted from behind. She moaned, both hands on her hips as he continued to thrust harder, Raising his hand higher he let his hand smack her ass. The room resounded with a loud smack and Mei's pleasurable shout.

"Fuck!" She shouted out, her cunt walls tightening around his thrusting cock deep into her pussy.

The fiery red head was an animal as her velvet walls clung onto his rumbling cock like a vice. Her lovely breasts bounced wildly, His grip on her rutting hips tightened as he growled lightly.

Mei was in a new world as her new lover was pounding into her used to be virgin walls. Her mind had went blank and could only focus on the amazing feeling she was introduced to. All it mattered to her was to love her new alpha, help him restore his clan, love her children that she may have with him. As she started to shout.

"Y-Yes! Fuck me Naruto-kun! Fuck me you magnificent stud!" She moaned wantonly, her harsh screams intensified when he smacked her ass again leaving a hand print on it.

Mei's eyes were effectively rolled to the back of her head. By now her body was covered in sweat, so was Naruto, she was getting close to her limit of cumming.

"Mei-Chan I'm cumming." He said getting ready to pour his seed into her.

"YES! YES! CUM IN ME! PUT A BABY IN ME!" Mei shouted to the top of her lungs as she came on his cock while Naruto gave a loud grunt and growl he shot his thick load into her as she moaned feeling his cum now flood her womb.

He pulled out as she laid to the said as her stomach started to swell and expand.

Few minutes later the sound of crying was heard.

In Mei's arms was now a baby boy sucking on her nipple drinking milk from his mother.

"He's so cute he has my hair, yet your face, what do we called him Naruto-kun?" Mei asked who was already adoring her newborn son.

"Sakazuki Uzumaki. Will be his name." Naruto answered smiling at his son.

( few hours later)

"Man where is Mei-sama? She's been gone for 3 days, come to thinking of it where is that Naruto guy? It's strange not seeing him here with his women and children..." spoke Ao

Sil, Eve, Hinata and Anko along with the rest had waited for him to come back, they are aware that Mei had joined the fold along with another child had joined.

"We are back." Spoke Naruto making everyone turn to him, seeing Him and Mei wearing clothes while Mei seemed to be holding baby in her arms.

Zabuza, Saeko, Motoko and Mizore smiled as they could see that they have a new brother to play with.

Sil, Eve, Hinata, Anko and Haku smiled and nodded to Mei.

"_Welcome to the family Mei-san" _Spoke Sil in telepathic as the red head smiled wider and nodded towards the blonde woman.

Mei turned towards her two right hand men.

"Gentlemen from this day forward, We are allying ourselves with Uzu. Which is my first command as Mizukage." Mei said while looking at her son lovely .

"Ehh Mei-sama? Where did you get a baby from?" Asked Ao as she turned to look at him with a sweet expression.

"It's my baby." Was her answer while both him and Chojuro widened their eyes in shock as they looked from Naruto to Mei then back at Naruto.

"Y-You You Mean-" as Ao started to put it together, no wonder Mei and Naruto were gone that long.

"Yes. And this man is my husband, this baby is my son." Mei answered

"This is unheard of! Just how is it possible!? How did he knock you up so fast! back in my day we-" Ao started ranting

"Ao." Was Mei's sweet voice that made him stop as he looked at her, as she had a sweet expression on her face that didn't mean nothing sweet.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." She said with sweetness as he flinched and instantly shut his mouth up.

"So I take it you are heading back to your home." Mei said with a sad pout wishing he could stay here with her.

"I must. There are things that has to be done." Naruto answered while she came to him.

"Hopefully I'll try to visit, and bring your son knowing he probably wants to see his father and siblings." She said kissing him on the cheek with him stroking her ass making her blush while holding her son.

"Looking forward to it already." Naruto said with a smile as he and his family decided to leave as Yagura suddenly followed them he plans on living in Uzu now to live a different life and path now he couldn't stay here after what he has done here.

Mei smiled watching her husband leave. Maybe in another week she and her son Sakazuki will visit once she starts doing her job as Mizukage.

( Meanwhile in Uzu)

In Hanabi's room,

Her cocoon suddenly ripped open, as she fell out naked, now older and is an adult with big breasts just like her sister's her hair lengthened she has a curvy figure.

Smiling that she has become a adult and is so looking forward to seeing her Alpha come home to breed her as she now opens to door to find some clothes and to meet her soon to be sisters who also mated with Naruto.

( Elsewhere)

"So he stopped the bloodline purge and freed the Yondaime Mizukage?" Asked the Masked man known as "Madara" looking at Zetsu

"Yes, he somehow defeated the Yondaime but didn't kill him either and is bringing him to Uzu." White Zetsu said with Madara frowning behind his mask.

"I see, have you informed Pain and the rest of the Akatsuki the situation?" Madara said seeing Zetsu shook his head.

"Do so then. Inform them." Madara spoke

**"As you wish." Said Black Zetsu as they both vanished into the ground leaving him to his thoughts **

"At this rate the three tails is out of our reach if it's in Uzu. I'll have to have a word with Pain and Konan that we just may have to be prepared within three years... I can't afford to have this Jinchuriki meddle in my affairs, when the time comes we will get him and all Jinchuriki starting with Two tails and one tail." Madara says feeling a bit irritated, he must assume that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki probably figured out the secret behind the Bloodline purge.

He hopes the man doesn't try to destroy his plans when three years are up.

( Uzu a couple days later)

Naruto and company had returned as All his wives and Children greeted him.

He took notice in Hanabi as he smiled.

Hinata followed his line of look and she herself smiled too.

It was infact a Older looking Hanabi who is standing besides Himawari Uzumaki who loves her Aunt.

"Welcome to the family Hanabi." Naruto said with a grin as Hinata looked too Happy finally her sister and her can be a family again.

"How was your trip to Uzu Naruto-kun." Spoke Tsunade

"It was great. Now We made an alliance with Kiri. Now we will focus on managing our village." Naruto answered

"Your mother is waiting for you." Tsunade said as he smiled and nodded he goes to see has she made a decision yet.

"So how you guys enjoyed your first mission?" Said Shanks looking at his siblings

"It was fun! We kicked ass!" Spoke Zabuza

"When will we get action?" Asked Inuyasha frowning.

Yagura stares at the family. Now wondering where will he live at? Maybe he could live by the beach and reside there.

_To be continued _

**An: Well here we go. Expect Kushina's decision and A lemon**.

**As of right now I'll figure out how will I handle the snow country arc until then I'll brainstorm more ideas for the upcoming chapters**.

**Until next** **time. **


End file.
